Raison d'existence
by lasurvolte
Summary: Dur de résumé… Sasuke s’en va, Sakura déprime, Shino la console, ça commence comme ça en tout cas… Je pense qu'ils se cherchent un peu tous une raison d'exister... SakuShino, KibaHina, SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Raison d'existence

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** 'va planter sa tante devant chez Masashi Kishimoto', en attendant ils sont à lui…

**Résumé : **Dur de résumé… Sasuke s'en va, Sakura déprime, Shino la console, ça commence comme ça en tout cas…

**Couples :** SakuShino pour l'instant

**Note :** Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse. Y a sûrement un paquet de fautes, n'y faite pas attention !

* * *

Depuis que Sasuke était parti, Sakura n'allait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Elle marchait comme un fantôme dans les rues de Konoha. Enfin, même un fantôme montrait plus signe de vie qu'elle… C'est ainsi que comme elle ne regardait pas devant elle, ou plutôt comme elle regardait sans vraiment voir, ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle percuta quelqu'un. Mais ça non plus elle ne sembla pas le remarquer. Sauf que la personne en face d'elle l'a sentit.

- Sakura ?

Elle relève les yeux, et semble se réveiller d'un long rêve.

- Shino ?

Il aurait mieux fallut qu'elle reste dans son état de somnambulisme avancé, parce que revenir à la réalité c'est trop dur, ça fait trop mal… Les larmes coulent déjà sur ses joues, elle essaye de les essuyer, mais en vain… Elle s'énerve toute seule à essayer d'arrêter de pleurer, c'est limite si elle ne se gifle pas elle-même… Shino retient ses deux mains pour qu'elle arrête.

- Ca le ramènera pas de t'énerver comme ça… Si t'as besoin de pleurer, tu devrais pas te retenir…

- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas… Je ne peux pas pleurer, je dois être forte…

Shino soupira. C'était pas du tout son truc de consoler les gens. Lui dans la vie il aime : les insectes, le calme, avoir l'air mystérieux, les insectes, bouger le moins possible, ses lunettes, et les insectes… En plus il ne connaissait rien de la jeune fille rose… Ou très peu de chose… Juste qu'elle était dingue de Sasuke et qu'elle n'était pas trop conne quand elle faisait fonctionner son cerveau. Seulement en tant que ninja il ne pouvait pas laisser la kunoichi dans cette détresse, alors il lui proposa d'aller manger tous les deux quelque chose. Elle accepta, pas qu'elle en avait vraiment envie, mais parce qu'elle agissait comme un zombie…

Une carcasse vide… Voilà à quoi elle ressemblait à cet instant, quelqu'un qui répond aux questions par habitude, parce que son cerveau avait enregistré tout ça…

Elle le suivait sans le voir, elle était derrière lui mais n'en avait plus conscience. Elle est comme morte, agit comme une somnambule, Shino n'aime pas ça. Parce que c'était pas écrit dans la liste plus tôt, puis aussi parce que même si les apparences sont contre lui, Shino est quelqu'un qui a un cœur et qui n'aime pas voir ses amis ou coéquipiers ou en tout cas quelqu'un de sa connaissance dans un état aussi lamentable. Alors une fois au restaurant, une fois devant un plat de nourriture, il engagea la conversation, bien que ce ne soit pas non plus dans ses habitudes…

- Tu sais tu n'es pas toute seule, si tu as besoin de parler on est là, Naruto en premier, les autres aussi, et moi…

- Hum

Le silence se réinstalla. Sakura fixait son assiette comme si elle allait tomber dedans…

- Tu devrais manger

- Pas faim

- Tu devrais te forcer quand même, c'est mauvais de pas manger

- Hum

Et voilà. Qu'est ce que Shino pouvait dire de plus ? Il réfléchissait, mais ne trouvait franchement rien de constructif… Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps c'est Sakura qui prit la parole :

- Il ne reviendra jamais

Il sursauta, même si ça non plus c'était pas dans ses habitudes…

- Quoi ?

- Si Naruto lui-même n'a pas réussit à le ramener, alors personne ne pourra jamais le faire revenir…

Elle fond à nouveau en larme… Mais cette fois-ci elle n'essaye plus de les arrêter. Shino pose sa main sur son épaule, et elle se jette dans ses bras ou elle commence à vraiment pleurer… Shino n'est pas familiarisé non plus avec ce genre de truc, mais il passe ses bras autour de la jeune fille tout en lui tapotant le dos pour calmer ses spasmes… Elle s'accroche à sa veste et continue de pleurer toujours plus (on peut pas dire qu'elle ait peur des insectes…). Combien de temps passe comme ça ? Sakura n'en sait rien, mais elle se sent mieux après… Elle est déjà plus vivante… Shino ne sait pas non plus, mais il s'en moque, il était bien là… Il ne sait pas pourquoi il pense ça… La jeune fille a l'air d'aller mieux, il se sent rassuré, encore une habitude qu'il n'a pas. Décidément depuis qu'il s'était fait rentré dedans il ne faisait que des trucs inhabituel…Avait-elle détraqué quelque chose chez lui en lui fonçant dessus ? Quelle idée ridicule… D'abord depuis quand pensait-il comme ça ?

Elle lui sourit :

- Merci d'être restée avec moi… Ca va un peu mieux…

- De rien

- Bon je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps je pense

Elle va pour payer sa part, mais il refuse :

- Laisse je paye

Son sourire s'allongea, bizarre venant de quelqu'un qui quelques minutes plus tôt pleurait, à croire qu'elle s'était asséchée, alors qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à sourire.

- Merci c'est vraiment cool de ta part, je ne savais pas que tu étais quelqu'un d'aussi gentil !

- De rien…

Puis elle s'en va, laissant Shino planté là avec un étrange nouveau sentiment en lui… Il rentre chez lui doucement. Ses insectes sentent son désarroi, le faible tremblotement de son cœur, l'engourdissement de ses jambes… A vrai dire lui aussi le sent. Il se demande ce qui lui arrive tout à coup… Pourquoi que son cerveau n'arrête pas de jouer au magnétoscope, il rembobine la journée et la passe, jusqu'au sourire de Sakura, rembobine, puis play à nouveau sur ce sourire… Il a les mains dans les poches, il est encore plus renfermé que d'habitude, à encore moins envie de parler. Alors quand sa mère lui dit « bonjour, bonne journée ? » elle se prend un vent, non même un ouragan… Il ne l'a pas entendu de toute façon. Il monte directement dans sa chambre et se couche sur son lit. Il regarde doucement ses insectes grimpés sur son doigt… L'index plus exactement pour ceux en manquent de détails. Espérant trouver des réponses auprès d'eux… Peine perdue. Bon ça servait à rien de penser à tout ça, il avait mieux à faire… Comme par exemple aller s'entraîner avec Kiba et Hinata… à 18h30… Enfin peut-être qu'il était un peu tard maintenant pour s'entraîner… Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du tout du temps qui s'était écoulé avec Sakura. Au moins cinq heures… Autant que ça… Il n'avait pas vu… Ce n'était pourtant pas dans son genre de se faire surprendre comme ça. Mais bon vu le nombre de truc inhabituel de la journée, il ne s'inquiéta pas plus. Il aurait peut-être dû…

A suivre…

Shino : moi qui pensais pouvoir éviter d'exister dans tes fics

L'autatrice : eh non ! Bouhahahaha ! Pas du tout ! Je cherchais une idée pour caser Sakura, et j'ai dit « pourquoi pas bout de glaçon numéro 3 ? » (Oui le deux c'est Neji) Eh voilà c'est fait, tu atterris par mégarde dans une de mes fics

Sakura : pourquoi est ce que tu veux me coller avec lui, moi je veux être avec Sasuke

L'autatrice : même pas dans tes rêves, y a déjà bien assez de SasuSaku comme ça pour m'écoeurer à tout jamais d'en faire un.

Sakura : pff ! Tu parles y a encore plus de SasuNaru pourtant ça te dérange d'en rajouter

L'autatrice : oui mais ça c'est différent, Sasuke et Naruto sont vraiment trop mignon ensemble, trop adorable, trop bavant, trop fait l'un pour l'autre…

Sasuke : pi moi je veux pas de toi marshmallow rose, mon blond me réussit très bien

Sakura qui commence à pleurnicher : c'est trop injuste

Shino : et dire que je vais devoir supporter ça…

L'autatrice : arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Voilà ma nouvelle fic qui commence…


	2. Retour ! TADAM !

**Titre :** Raison d'existence

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** 'va planter sa tante devant chez Masashi Kishimoto', en attendant ils sont à lui…

**Résumé :** Sasuke revient ! HOURRA !

**Couples :** SakuShino, KibaHina, pour l'instant :p (le troisième vous allez devinez tout de suite)

**Note :** Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse. Y a sûrement un paquet de fautes, n'y faite pas attention !

* * *

Voilà deux ans sont passés. Deux ans, ça fait un grand vide d'un coup comme ça… Deux ans c'est plus long qu'on ne croit, mais c'est à la fois si court. Deux ans, parce qu'entre temps l'autatrice ne savait pas quoi y mettre. Voilà, donc comme on a quitté Shino, retournons le voir. Il n'est plus sur son lit… En même temps au bout de deux ans il a eut le temps d'en faire des choses, et non il n'est pas resté cloué dans son lit à cause d'une atroce maladie inquiétante. (Shino : vaut mieux préciser, on sait jamais avec les auteurs, ils sont super dangereux et ils seraient bien capable de m'abandonner couché sur mon lit pendant deux ans). Sinon si on revient deux ans plus tard c'est pour une bonne raison hormis celle bien sûr du vide dans la tête de l'autatrice. En deux ans notre petit Shino a bien grandit, en taille et en maturité aussi. De la maturité il en avait déjà avant… Mais il n'empêche qu'il est devenu plus adulte. Parce qu'au cours de ces deux années, depuis la rencontre avec Sakura il n'a cessé de faire des choses inhabituels : par exemple il a montrer un peu plus son visage, a commencé à sourire (ouhou), a sortir un peu plus, a avoir de la conversation (sisi je vous jure), et plus important plus grave surtout : il est tombé amoureux.

Tout ça c'est à cause de cette fille…

Cette fille : c'est Sakura (comment vous n'aviez pas deviné ?). Après la journée où elle lui avait fondu dans les bras, ils s'étaient tout deux rapprochés, l'air de rien. Ils ont commencé à devenir amis, ils s'entendaient même super bien. Ils ne se lâchaient quasiment plus en fait. Sakura pouvait être quelqu'un de vraiment gentille, drôle, douce, elle avait une énorme volonté, sûrement dû au fait qu'elle avait pour coéquipier Naruto, parfois elle pouvait aussi être très violente quand elle sortait de ses gonds, elle était courageuse également. A passer du temps avec elle, il arrivait aujourd'hui à comprendre chacune de ses expressions, il savait quand elle allait mal même si elle se forçait à sourire, il devinait sa joie, sa douleur, et surtout il voyait dans ses yeux quand elle pensait à « lui », oh oui, il ne le voyait que trop bien… Parce que tout à coup ils étaient dans le vague, ils regardaient loin, si loin même, comme s'ils essayaient d'aller jusqu'à lui… Lui pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris : c'est Uchiwa… Uchiwa Sasuke. Chaque fois, Shino ressentait un pincement au cœur, il était jaloux. Il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, jamais il n'arriverait à effacer l'image de ce mec dans le cœur de Sakura.

Pire encore Shino ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas son genre, enfin ça c'était l'excuse. Il ne lui disait pas parce que… Justement à cause de Sasuke.

- Shino, tu fais une drôle de tête, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Hm

On a dit qu'il avait plus de conversation qu'avant, c'est vrai, mais pas quand il pensait à ce mec. Ca le rendait dingue, pourquoi un traître comme lui avait le droit à l'amour de Sakura ? Il ne le méritait sûrement pas, mais on ne peut pas guider ses sentiments…

- Tu as mal dormi ?

- On peut dire ça

Sakura le regardait avec ses yeux inquiets, ils étaient à Ichikaru où ils déjeunaient tous les deux chaque semaine. Ils avaient trouvés que c'était une bonne idée de se donner rendez vous ici, juste pour se voir, pour parler de choses et d'autres…

- A cause de tes insectes ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je sais pas, je me suis toujours demandé comment tu pouvais dormir avec eux…

- Bah, je suis habitué, tu sais bien qu'ils sont mes amis, puis dormir avec eux c'est pas effrayant du tout, c'est même plutôt rassurant, au moins je ne suis pas seul…

- Je vois… C'est comme dormir avec pleins de mini peluches…

Il sourit, il aimait bien les remarques que lui sortaient la kunoichi, c'était toujours extravagant, il adorait ça…

- Tu peux voir ça comme ça…

- Je trouve ça vraiment génial.

- T'es bien une des rares filles que je connais qui ne trouve pas ça dégoûtant…

- Aha, depuis deux ans que je te connais, j'ai eu le temps de m'y habituer… C'est vrai qu'au début je trouvais ça plutôt répugnant, mais être souvent avec toi, te voir leur parler, les traiter comme de vrais amis, les connaître par cœur, bah on finit par les aimer…

Shino gêné tourna la tête. S'il connaissait bien Sakura, la jeune fille elle aussi savait tout un tas de trucs sur lui. Chaque fois qu'elle lui montrait, le sang lui montait à la tête et il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Sentant le malhaise Sakura lui sourit :

- Bon et sinon cette semaine ? Pas trop dur ? T'as fais des missions ? Kiba et Hinata vont bien ?

- Pas si vite… Laisse moi répondre…

Elle lâcha un petit rire amusé, le cœur de Shino bondit dans sa poitrine.

- Ca va, j'ai passé une bonne semaine, évidemment que j'ai fais des missions, mais ça allait elles étaient pas trop prise de tête. Kiba et Hinata vont bien, hormis peut-être le fait qu'ils ne se lâchent plus…

- Aha ! Ca doit pas toujours être facile de tenir la chandelle

- Je te le fais pas dire… Akamaru et moi on se sent des fois de trop… Bon et toi raconte ?

- Bah, Tsunade continu mon entraînement, donc pas de mission… Ah ! Et puis Naruto est revenu avant-hier ! J'étais vraiment super contente. Ca faisait quand même deux ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, depuis qu'il est partit avec Jiraya pour poursuivre son entraînement.

Elle semblait vraiment heureuse d'avoir revu le petit blond. Oui vraiment ! Shino était content pour elle. Elle racontait comment s'étaient passé les retrouvailles avec un air joyeux… Quand soudain elle s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase et commença à pâlir, elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Elle ne regardait plus Shino, mais fixait un point derrière lui. Finalement avec beaucoup de difficultés elle articula :

- Sa… Sasuke…

Shino se retourna à une vitesse fulgurante. Sakura n'avait pas rêvé, là debout dans le restaurant se tenait le brun et la fixait avec un air indifférent.

- Yo Sakura ! Tu sais où je pourrais trouver Naruto ?

Il avait dit ça comme s'il n'était jamais partit, comme si c'était tout naturel qu'il soit là… Mais ça ne l'était pas du tout. Non vraiment. Normalement Shino et Sakura auraient dû l'arrêter et l'emmener chez l'Hokage… Seulement là, rien n'était vraiment normal…

- Euh… Il doit être chez Iruka... Vu qu'il est revenu il y a deux jours…

Elle avait répondu ça comme si Sasuke n'était jamais partit, comme si c'était tout naturel qu'il soit là… Mais c'était surtout à cause de la surprise qu'elle devait ressentir à cet instant là, peut-être croyait-elle rêver. Peut-être… Parce qu'elle avait dû rêver tant de fois qu'il revenait qu'elle croyait encore être dans un songe. Pourtant elle restait toujours aussi blanche, toujours aussi troublée. Shino lui serrait la chaise sur laquelle il était pour s'empêcher de se lever et de coller son poing dans la figure à Sasuke.

- Ok ! Bye !

Et il part sans en demander plus. Shino se retourne vers Sakura, cette dernière est toujours aussi blanche.

- Sakura…

- J'ai pas rêvé hein ?

- Non…

- Il était vraiment là ?

- Oui

- C'était vraiment lui ?

- Oui

Des larmes coulent doucement sur ses joues. Des larmes ça faisait deux ans qu'elle n'en avait pas laissé couler, pas depuis qu'elle avait pleuré dans les bras de Shino. Cette fois là elle pleurait à cause de Sasuke… Et aujourd'hui encore elle pleurait pour ce mec. Shino se pinça les lèvres.

- Sakura ?

- C'est rien… Je suis juste contente… C'est… Génial… Il a pas beaucoup changé tu ne trouves pas…

Elle émet un petit rire triste.

- Il est comme dans mes souvenirs, juste un peu plus grand, l'air un peu plus renfermé, un peu plus triste aussi, et fatigué… Mais sinon c'était bien lui…

Shino ne bronche pas. Il a posé discrètement un insecte sur Sasuke pour le surveiller de loin, au cas où… Il sait qu'il ne peut pas demander à Sakura de prévenir l'Hokage, ni de mettre le village au courant. Mais il préfère être certain que le brun n'est pas venu pour tuer Naruto. Sakura est indécise devrait-elle courir rattraper Sasuke ? Il y a deux ans, elle n'aurait pas hésité et serait déjà à courir derrière lui en criant « Sasuke-kun » et en lui souriant… Mais aujourd'hui elle ne savait plus trop que faire. D'abord pourquoi Sasuke était-il là ? Pourquoi voulait-il voir Naruto ? Orochimaru lui avait-il demandé de le tuer ? Puis elle posa son regard sur Shino. Il était inquiet, ça se voyait rien qu'à sa façon de se mordre les lèvres (et non pas à ses yeux, vu qu'ils sont encore cachés derrière ses jolies lunettes) et de taper imperceptiblement ses doigts sur la table, aussi aux insectes qui dépassaient discrètement de son cou. Alors elle resta. Parce que Shino était là, qu'il s'inquiétait. Elle sécha doucement ses larmes et dit :

- Bon on en était où avant d'être interrompu ?

Sous la surprise Shino ouvrit bêtement la bouche. Elle explosa de rire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu verrais ta tête !

Shino était soulagé, Sakura malgré cette rencontre avait l'air bien… Son regard était teinté de tristesse, de surprise et aussi d'un peu de joie et de soulagement. Mais son rire était sincère et c'était ce qui comptait vraiment.

- Te moque pas !

- Pas ma faute, tu es hilarant ! lâcha-t-elle avant de rire de plus belle.

Naruto discutait bon train avec Iruka, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il avait à lui raconté…

- Ero sennin (le surnom que Naruto donne à Jiraya, ça se traduit par : ermite pervers), plus pervers que lui on meurt ! Une fois il m'a même…

Il arrêta sa phrase en cours en entendant des coups frappés à la porte. Il se leva en souriant :

- Je vais ouvrir, je fous dehors celui ou celle qui ose nous déranger quand je vous raconte mes exploits et ceux d'Ero sennin et je reviens.

En effet il couru vers la porte, en effet il l'ouvrit, en effet il ouvrit la bouche pour dire « on est occupé revenez plus tard » mais il s'arrêta en cours, s'étouffa et commença à tousser…

- Toujours aussi idiot à ce que je vois !

A qui la faute hein ? Naruto croyait rêver. Il était impossible que la personne en face de lui soit la personne qu'il croyait être…

- Bah alors ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?

Oui totalement impossible, à moins qu'on ait oublié de lui dire que pendant ces deux années d'absence Sasuke était revenu… Et ça il savait qu'on n'avait pas pu oublier de lui dire.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Pas content de me voir ?

- Si, juste surpris… Tu devrais pas être en train de lécher les pieds sales d'Orochimaru ?

Sasuke sourit fièrement, avec arrogance. Et aussi peut-être avec un peu de sincérité, parce que Naruto n'avait pas changé et que c'était tant mieux…

- Il est mort

- Quoi ?

- Me fais pas répéter ce que tu as entendu

- Il est mort comment ? Bouffer par un de ses serpents ?

- Non je l'ai tué…

Il avait dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus logique et naturelle qui soit. Iruka que le blond avait complètement oublié se demandait bien ce qui retenait Naruto, alors il se leva et le rejoins :

- Alors Naru…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase… Décidément Sasuke mettait tout le monde dans un drôle d'état. Enfin normal, il s'absentait deux ans pour un pacte avec un sale serpent, et revenait comme ça l'air de rien, dire bonjour, faire causette… Ca pouvait en surprendre plus d'un.

- Sasuke ?

- Bonjour Iruka-sensei…

- Mais enfin que fais tu ici ?

- Je venais voir Naruto…

Le blond planta son regard dans les yeux noirs de Sasuke. C'était sincère. Il était bien venu le voir. Alors Naruto lui sourit.

- Iruka-sensei, je suis désolé, je vous raconterai le reste de mon histoire plus tard…

- Euh…

Mais Iruka n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Naruto avait déjà choppé le bras de Sasuke et l'entraînait ailleurs. Le professeur se demandait ce qu'il devait faire ? Prévenir l'Hokage ? Ou laisser Naruto s'occuper de tout ça… Non le mieux à faire était sûrement d'aller voir Tsunade-sama, parce que le blond n'irait pas, pas avant d'avoir parler à Sasuke et peut-être régler leur compte tous les deux. Qui sait ce que le brun était vraiment venu faire…

Naruto courrait toujours en tirant Sasuke, qui se laissait entraîner un léger sourire aux lèvres. Oh bien sûr il aurait pu lui demander de le lâcher, qu'il pouvait courir tout seul, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Sentir la main de Naruto contre son bras c'était un moyen d'être sûr que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas qu'un rêve…

Finalement ils arrivèrent dans un coin tranquille de Konoha, où personne ne viendrait les embêter. Naruto lâcha Sasuke, se retourna vers lui, le fixa quelques instants et lui balança son poing dans la tronche. Coup que Sasuke évita facilement. Naruto lui envoya son autre poing mais Sasuke l'arrêta avec sa main. Puis à son tour il attaqua le blond sans l'atteindre. Ils commencèrent tous deux un combat. Sans technique ninja… Juste un combat corps à corps. Essayant de s'atteindre juste avec des coups de poings, de pieds, de têtes… Pas de kage bunshin, pas de sharingan, pas de chidori, pas de rasengan (je me mets à rimer attention), pas non plus une des multiples techniques que chacun avait apprit ces deux années. Juste un combat entre deux meilleurs amis qui ne se sont pas vu depuis longtemps… Finalement après quelques minutes Naruto qui avait réussit à agripper les deux poignets de Sasuke, se mit à rire. D'un rire naïf et clair, bourré d'innocence et de sincérité. Un rire qui avait tellement manqué à Sasuke.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire abruti ?

Mais Naruto pour seule réponse rit plus franchement encore. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché Sasuke qui ne pensait même pas à se débattre. En définitive le blond finit par s'expliquer :

- Parce que tu es bien là Sasuke, tu es bien revenu…

- Hmf, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat

- Et tu n'as pas changé…

- Toi non plus, toujours aussi idiot

- Idiot toi-même va !

- Qui te dis que je suis pas venu pour t'assassiner ?

- Parce que sinon t'aurais déjà essayer ! Dans le combat de tout à l'heure.

Naruto souriait toujours, mais malgré lui des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, des larmes de joies et peut-être aussi de soulagement. Il lâcha enfin les poignets de Sasuke pour les essuyer, mais la main du brun fut plus rapide que lui et il passa ses doigts doucement sur les joues de Naruto pour les sêcher.

- Toujours aussi pleurnichard

- Et toi toujours aussi désagréable ! Enfin peu importe tu as sûrement pleins de trucs à me raconter

- Bof…

- Allez ! Bon tout d'abord pourquoi tu as tué Orochimaru ?

- Il m'énervait. Puis j'avais pas vraiment envie de lui laisser mon corps. Toute façon j'étais devenu plus fort que lui alors je n'avais plus besoin de lui.

- Plus fort que…

- Oui !

- Ok ! Plus fort que lui peut-être… Mais sûrement pas plus fort que moi AHAHAHAHA !

- C'est ça… Dobe

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit là ?

- Dobe !

- Tu vas voir qui est le dobe, tu veux que je te montre mes supers nouvelles attaques qu'Ero Sennin m'a apprise ?

- Non ! Je les verrai une autre fois.

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Sasuke pointa du doigt derrière Naruto qui se retourna vers une Tsunade qui se tenait derrière lui :

- Parce que je crois que quelqu'un veut me voir…

- En effet, répondit Naruto.

L'Hokage conduit alors Sasuke et Naruto dans son bureau. Elle s'assit, fixa le brun, soupira :

- Tu sais que tu es considéré comme déserteur, tu ne devrais pas être là…

- Je sais

- Bien sûr je peux te réintégrer dans le village. Mais d'abord il faut que tu prouves ton intégrité…

- Je comprends

Naruto qui sautillait sur ses deux pieds prit la parole sans qu'on la lui laisse :

- N'importe quoi tout ça, on peut lui faire confiance non ? Il est revenu par lui-même après tout

- Crétin de Naruto, qui te dit qu'il n'est pas revenu pour détruire Konoha ?

- Ses yeux…

Le blond n'était pas réputé pour réfléchir avant de parler, et là il avait vraiment dit ça trop vite. Un silence s'installa. Sasuke fixait Naruto en souriant intérieurement, il aurait eut envie de lui dire « merci » de sa confiance malgré tout, puis « merci » de le défendre, « merci » d'arriver à lire à travers son regard… Il ne dit rien. Tsunade réfléchit longuement à la phrase, même si Naruto était persuadé de la sincérité de Sasuke juste à travers ses yeux, même si elle faisait confiance au blond, elle ne pouvait pas laisser le brun revenir comme ça et le laisser tranquille, il fallait le tester, rien que pour rassurer un peu le village… Naruto se sentait gêné de ce qu'il venait dire, le silence n'arrangeait rien à son malaise. Il rit niaisement pour le briser :

- Enfin… Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je sais que je peux faire confiance à Sasuke…

- Naruto, ta confiance n'arrange pas le fait qu'il faut que Sasuke prouve son intégrité

- Mais…

- C'est bon Naruto, Tsunade-sama a raison.

- Bon puisque Sasuke est d'accord je vais passer un petit interrogatoire… Naruto tu veux bien sortir s'il te plait

- Non

Tsunade n'avait pas non plus changé en deux ans et était toujours autant impatiente.

- Naruto, tu sors où je te fais sortir de force

- Même pas peur, je reste

L'Hokage serra le poing. Mais avant qu'elle ne fasse un massacre Sasuke prit la parole :

- Naruto, dégage

- Non

- Si

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les questions qu'elle va me poser et surtout les réponses que je vais donner ne te regarde pas

- Pourquoi ?

Le brun soupira, qu'est ce que Naruto pouvait être chiant quand il s'y mettait. Bizarrement même cela ça lui avait manqué…

- Parce que ! Maintenant s'il te plaît Naruto pars

Il avait dit s'il te plait, ça suffit à convaincre le blond. Il sortit. Mais appuya son oreille pour écouter à la porte, ce qui lui valu se prendre la porte en pleine gueule quand Tsunade qui se doutait que le blond était là l'ouvrit à la volée. Alors avec dépit, Naruto partit pour de vrai. Bah et puis de toute façon il avait faim, alors il se dirigea v ers Ichikaru, après il retournerait voir Iruka pour finir de lui raconter tous ses exploits… Puis à nouveau rendrait visite à l'Hokage pour récupérer Sasuke, il avait encore plus de mille questions à lui poser.

- Naruto n'a pas changé, physiquement il a juste grandit c'est tout, et mentalement je crois que c'est dans sa nature d'être un crétin. Il est toujours aussi souriant, il fait toujours autant le pitre, son rêve est toujours de devenir Hokage, ça m'a vraiment fait super plaisir de le voir !

Comme pour appuyer la remarque de Sakura, un blond jaillit derrière elle :

- On parle de moi ? Je suis flatté !

La kunoichi sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas du tout sentit… Naruto était-il devenu aussi doué qu'il arrive à être discret ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que déjà le blond gueulait qu'il voulait un bol de ramen. Pour la discrétion c'était raté…

- Je vois qu'il aime toujours autant les ramen aussi

Naruto sourit à Shino en levant le pouce :

- On change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, mon pote !

Shino sourit. Naruto laissa ses yeux tomber sur la table de surprise :

- Depuis quand tu souris toi ?

- Bah, on va dire qu'il y a des bonnes vieilles habitudes qu'on change…

- En tout cas t'as toujours tes lunettes.

- Oui

- Au fait qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux ? Sakura-chan m'a pas dis que vous sortiez ensemble…

Shino tourna brusquement la tête, Sakura rit. Naruto regarda la réaction de Shino, et aussi bête que Naruto pouvait l'être, il comprit cependant tout de suite. Ensuite il regarda Sakura, elle par contre n'avait rien comprit du tout… Pour une fois que Sakura comprenait moins vite que lui…

- Non, on n'est pas ensemble, on est juste devenu de très bons amis

- Oh… Des amis…

- Oui Naruto

- C'est vraiment tout ?

Shino planta ses lunettes dans les yeux de Naruto et prit un regard si effrayant qu'on le voyait même à travers de celles-ci :

- Oui Naruto, juste ami, insista-t-il

- Ok… C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu.

Le bol de ramen de Naruto lui fut servit, et il commença à manger avec plaisir.

- Sakura-chan, tu m'as pas tout raconté encore…

- Non, mais y a tellement de choses à dire… Et puis je croyais que tu devais aller chez Iruka pour tout lui raconter et qu'il te raconte tout lui aussi

- Ouais j'y étais mais…

Il se demandait s'il devait dire à Sakura que Sasuke était de retour, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagirait la jeune fille…

- Sasuke vous as interrompu ?

- Oui oui c'est ça… Mais attend une seconde, comment tu le sais ?

Sakura perdit son sourire :

- Et bien à vrai dire…

C'est Shino qui termina la phrase :

- Il est venu ici, il nous a demandé où te trouver

- Oh ! Alors vous l'avez vu…

- Oui, fit Sakura avec un petit air triste.

Naruto tilta. Shino également mais en plus violent : il s'imaginait entrain de transformer Sasuke en pâté pour insectes.

- Sakura-chan, fait pas cette tête, tu n'es pas contente qu'il soit rentré ?

- Si, mais…

- Tu sais, maintenant il va rester…

Sakura se releva énervée :

- Comment peux tu dire ça ? En es-tu aussi sûr ? Tu m'avais bien dit qu'il ne partirait pas…

Naruto ignora son regard de tueuse, avala une bouchée de ramen et reprit :

- Il restera parce que cette fois-ci je l'attacherai s'il le faut pour pas qu'il reparte

Puis il se retourna vers elle avec son plus beau sourire :

- Et puis il a tué Orochimaru, alors il n'a plus aucune raison de partir, vraiment.

Sakura se rassit un peu plus calme, mais toujours triste, d'une petite voix elle lâcha :

- Si, il en a une…

- Bah laquelle ?

- Itachi…

- Oh ? Lui… Peut-être… Pourtant, je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais quand je lui ai parlé, quand j'ai été près de lui, j'ai su qu'il ne partirait plus. Je suis certain de ne pas me tromper…

- Si tu le dis…

- Sakura-chan, ne soit pas triste s'il te plaît. Il est là ? Non ? N'est ce pas le principal ?

- Pourquoi est-il rentré ? Interrogea Shino

- Il a dit que… euh…

- Il a dit que quoi ?

Naruto s'intéressa soudain beaucoup à son bol de ramen, il avala encore une bouché avant d'expliquer :

- Qu'il était venu me voir…

- C'est tout ?

- Oui

- Et tu l'as cru ? Demanda Shino qui trouvait Naruto vraiment crétin parfois

- Bien sûr, il était sincère

- Ca ne t'est pas passé par la tête qu'il venait peut-être sous les ordres d'Orochimaru pour te tuer ou détruire Konoha

- Il a dit que…

- Ce qu'il a dit ne compte pas venant de la bouche d'un traître

- Sasuke n'est pas un traître ! lâcha catégoriquement Naruto.

Sakura à côté les laissait parler, de plus en plus triste.

- Comment appelles-tu le fait de partir rejoindre Orochimaru toi ?

- Ok ! Il a fait une erreur, mais Sasuke n'est pas un traître pour autant. Il… D'abord peu importe, moi je le crois, j'ai confiance en lui !

Shino aurait voulu répondre quelque chose de méchant, mais ne le fit pas. Naruto le regardait d'une manière trop... Enfin il n'y avait pas de qualificatif, mais en tout cas on pouvait sentir à travers lui toute la confiance qu'il portait à Sasuke, et lui dire quelque chose n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Shino n'aimait pas ça, il préféra se taire, il n'en pensa pas moins. Naruto recommença à manger ses ramen. Sakura ne disait plus rien. Un silence pesant s'installa, un silence que le blond coupa pour détendre l'atmosphère :

- Au fait il paraît que Kiba et Hinata sortent ensembles, ça doit être drôle dans l'équipe

Shino soupira :

- M'en parle pas…

- Ahahaha !

Puis il se tourna vers Sakura :

- Et au fait, comment va gros sourcil ? Toujours aussi dingue de toi ?

Sakura oublia sa tristesse, et pouffa en imaginant Lee et sa combinaison verte, son sourire colgate et ses essaies pour la draguer…

- Il n'a pas du tout changer, lui et Gai sont irrécupérables…

Le blond explosa de rire :

- J'imagine bien…

Ils discutèrent quelques temps, Naruto mangea six ou sept bols de ramen, puis les laissa tous les deux pour retourner voir Iruka, avant de partir il lança un clin d'œil à Shino. Ce dernier fit la grimace mais juste dans sa tête, il savait trop bien ce que venait d'insinuer Naruto. Cependant il ne se lancerait jamais dans une déclaration, et encore moins maintenant que Sakuke était à nouveau là.

- Sasuke, je compte sur toi pour répondre à mes questions en toute sincérité, normalement je devrais certainement t'envoyer te faire torturer un peu… Mais Naruto à placer toute sa confiance en toi, et si j'ai appris quelque chose sur Naruto c'est que s'il a une réelle et pure confiance en une personne, on doit sûrement pouvoir faire nous aussi confiance en cette personne… En gros j'ai confiance en Naruto qui a confiance en toi. Et puis je crois que si je t'envoyais en sale de torture, Naruto voudrais bien me tuer !

Sasuke ne répondit rien.

- Ok ! Première question : que deviens Orochimaru ?

- Mort

- Kabuto

- Mort aussi, je pouvais pas décemment tuer Orochimaru sans commencer par lui.

- Pourquoi les as-tu tué ?

- J'étais devenu plus fort qu'eux sûrement…

Sasuke : devenu plus fort que Kabuto et Orochimaru, devait-elle s'inquiéter ?

- C'est la véritable raison ?

- En quelque sorte

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne voulais pas donner mon corps à ce serpent, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, je suis allé à lui juste pour devenir plus fort. Une fois que ça a été le cas, plus besoin de rester… Et puis… Il m'a demandé quelque chose que j'ai refusé de faire…

- Quoi ?

- Tuer Naruto. J'ai essayé une fois, je me suis alors rendu compte que je ne pourrais jamais le faire. J'ai failli me faire manipuler par Itachi, je n'allais certainement pas me laisser manipuler par ce serpent.

- Pourquoi ne pourras-tu jamais tuer Naruto ?

- Est-ce bien important pour la sécurité de Konoha de le savoir ?

- Non, mais ça l'est pour celle de Naruto.

- Je pense qu'il est bien capable de se défendre sans que je réponde.

Tsunade réfléchit, après tout… C'était peut-être vrai, elle avait plus posé la question par curiosité… Bon tant pi, elle passa à autre chose.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

- Orochimaru mort, je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester là bas

- Cela n'explique pas que tu sois revenu, tu aurais pu parcourir le monde à la recherche de force…

Il soupira

- Je suis venu dire bonjour à tout le monde…

- Tu veux détruire Konoha ?

- Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, si je le faisais ça ne ferait qu'un massacre de plus, ça ne me rendrait pas plus fort.

- Qu'as-tu appris chez Orochimaru ?

- Beaucoup de techniques… Je peux aussi invoquer un serpent… Je me suis énormément entraîné.

- As-tu beaucoup utilisé le sceau ?

- Ca m'est arrivé, mais en général j'évitais, trop utiliser le sceau peut nous rendre esclave d'Orochimaru, ce n'était en aucun cas mon désir. Depuis que je l'ai tué, il a disparu de toute façon. Puis je suis devenu bien plus fort sans le sceau, qu'avec. Je n'en avais plus besoin…

- Penses-tu toujours à ton idée de vengeance ?

- Oui

- Trahiras-tu à nouveau Konoha rien que pour ça ?

- Non

- Pour quelle raison ?

- …

- Alors ?

Il réfléchit, il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Alors il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, de valable, qui ne serait pas vraiment un mensonge et qui finalement ne lui ferait pas dire ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de dire.

- Disons que si ce village peut me faire à nouveau confiance, qu'il m'accorde une nouvelle chance, les gens ne le feront certainement pas deux fois…

- Mais es-tu sûr de ne pas trahir à nouveau ? Imagine que quelqu'un arrive pour te proposer encore plus de force que tu n'en as, qu'il te permettra d'accomplir ta vengeance, mais qu'en échange tu dois détruire Konoha, que feras-tu ?

- Je me débarrasserai de lui

- Il te prouvera alors qu'il a plus de force que tu n'oserais imaginer avoir

- Je me débarrasserai quand même de lui

- Pourtant tu risques de te faire tuer

- Je n'ai pas dit que je me débarrasserai de lui seul !

La réponse était intéressante, ainsi Sasuke accepterais une aide quelconque, il serait près à oublier sa fierté pour protéger Konoha, finalement peut-être avait-il vraiment changé et on pouvait à nouveau lui faire confiance.

- Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, je n'accepterai pas une aide quelconque… La seule aide que j'accepterai sera celle de Naruto, et peut-être de Sakura et Kakashi-sensei, personne d'autre.

Même si cela se réduisait à peu de personne, si Sasuke acceptait de faire équipe avec quelqu'un alors il n'y avait plus de raison de se méfier de lui. En tout cas de son point de vue.

- Bon très bien l'interrogatoire est finit, seulement tu n'es pas libre pour autant, je ne peux pas te laisser te promener à ta guise dans les rues de Konoha…

- Je comprends

- Pendant quelques temps tu seras donc surveillé, n'essaye pas de fuir les personnes qui te suivront sinon on trouvera ton comportement suspect et tu risques d'être attaqué…

- D'accord.

- Et puis… Tu devras vivre pendant quelques temps chez quelqu'un, comme cela si ton comportement change cette personne pourra certainement le voir et me prévenir.

- Bien. Chez qui ?

Tsunade venait tout juste d'y réfléchir, et elle avait trouvé une personne. Une personne qui connaissait bien Sasuke, qui l'appréciait assez pour ne pas le traiter comme un traître, et surtout le plus important qui pourrait l'accueillir parce qu'elle n'avait plus de mission à cause de son nouvel entraînement :

- Chez Sakura !

(Oho ! Dites moi que vous avez cru que c'était chez Naruto )

Sasuke sursauta intérieurement, mais n'en laissa rien paraître extérieurement. Pourquoi chez elle ? Un rictus ironique naît sur son visage :

- Vous n'avez pas peur que je la mette enceinte ?

Tsunade lui rendit son sourire :

- Pourquoi donc ? Tu serais amoureux d'elle ?

Sasuke perdit son air ironique :

- Non !

- Alors très bien ! C'est donc décidé. Je vais la mettre au courant au plus vite.

Elle envoya un oiseau messager pour Sakura.

Cette dernière marchait doucement dans la rue aux côtés de Shino quand elle vit l'oiseau.

- Ah ! Je crois que Tsunade-sama m'appelle ! Je te laisse, à la prochaine

- Ok ! bye

Elle lui sourit, puis lui fit un au revoir de la main, avant de partir en courant vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Sakura devinait pourquoi Tsunade l'appelait, c'était sûrement à propos de Sasuke.

Shino aussi s'en doutait, il baissa la tête, donna un coup de pied dans un cailloux invisible, soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le brun revienne ? Maintenant Sakura recommencerait certainement à courir après Sasuke, elle serait sûrement de plus en plus distante avec lui. Il n'avait déjà certainement aucune chance un jour que le cœur de la jeune fille batte pour lui, mais là ses chances venaient de passer de 0 à -347…

A suivre…

Shino : j'ai l'air d'un déprimé suicidaire dans ta fic

Sasuke : oho ! J'ai l'air d'être devenu fort moi, chouette ! Itachi attend moi BOUAHAHAHAHA !

Naruto : m'en fout, je suis sûr que je suis devenu plus fort que toi

Sasuke : mais oui c'est ça

Naruto : si si si !

Sakura : youpi ! Sasuke va venir dormir chez moi, obligatoirement il va tomber amoureux de moi

L'autatrice et Sasuke : rêve !

Sakura : moiiin :'(

L'autatrice : quoi ? Il ne te plaît pas Shino

Sakura : j'ai horreur des insectes

L'autrice : c'est pas ce que tu dis dans ce chapitre

Sakura : aha, je te signale que c'est toi qui écris le scénario

L'autatrice : pourtant l'est mimi Shino… Et puis t'as pas le choix, c'est moi qui décide d'abord !

Sakura, Shino, Sasuke, Naruto et tous les autres d'ailleurs : hélas…

L'autatrice : méchants ! Rewiew please ? (je me mets à l'anglais moi :p)


	3. comme avant ? Pas tout à fait

**Titre :** Raison d'existence

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** 'va planter sa tante devant chez Masashi Kishimoto', en attendant ils sont à lui…

**Résumé :** Euh… La niaiserie est au rendez-vous !

**Couples :** SakuShino, KibaHina, pour l'instant :p (le troisième vous allez devinez tout de suite), puis vite fait dans le fond : shikatema, inochooji !

**Note :** Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse. Y a sûrement un paquet de fautes, n'y faite pas attention !

* * *

Retournons voir les gens où on les a quitté ou presque. Donc Naruto est à nouveau chez Iruka, il est debout sur la table et raconte à son ancien professeur comment avec Ero sennin ils ont battu un affreux méchant vilain pas beau, mais quand même moins qu'Orochimaru… Shino est entrain de rentrer chez lui les mains dans les poches en maudissant Sasuke. Ce dernier est assit sur une chaise dans le bureau de Tsunade en attendant Sakura avec elle. Sakura court vers la tour de l'Hokage. Quelques minutes plus tard : Naruto est toujours chez Iruka mais gise par terre car il a glissé à force de se remuer et Iruka est mort de rire, Shino arrive chez lui en maudissant Sasuke. Ce dernier est debout dans le bureau de l'Hokage et attende qu'elle explique la situation à Sakura qui vient d'arriver.

- Bon Sakura, voilà Sasuke est revenu…

- Je sais

- Ok ! Alors nous allons le surveiller quelques temps pour être sûr qu'il ne va pas trahir Konoha et qu'on peut le laisser se promener librement.

- Je comprends… Mais en quoi est-ce que ça me concerne ?

- Voilà, je voudrais que tu accueilles Sasuke chez toi quelques temps

La jeune fille pâlit.

- Que je quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu

- Pourquoi dois-je faire ça ?

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir…

- Tsunade-sama, avec tout le respect que je vous dois… Sasuke… Est parti pendant deux ans… Et il revient pouf comme ça… Laissez moi un peu de temps, que je m'y habitue avant de me demander de le loger…

Sasuke soupira. Sakura entendit et se retourna vers lui pour le défier du regard.

- Je te dérange peut-être ?

- C'est pas ça…

- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis plus la petite fille prête à tout pour toi, j'ai changé Sasuke, alors arrête de me prendre de haut !

- Du calme Sakura… Si je te demande ça c'est parce que je sais que tu connais bien Sasuke, donc que si son comportement change tu pourras venir me mettre au courant. En plus comme tu es toujours en entraînement avec moi et pas en mission tu seras celle qui pourra le mieux surveiller Sasuke.

Elle se retourna vers l'Hokage, se demandant si on lui faisait une mauvaise blague, mais Tsunade semblait sincère. Dans un sens elle était heureuse d'héberger Sasuke, mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait, après deux ans d'absence elle ne savait plus trop s'y prendre avec le garçon, en plus elle avait essayer de l'oublier, d'oublier tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle avait presque réussit, principalement grâce à Shino, mais elle savait que s'il venait habiter chez elle, que s'il restait longtemps trop près d'elle… Elle allait rechuter…

- Pourquoi pas chez Naruto ?

Tsunade soupira, regarda Sasuke puis se retourna vers Sakura :

- J'ai peur qu'il soit aveuglé par son amitié…

- Et moi alors ? Vous n'avez pas peur que j'agisse comme une aveugle ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as changé… J'ai vu Naruto plus tôt, je sais qu'il ne fera rien contre Sasuke… Toi par contre, tu as la tête moins vide, je sais que tu agiras, quoi que ça en coûte.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, vive la confiance que l'Hokage portait à Naruto. C'est pas elle qui quelques minutes plus tôt disait lui faire confiance et tout ça… Et maintenant elle pense que le garçon se laisse aveugler par son amitié ? Et Sakura alors ? Cette fille quelques années plus tôt était raide dingue de lui, prête à tout pour lui prouver… Qu'est ce que ça changeait ?

- Qu'est ce qui vous faire dire que par amour pour moi elle ne me laisse pas tuer des innocents ?

Sakura à nouveau le fusille du regard :

- Je ne te laisserai jamais tuer personne, même si pour ça je dois te dénoncer ou te donner un bon coup de pied où je pense…

- Tu vois Sakura je peux donc te faire confiance…

- J'ai pas dit que j'acceptais

- Alors tu refuses ? Insista Tsunade

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques secondes…

- Bon ok j'accepte, de toute façon j'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir le choix.

Tsunade la remercia. Les deux jeunes gens partirent, le silence s'installa entre eux, silence que Sakura brisa :

- Tu as besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose chez toi ?

- Non c'est bon…

- Ok !

Puis plus un bruit. Sasuke n'avait rien à lui dire. Sakura ne savait pas de quoi parler. Alors ils arrivèrent chez la jeune fille en silence. Elle expliqua brièvement la situation à ses parents qui froncèrent les sourcils, pour eux Sasuke n'était qu'un traître, il était certainement dangereux. Sakura leur expliqua que c'était une mission comme une autre, qu'elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Quelques minutes plus tard elle emmena Sasuke dans sa chambre où il dormirait. Pas le choix de toute façon puisqu'il n'y avait que deux chambres : celle de ses parents, et la sienne. Elle posa un futon par terre, lui demanda s'il voulait se reposer, qu'il avait sûrement fait un long voyage, qu'il était peut-être fatigué… Il refusa, il avait l'habitude de ne dormir que très peu.

- Très bien, bon bah on a tout l'après midi, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

- …

- Aha ! T'as pas changé toi, ton dialogue s'arrête aux choses qui peuvent te servir ou à être cassant…

- Hmf

- Le prend pas mal Sasuke, je suis quand même contente de te revoir… Après tout tu faisais partit de l'équipe 7…

- …

Elle lui souriait. Elle était devenu plutôt mignonne la petite Sakura en deux ans, elle avait gardé ces cheveux cours, portait toujours son bandeau au dessus de sa tête, mais elle avait prit des formes, faisait plus femme. Elle avait l'air moins collante aussi, avec plus de répartit et de caractère qu'avant, elle ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds même pas par Sasuke.

- Sakura… Est-ce que…

- Oui ?

Sakura était surprise, Sasuke était sur le point de demander quelque chose, une sorte de requête…

- Est-ce que tu peux me raconter tout ce que j'ai manqué ?

- Ca t'intéresse vraiment ? Demanda Sakura encore surprise, Sasuke n'était pourtant pas du genre à se préoccuper des autres…

- Je voudrais savoir…

- Et bien… Peu après ton départ, Naruto est partit en entraînement avec Jiraya. Je suis devenu plus amie avec Shino, faut dire que j'avais perdu mes deux coéquipiers alors… Hinata et Kiba sortent ensemble maintenant, depuis quelques mois seulement, Hinata a donc finit par oublier Naruto. Shikamaru est toujours le même fainéant, cependant il doit se tramer quelque chose avec Temari c'est souvent que je les vois regarder le ciel ensemble. Ah oui ! Tu devineras jamais, Ino t'as totalement oublié elle sort avec Chôji… (je fais toujours un peu les mêmes couples, mais se sont mes préférés alors…) Neji lui je crois qu'il a des vues sur Tenten, mais pour connaître le fond de ses pensés à ce gars faut s'accrocher… Lee ne change pas… Je crois que Gaara est devenu Kazekage, en fait les trois du sable viennent assez souvent ici pour aider dans les missions… Kakashi-sensei est toujours le même pervers il a acheté la suite de son livre préféré. Les autres professeurs vont bien. Tsunade-sama est toujours la même mais tu as pu le constater tout à l'heure… Euh… bah voilà je crois que j'ai fais le tour…

- …

- J'ai abrégé, parce que deux ans c'est long, y a eu tout un paquet de nouveaux trucs qui se sont déroulés, crois moi tu en as ratés des choses…

Il cessa de regarder Sakura et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, ses yeux se perdirent au loin…

- Je sais…

Remarquant le malaise Sakura s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais tout ça c'est du passé, maintenant tu vas pouvoir les vivre avec nous toutes ces choses…

Il se retourna vers elle, et avec un micro sourire lui répondit :

- Oui

Le cœur de Sakura lâcha.

Shino tournait en rond dans sa chambre et maudissait Sasuke. Heureusement qu'il ignorait encore où ce dernier allait devoir vivre, parce qu'il aurait remué toute sa chambre de colère. Il n'était pas du genre à se mettre en colère, cependant là il était dans une rage noire… Pff mais de toute façon depuis deux ans plus rien n'était pareil alors… Qu'il se mette en colère tout à coup, ce ne sera qu'un truc à ajouter dans la longue liste « les actes inhabituels de Shino qui deviennent habituels ». Il n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureux c'était une erreur, mais il n'avait pas vraiment choisit après tout. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Sakura, qu'elle lui souriait, qu'elle riait, qu'elle lui disait quelques choses de saugrenus, il craquait totalement. Il était complètement dingue de cette fille, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça… Ni contre Sasuke d'ailleurs. Il pouvait essayer, il n'en avait pas envie. Se serait du temps de perdu, il n'avait aucune chance de toute façon. Sakura était amoureuse du brun depuis trop longtemps, même la distance n'avait pas suffit à lui faire oublier le garçon, alors…

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte de chambre.

- Entrez !

- Yo Shino ! Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrives mec, t'as l'air tout raplapla, allez bouge toi, on va s'entraîner

- …

- Fais pas la gueule !

Tout le monde a évidemment reconnu Kiba. Accompagné par Akamaru et aussi par Hinata.

- Bonjour Shino-kun

- …

- Je savais que tu parlais pas beaucoup sauf avec miss Sakura, mais là franchement tu pourrais faire un effort !

- Pourquoi vous voulez que je m'entraîne avec vous ? Vous deviez pas sortir ensemble rien que tous les deux aujourd'hui ?

Hinata rougis et bafouilla :

- Si… Mais…

- Hinata et moi on a croisé Sakura avec Sasuke alors on a pensé que tu devais te morfondre dans ton coin tout seul, on est donc passé… D'ailleurs je savais pas qu'il était revenu lui

- C'est tout nouveau

- Oh… Je vois…

Akamaru aboya pour montrer qu'il voyait aussi.

- Bon allez reste pas à déprimer sur ton lit, viens avec nous va !

Shino n'avait pas envie. Ses amis étaient au courant de son béguin pour Sakura, ils allaient certainement le regarder avec inquiétude tout l'après midi, ça ne le motivait pas.

- Allez viens, tu vas pourrir si tu restes ici, ça sert à rien de ressasser tout ça…

Kiba le tirait de force, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter, et puis finalement voir ses deux amis lui changeraient peut-être les idées…

En fait c'était une mauvaise idée : pour plusieurs raisons :

La première était que Kiba et Hinata n'arrêtaient pas de flirter devant ses yeux, ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, vu qu'il s'imaginait être à leur place avec Sakura… Ensuite quand ils se lâchaient enfin c'était pour dire :

- Il faut te battre Shino ! Tu vas pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds par un ringard comme Sasuke, tu vas aller voir Sakura l'embrasser et elle sera obligée de tomber sous ton charme

- Cou… Courage… Shino-kun…

- Laissez tomber, je n'irai pas

- Quoi ? Tu abandonnes la partie ? Shino, Shino, Shino : il faut se battre ! Tu n'as qu'à prendre ça pour une mission comme une autre.

- Arrête de délirer Kiba.

- Pff ! Si tu vas pas lui dire que tu l'aimes, moi je vais le faire à ta place…

Bien sûr Kiba rigolait, et puis vu l'air assassin qu'eut Shino à cet instant précis, il n'irait rien dire à Sakura… Il tenait un minimum à la vie quand même. Néanmoins la journée passa à toute vitesse, parce que même si Kiba était lourdingue et sans tact et Hinata timide et maladroite, ils étaient quand même ses deux coéquipiers alors il aimait bien passer du temps avec eux, pour autre chose que pour des missions. Le soir venu ils se séparèrent sur une dernière remarque de Kiba comme quoi il devait se lancer et tout ça. Il n'en ferait rien, mais il hocha la tête pour faire plaisir à son ami. Une fois à nouveau seul il déambula dans les rues de Konoha.

Sasuke et Sakura restaient plantés là sans plus savoir quoi se dire. Finalement quelqu'un tapa au carreau de la fenêtre avec un sourire. Sakura reconnu le blond et alla lui ouvrir :

- Merci

- Crétin ! Tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde et passer par la porte ?

- Je trouvais ça rigolo de passer par la fenêtre, puis j'ai vu ça une fois dans un film avec Jiraya

- Pas un film pervers j'espère

- Non Sakura-chan ahahaha ! C'était un film d'espion… C'était moi qu'avait loué la cassette, je ne faisais pas confiance aux choix d'Ero Sennin.

Il rit niaisement en se frottant les cheveux. Sakura le regarda avec un air attendrit, y a pas à dire ce sale gosse lui avait manqué. Sasuke fixait Naruto sans rien dire et avec un air froid. Le blond se tourna vers lui :

- Qu'est ce qui y a ? Tu veux ma photo ?

Ils se défièrent du regard avant que Sasuke ne réponde :

- Pas besoin d'avoir ta sale tête en photo, usuratonkachi

- Quoi ? Tu vas voir si j'ai une sale tête moi…

- Dobe

- Me traite pas comme ça !

Sakura explosa de rire devant la scène, elle avait l'impression de revenir deux ans en arrière et c'était comme un soulagement, comme si tout à coup tous ses problèmes s'étaient envolés, comme si Sasuke n'était jamais partit, comme si rien n'avait changé…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sakura-chan ?

- Rien… Vous êtes tellement mignon tous les deux quand vous vous disputez…

Naruto rougit, Sasuke n'eut aucune réaction. Sakura continua de rire, accompagné bientôt par le blond. Sasuke se permit un petit sourire. Le reste de l'après midi ils le passèrent tous les trois, Naruto racontant ses exploits, Sakura racontant quelques évènements de Konoha, Sasuke écoutant. L'après midi passa très vite. Puis il fut l'heure de dîner :

- Eh ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on est pas aller à Ichikaru tous ensemble, se serait bien d'y aller faire un tour, proposa Naruto se voyant déjà engloutir tout un tas de ramen.

- Estomac sur patte va !

- Merci Sasuke pour le compliment! Alors on y va ?

Ils acceptèrent. Les voilà donc partit tout souriant, sauf Sasuke, chez Ichikaru. En chemin ils croisèrent Shino. Naruto le choppa par l'épaule :

- Viens avec nous ! Lui proposa-t-il

Mais Shino regardait Sasuke. Il préférait refuser, il ne pourrait supporter de voir la personne qu'il aimait aux côtés de ce gars…

- Non ! Je rentre chez moi

Sakura lui prit la main, il tourna la tête

- Allez Shino, s'il te plaît…

Devant le sourire de Sakura, il ne put qu'accepter :

- Ok, ok, c'est bon je viens.

Naruto et Sakura crièrent youpi en cœur. Sasuke resta à l'écart. Ils arrivèrent tous chez Ichikaru : Naruto était assit à côté de Sasuke qui était aux côtés de Shino assit près de Sakura. Il avait fait exprès de se mettre entre Sasuke et Sakura. Il n'aurait pas supporté les voir l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils commandèrent un bol de nouille chacun et les conversations volèrent un peu dans tous les sens. Du côté de Shino et Sakura c'était :

- Alors t'as passé un bon après midi ?

- Ouais avec Kiba et Hinata

- Oh ! C'est cool

- Oui, c'est rare qu'on se voie hors des missions, alors c'était sympa

- Je suis contente pour toi

- Et toi ?

- Oh ! L'Hokage a décidé que Sasuke dormirait chez moi, et j'ai passé l'après midi avec lui et Naruto, c'était chouette aussi, j'ai vraiment eut l'impression de retourner deux ans en arrière…

Il ressentit un pincement au cœur : Sasuke allait dormir chez elle, Sakura avait l'impression de retourner deux ans en arrière… Dans un sens il était content pour elle, mais en même temps tout cela l'énervait et le rendait jaloux.

Du côté de Sasuke et Naruto ça donnait ça :

- Bon et toi Sasuke tu nous as pas dit comment c'était ton séjour chez Orochimaru

- Pas envie d'en parler

- C'était si nul que ça ?

- C'est pas ça… Je suis devenu fort et tout… Mais… Pff… Laisse tomber, un idiot comme toi ne pourrait pas comprendre

- Eh ! Je suis pas un idiot !

- Si ! Baka

- Baka toi-même, espèce d'abruti

- C'est toi l'abruti, crétin !

- Pff ! T'es méchant Sasuke, on se voit pas pendant deux ans et tu reviens pour m'insulter

- …

Il faillit dire « c'est parce que tu m'as manqué », il se retint de justesse, dire une idiotie pareil n'était franchement pas une bonne idée… Il répondit autre chose à la place :

- T'es vraiment un gamin, Naruto !

- Même pas vrai !

Le brun soupira. Naruto changea de sujet et murmura :

- Dit, qu'est ce que tu penses des deux à côté de nous ?

- Il est clair que Shino craque pour Sakura, répondit Sasuke sur le même ton.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi

- Oh ! Tu as fait marcher ta cervelle pour une fois ?

- Qu'est ce que tu crois, elle ne cesse jamais de fonctionner à pleine puissance…

- Mais oui, mais oui, répondit Sasuke avec un air sceptique…

Retournons du côté de Sakura et Shino :

- Sakura, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui vas-y

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- Comment ça…

- Vis-à-vis de Sasuke… Murmura-t-il pour éviter que le brun n'entende.

La jeune fille sursauta

- Oh ! ça… Je n'en sais rien franchement… Tout est allé un peu trop vite, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis dans tout ça…

- Tu l'aimes encore non ?

- Je sais pas… Peut-être un peu oui, mais… Tout ça c'est vraiment trop bizarre, j'ai besoin de temps pour pouvoir réfléchir.

- Ok

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis moins choquée que tout à l'heure, ça va mieux, et je suis vraiment contente qu'il soit là. J'ai juste besoin de rependre mes repères.

- D'accord… Mais… Si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler… Je suis là ok ?

- Pas de problème.

Sakura pensa que Shino était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, elle en était vraiment heureuse… Il était assurément la seule personne à qui elle avait envie de se confier… Naruto et Sasuke étaient partit trop longtemps, elle ne pouvait plus leur parler comme avant, il lui fallait un peu de temps pour se réadapter. Finalement chacun arrêta de parler dans son coin et les discutions s'embrouillèrent toutes entre elles de tout et n'importe quoi. Seul Sasuke n'ouvrait que très peu la bouche, Shino parlait même plus que lui. Au bout du douxième bol de Naruto tout content d'avoir pu battre un record, tous partirent de chez Ichikaru. Ils prirent le chemin pour rentrer chez Sakura : Naruto et Shino habitaient de ce côté donc ils marchèrent ensemble quelques instant. Naruto et Sakura avançait devant en rigolant tous les deux. Sasuke et Shino suivaient derrière l'air renfermé.

- Au fait Shino… Commença Sasuke

- Quoi ?

- Pour l'insecte que tu avais placé sur moi quelques heures plus tôt… Je crois que je l'ai malencontreusement écrasé…

Il disait ça presque avec un air désolé. Shino releva un sourcil :

- Tu l'as sentit ?

- Immédiatement… Tu sais si j'ai réussi à tuer Orochimaru, il fallait aussi que j'arrive à détecter la moindre parcelle de changement sur moi. N'aimant pas être observé, je ne t'ai pas laissé faire.

- …

- Au fait, pour Sakura…

- Quoi ?

- Je ne me mettrai pas en travers de ton chemin.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

- Arrête, même Naruto a vu que tu en pinçais pour elle…

Shino parut gêné…

- Et puis tu me fusilles des yeux chaque fois que tu me regardes, même derrière tes lunettes on peut voir ton regard meurtrier… T'es jaloux, c'est évident !

Shino ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te volerai pas Sakura !

- Tu dis ça mais… Elle t'aime depuis tellement longtemps…

- Peut-être, mais moi pas. Elle sera bien obligée de m'oublier. Et puis elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec toi.

- Hum…

- C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire.

Le silence se réinstalla. Shino réfléchissait aux paroles de Sasuke, il n'aurait jamais cru que le brun pouvait dire ce genre de chose, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de le consoler, c'était bizarre, il se demanda un instant qu'est ce qu'il avait pu ingurgiter chez Orochimaru pour avoir ce genre de conversation… Puis finalement il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu Sasuke, peut-être l'avait-il jugé trop vite. Il comprit alors pourquoi Naruto avait confiance en lui. Bon il avait quand même écrasé sans pitié un de ses insectes… Mais il avait eut la décence de lui dire… Finalement peut-être que détester ce mec ne lui servirait à rien, même s'il était jaloux de lui, cela ne faisait pas de Sasuke quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais…  
Sasuke, lui, regardait devant lui. Ses deux anciens coéquipiers avaient l'air de beaucoup rigoler tous les deux. L'espace d'un instant il s'imagina rire avec eux… Il se mordit la lèvre, il fallait qu'il arrête d'avoir ce genre de pensé stupide.

Naruto et Sakura rigolaient de tout et de rien, parce qu'ils étaient tout à coup vraiment heureux. Le blond parce qu'il était revenu après deux ans d'entraînement intensif avec un ermite pervers, qu'il revoyait Sakura : sa meilleure amie et son amour d'enfance, et qu'en plus au comble du bonheur Sasuke était de retour. Sakura parce qu'elle revoyait Naruto et Sasuke après deux années sans eux, et aussi parce qu'elle avait le meilleur des amis : Shino. Alors pour faire passer tout ce bonheur ils riaient. Ca faisait du bien, et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas rit comme ça…

Naruto arriva devant chez lui, dit au revoir à ses amis, et s'empressa de rentrer. Puis ce fut au tour de Shino de les quitter, la route n'étant plus la même. Sasuke et Sakura se retrouvèrent donc seuls. Ils finirent par arriver chez la jeune fille. Sakura prit une couette dans un placard et le posa sur le futon qu'elle avait installé plus tôt. Sasuke demanda s'il pouvait aller prendre une douche, elle lui montra la salle de bain, il ne la remercia pas.

Pendant qu'il se lavait Sakura en profita pour se mettre en pyjama et se glisser dans son lit. Il y a deux ans, Sasuke serait venu dormir chez elle, elle en aurait certainement profité pour essayer de l'embrasser pendant son sommeil, elle sourit à cette idée. Finalement elle avait grandit et aujourd'hui était plus mature. Et puis sans savoir pourquoi, embrasser Sasuke ne l'attirait plus tant que ça…

Sasuke essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête pendant que l'eau coulait doucement sur son corps pour le nettoyer (faudrait que j'arrête d'écrire ce genre de chose, je me fais baver moi-même). Il posa son dos contre le mur de la douche et soupira. Il n'avait passé qu'une journée ici et déjà il se demandait comment il avait pu survivre sans tout ça pendant deux ans chez Orochimaru. Là bas, personne ne riait, où alors c'était juste de méchanceté, d'arrogance, de perversité, de cynisme et de sadisme. Là bas, personne ne vous regardait avec pleins de gentillesse et de joie dans le regard. Là bas, personne ne vous traitait d'idiot avec cet air niais… Là bas il n'y avait pas Naruto. Il se maudit un instant d'avoir ses pensées, on avait dit faire le vide dans la tête, pas avoir des pensées niaiseuses et idiotes. Il finit par couper l'eau, s'essuyer et… Se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de pyjama. Qu'en fait il n'avait que son habit avec lequel il était rentré. Bon il pesa le pour du contre, décida que ça irait pour cette nuit, demain il irait demandé à Naruto de lui prêter des affaires.

Quand il retourna dans la chambre, la lumière était éteinte. Il se glissa alors en silence sur le futon sous la couette et observa le plafond.

- Sasuke ?

- Hum ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi tu es revenu réellement ?

- Je…

Répondre, mais alors évasivement…

- On va dire que Konoha me manquait…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…

- Alors… Je t'ai manqué ?

- Ouais… Un peu…

C'était vrai.

- Merci Sasuke

- Pour quoi ?

- D'être revenu… Merci pour moi, et merci pour Naruto. Même si je ne l'ai pas vu pendant deux ans… Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Naruto est vraiment heureux que tu sois revenu… Et puis tu verrais toute la confiance qu'il a sur le fait que tu ne repartiras pas…

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien ce midi… Il est venu au restaurant… Et il m'a assuré que tu ne repartirais pas, il l'a affirmé avec certitude. Même quand Shino l'a provoqué en disant qu'il était bête d'avoir confiance en toi qu'après tout tu n'étais qu'un traître… Euh enfin bref… Il lui a répondu que t'avais peut-être fait une erreur, mais qu'en aucun cas tu n'étais un traître, qu'il croyait en toi et qu'il avait confiance. Il regardait Shino avec pleins d'assurance… Vraiment Naruto croit en toi, comme il ne croit en personne…

- …

- Alors si jamais… Enfin si tu repartais… Je crois que tu le détruirais…

- Je ne repartirai pas.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Plus que jamais…

Il avait dit ça avec une énorme sincérité. Il le pensait. Il n'avait pas envie de repartir, jamais. Il continuerait à devenir fort à Konoha. Sakura fut rassuré, elle sentait qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle avait peut-être bien fait de lui parler de Naruto, la jeune fille n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas remarquer que le blond était important pour Sasuke… Donc que ses pensées comptaient énormément pour le brun…

- Sakura ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce que tu penses de Shino ?

Sasuke se surprit lui-même de tout à coup s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres. A peine revenait-il que déjà il commençait à agir bizarrement, c'était sûr, Naruto avait vraiment une trop mauvaise influence.

- Shino ? C'est quelqu'un de génial vraiment. Il est gentil, calme, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour les autres même s'il n'en laisse rien paraître, j'ai appris à reconnaître chez lui tous les petits signes distinctifs qu'il a quand il est inquiet, ou quand il va mal. Il a une certaine façon de se pincer les lèvres, ses insectes aussi réagissent différemment…

Imparablement, elle le connaissait bien… Encore mieux que Sasuke. Ce dernier sourit, finalement le gars bizarre à lunettes avait sûrement plus de chances qu'il ne semblait le penser.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour rien, mais comme tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec, je demande.

- Ok…

Ils laissèrent le silence se réinstaller, Sakura finit par s'endormir. Sasuke continua à fixer le plafond quelques temps en essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête… Il était bien là. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien, au chaud sous une couette… Chez Orochimaru il dormait très peu, et par terre dans le froid, d'après le serpent ça faisait partit de son entraînement. Là bas tout était fait pour qu'il devienne plus fort, il n'y avait pas cette chaleur et cette tendresse qui se dégage l'air de rien de Konoha, il n'y avait pas une jolie fille aux cheveux roses qui essayait d'attirer son attention, ni de professeur pervers accro à un bouquin… Surtout il n'y avait pas Naruto… Sasuke se claqua mentalement : le vide, on a dit le vide.

A suivre :

Sasuke : j'ai l'air trop niais dans ton truc là

Sakura : aha ! Sasuke a dit que je lui avais manqué !

Shino : moi je me trouve aussi niais que Sasuke

Naruto : oh moi je suis pas trop mal :p !

Sasuke : normal, toi t'es toujours niais

L'autatrice : roh bon, fallait bien que je te fasse avec un peu de sentiments, sinon comment je colle mon SasuNaru hein ? Si tu reviens de chez Orochimaru encore plus glaçon qu'avant. Et puis Shino t'es pas niais d'abord, t'es… euh… Bon ok c'est niaiseux, vous avez raison, mais d'abord c'est moi qui écrit, alors si j'ai envie de me la jouer Harlequin j'ai bien le droit ! Na !


	4. Rêves

**Titre :** Raison d'existence

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** 'va planter sa tante devant chez Masashi Kishimoto', en attendant ils sont à lui…

**Résumé :** Histoire de rêves stupides

**Couples :** SakuShino, KibaHina, pour l'instant :p, et puis… Niark, niark, niark : SasuNaru

**Note :** Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse. Y a sûrement un paquet de fautes, n'y faite pas attention !

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Blackangel :** tenk yuuuuu !

**Haywire :** ouii naruchan c'est le meilleur

**Vivi :** merci, voilou la suite

**stargate alias pacha :** un sasusaku ? 'l'autatrice s'étrangle et meurt presque' ! Je suis désolée de te super décevoir, mais ce ne sera pas un sasusaku… mais merci pour tes comms… Et donc voilà la suite

* * *

Dans la vie il y a toutes sortes de personnes : des gentils, des méchants, des petits, des grands, des maigres, des gros, des abrutis, des intellos, des riches, des pauvres, et j'en passe. Tous ces gens mènent leur vie comme ils l'entendent ou presque. Si on prend le temps d'observer ses gens on se rend compte que la plupart essayent de ne pas avancer seul, peu importe le moyen utiliser : l'amitié, l'amour, la famille..., la seule chose qui leur importe vraiment est de ne jamais être seul. Les personnes qui ne font pas partie de la catégorie « pas seul » sont certainement renfermées sur eux-mêmes, des associables au plus haut point qui refusent le contact le plus possible. Il y a pleins de raisons à ça : ils sont dégoûté de l'être humain, ils aiment l'argent et la richesse plus que les autres, ils aiment la solitude.  
Sasuke Uchiwa lui : c'était parce que son frère avait massacré tout son clan. Pour cette personne rien ne comptait plus que la force. Il fallait qu'il devienne fort car son seul but était de se venger. Il pensait que tout lien possible avec un être humain, que se soit d'amitié ou d'amour, l'empêchait d'avancer dans sa quête, et surtout pouvait contrairement à ce qu'il recherchait : le rendre plus faible. C'était sa façon de penser. Pour cela il a trahit ses amis, il a trahit son village, il a rejoint un serpent vicieux et méchant prêt à tout pour le pouvoir. Il a fait ça pour la force. Pendant deux ans il s'est entraîné comme un forcené, puisant tout le chakra possible en lui, toutes ses ressources, tout son génie. Plus d'une fois il s'est retrouvé complètement épuisé, plus d'une fois il a continué son entraînement dans cet état lamentable, plus d'une fois il a peu dormi et peu récupéré pour recommencer. Ca tuerait n'importe qui. Pas lui. Avant de mourir il avait quelque chose à accomplir, c'était ça qui l'aidait à tenir debout… Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il croyait ou peut-être ce qu'il voulait croire pour ne pas regretter… 

Mais chaque fois qu'il sautait un repas, chaque fois qu'il sautait une nuit, chaque fois qu'il tombait épuisé presque mort après un entraînement ignoble, chaque fois que le serpent le regardait avec son regard de pervers et sifflait de plaisir devant les progrès de son nouvel élève, chaque fois qu'il faisait un truc pénible… Toutes ces fois là, il n'avait qu'une image en tête, une et une seule, quoi qu'il fasse pour la renier, l'oublier, l'enfoncer dans les parties les plus profondes de sa tête, cette image ressurgissait toujours. Et ce n'était pas du tout celle de son frère qui aurait pu lui rappeler sa vengeance. Non cette image c'était…

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Maudit rêve.

Dans la vie il y a toutes sortes de chemins possibles. Il y a le chemin facile, on suit toutes les règles et les lois comme un mouton, il y a le droit chemin : c'est-à-dire qu'on reste bien sage et gentil, y a les voix de l'enfer : devenir une horrible personne parce qu'on aime pas les règles, et qu'on aime bien le sang.

Naruto Uzumaki lui, n'a suivit aucun de ses chemins. Il a suivit sa propre voix, celle qu'il s'est tracé sans l'aide de personne. Tout d'abord : son premier rêve : devenir Hokage pour être reconnu à sa juste valeur. Pour lui rien ne comptait plus que la reconnaissance des gens, parce qu'il avait en lui un monstre : Kyuubi et que ceux qui le savaient le haïssaient et l'évitaient. Il voulait prouver au village et même au monde entier que même avec ça il pouvait être un bon ninja et quelqu'un de bien. C'était son seul et unique but. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il aurait en tête tout à fait autre chose. Et pourtant… Il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait de se concentrer uniquement sur ce rêve. Au début c'était infime, vraiment pas important, un grain de sable dans tout un désert… Puis peu à peu le grain de sable était devenu une plage de grain de sable, puis le désert tout entier. C'était pas désagréable, pas comme un cailloux dans la chaussure, mais en soit c'était quand même un problème.

Parce que chaque fois qu'il criait tout fier « je serai Hokage », chaque fois qu'il riait niaisement, chaque fois qu'il était devant un bol de ramen, chaque fois qu'il devait tirer Ero sennin des maisons de pervers où il allait, toutes ces foutus fois où il se retrouvait seul pour l'entraînement parce que son professeur était allé maté une ou deux filles en petite tenue ou pas de tenue du tout, ben toutes ces fois il y pensait. Il pensait à ce quelque chose : qui le troublait, le dérangeait aussi un peu, mais surtout qui le rendait complètement fou… Alors il s'entraînait avec plus d'effervescence encore, pas qu'il voulait oublier, en fait c'était ce qui le motivait toujours plus, davantage même que de devenir Hokage. Ce tout petit quelque chose qui maintenant prenait une place immense au fond de lui c'était…

Naruto tomba du lit et se réveilla en grognant.

Dans la vie, il y a toutes sortes de femmes. Les très jolies, les intelligentes, les aguicheuses, les timides, les garçons manqués, les gamines, les rêveuses, les mystérieuses, les superficiels… Et puis celle qui était peut-être parfois tout à la fois. De toute façon peu importe, puisque qu'elle soit affreusement belle ou incroyablement laide, toutes les femmes avaient quelque chose de commun entre elles : c'était l'instinct. Bien sûr chez certaine femelle c'est plus développé que chez d'autre, mais elles ont cette disposition qui font qu'elles vont réussir à deviner certains trucs…

Sakura Haruno n'était pas un cas à part. Par exemple pour le départ de Sasuke, elle l'avait tout de suite sentit, et était partit l'attendre. C'est évident qu'elle ne s'attendait peut-être pas à le revoir… Mais cela importait peu. Quand elle avait un mauvais pressentiment Sakura savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose et effectivement il se passait quelque chose. C'était aussi certain que deux et deux font quatre. Elle avait donc apprit à écouter son instinct. Hors depuis le retour de Sasuke ce jour là elle n'avait cessé d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à détecter son origine, mais chaque fois qu'elle l'avait regardé elle avait eut de drôles de frissons dans l'échine, l'ignorant aurait seulement dit que ce n'était que l'amour qui la faisait frissonner, pas une femme. Elle savait que cela annonçait quelque chose. Comme si chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui la mort avait soufflé un air froid sur son dos pour la prévenir. Elle n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup, essayé de ne pas y faire attention, mais la nuit on est obligé d'y réfléchir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout ça ? Elle se demandait si ça concernait Sasuke en lui-même, ou si c'était de quelque chose dont elle devait se méfier chez lui. Mais elle en était sûr il y avait quelque chose de pas net là-dessous. Puis maintenant qu'elle se souvenait de ça, il y avait autre chose… Son frisson se faisait plus fort chaque fois qu'il était à proximité de…

Sakura entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et ouvrit les yeux…

Dans la vie il y a toutes sortes de choses qui rendent fous : les traumatismes crâniens, les chocs psychologiques, l'envie de tuer, la haine aussi… Et son contraire l'amour. Personne qui est tombé un jour amoureux ne pourra dire que ce n'est pas de la folie.

Shino Aburame pas plus que les autres. Inutile de cacher le prénom de sa dulcinée, puisque tout le monde maintenant le connaît, ceux qui l'ignorent devrais retourner voir quelques chapitres plus tôt, tout est dit, donc cette personne qui le rendait dingue c'était Sakura. S'il était du genre poète Shino aurait pu écrire « Sakura, jolie fleur, quand je te vois, je meurs, tu es celle que j'aime, voilà pourquoi j'écris ce poème », mais heureusement pour nous : Shino n'était pas du genre poète (Shino : j'écrirais jamais ce genre de truc débile). Son problème à lui c'était que la folie faisait mauvais ménage avec les insectes. Des insectes fous ne peuvent pas vraiment aider lors d'un combat. Surtout si leur maître avait des ordres contradictoires…

Enfin Shino n'était pas assez stupide pour donner des ordres contradictoires à ses insectes ou pour les rendre aussi fou que lui. Et puis de toute façon ce n'était qu'en présence de Sakura qu'il se sentait tout bizarre et pas pareil. En même temps que la folie de l'amour, il avait découvert la folie de la jalousie. La jalousie, c'est ce qui vous donne envie de tuer votre adversaire s'il tourne trop autour de la personne que vous aimé. Son adversaire c'était Sasuke. Et plusieurs fois il s'était imaginé à l'assassiner, le faire disparaître, le détruire, et prendre sa place dans le cœur de Sakura. D'ailleurs il se faisait ce genre de film chaque fois qu'il sentait que la jeune fille pensait à lui, chaque fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un dans la rue prononcé son nom, chaque fois qu'on parlait de son clan, et aujourd'hui : chaque fois qu'il l'avait regardé. Bien sûr Sasuke lui avait parlé, lui avait dit qu'il ne se mettrait pas en travers de son chemin, pourtant Shino continuait d'imaginer le tuer. Ses insectes l'avaient bien sentis et s'existaient en sa présence, mais étrangement pas seulement en la sienne. Ils étaient drôlement énervés chaque fois qu'ils avaient été en présence d'une autre personne, comme s'ils se méfiaient d'elle ou en avaient peut-être peur. En y repensant chaque fois qu'il avait été en contact de cette personne ses insectes avaient réagis de la même façon, il n'y avait pas prêté attention plus tôt, mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait l'ignorer… Cette personne c'était…

Des jappements le réveillèrent, et il balança son oreiller à la figure de Kiba se demandant ce qu'il venait faire chez lui dès le matin.

- Sakura réveille toi !

- Hummm, fit la jeune fille ensommeillée…

- Allez debout !

Elle ouvrit les yeux, regarda Sasuke, eut un sursaut… Puis se souvint qu'effectivement il était revenu la veille et qu'il devait vivre chez elle pour un temps indéterminé. Elle lui sourit et se leva.

- Bonjour ! Ca va bien ?

Il ne répondit pas et tourna la tête. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, c'était Sasuke après tout. Puis repensa à son rêve. Bizarre cette histoire d'instinct. Pourtant c'était vrai, quand elle regardait le brun même là maintenant elle ressentait comme un malaise. Elle secoua la tête, pas la peine d'y penser, si une catastrophe devait arriver elle viendrait bien assez tôt. Elle décida d'aller se laver, laissant Sasuke tout seul dans sa chambre.

Le brun réfléchissait. Il avait bien dormi, peut-être même trop bien. Il avait fait ce putain de rêve, lui rappelant les mauvais moments passés chez Orochimaru. Il l'avait quitté, il l'avait tué, c'était pas pour se souvenir de tout ça en rêve… Puis lui rappeler l'air de rien la véritable raison pour laquelle il était rentré c'était vraiment chiant. Oui il savait pourquoi il était là, pas la peine de lui rappeler sans cesse bon sang. Déjà que lui-même essayait d'oublier cette raison foireuse pour laquelle il était revenu alors c'était pas la peine de lui marteler le cerveau avec cette image à la con. Quand la jeune fille eut finit de se laver, elle l'invita à descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, tant mieux, sinon ils n'auraient pas vu d'un très bon œil que celui qu'ils prenaient pour un traître soit là à manger dans leur cuisine.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux bouchés

- Voir Naruto, faut que je lui emprunte des affaires.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas juste en chercher chez toi ?

- J'ai grandis, je ne rentrerai sûrement pas dans des habits qui datent de deux ans.

Il eut envie d'ajouter qu'il était également hors de question de porter les vieilles affaires d'Itachi, mais il s'abstint.

- Je comprends… Mais je ne sais pas si Naruto n'a pas le même problème que toi, après tout il s'est aussi absenté pendant deux ans.

- Il a du acheté des affaires en cours de chemin, il n'est sûrement pas revenu les mains vides…

- Maintenant que tu le dis… Oui je me souviens… Son sac était énorme…

Elle se souvenait même s'être demandé comment il arrivait a marché avec un sac aussi gros sur son dos. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Naruto était toujours le même, à voir les choses en grand il oubliait totalement d'être rationnel, c'est pourquoi il se trimballait avec un sac trois fois trop lourd pour lui. Sasuke sourit aussi, il ne l'avait pas vu, mais imaginait très bien. Quand la jeune fille tomba sur le sourire du beau brun, elle redevint la petite Sakura amoureuse l'espace d'un instant :

- wouaaouuuh Sasuke, ce que tu es mignon quand tu souris.

Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement pour laisser place à une mine froide. Il se maudit instantanément, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mette à faire n'importe quoi chaque fois qu'il pensait à Naruto ? Il finit de manger en 48ème vitesse, nettoya ses couverts, et laissa Sakura plantée toute seule dans la cuisine…

- Shino debout gros fainéant !

Cria Kiba en cœur avec Akamaru, qui lui se contenta d'aboyer. Un oreiller vola.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Kiba ?

- Ordre de l'Hokage, on a une mission grosse marmotte !

Shino se relève et se frottent les yeux. Il n'a pas ses lunettes là notre ami Shino, et non je suis désolé de décevoir toutes les fans de Shino avec ses jolies lunettes de soleil, mais il ne dort pas avec. Cependant il se dépêche de les remettre.

- Tu me fais pas peur du tout Shino là, même avec tes lunettes, je te signal que tu es en pyjama, c'est pas du tout la classe.

Kiba explose de rire devant sa blague pas drôle, Shino le fout à la porte et s'habille en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour Kiba pour rouvrir la porte.

- Putain, mais t'as rien sous ton manteau pour t'habiller aussi vite ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, c'est la magie des fanfics

Cela dit c'est peut-être encore un énorme délire d'une autatrice folle qui était en manque d'inspiration un lundi après midi avant d'aller en cours. (Dans le temps là je pouvais aller en cours…)

Bref passons.

- C'est quoi la mission ? Demanda Shino qui aimerait bien savoir pourquoi il a été réveillé en plein milieu d'un rêve bizarre.

- C'était une blague ! C'était pour que tu te lèves plus vite.

Ici, Shino hésita entre plusieurs trucs : étrangler Kiba, le donner en nourriture à ses insectes, le faire sauter sur une mine, l'envoyer faire un tour dans l'espace, lui faire bouffer la moquette…

Finalement il se contenta de demander :

- Alors pourquoi tu viens me chercher ?

- Bah… Euh… En fait… Euh… Voilà, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Hinata… Et euh… Enfin tu vois… Je voulais te demander de m'aider à organiser un truc géant rien que pour elle.

- Tu viens me réveiller pour me demander ça ?

- En fait… Oui !

Ici, Shino hésita encore entre plusieurs solutions possibles : vendre Kiba dans un marché aux esclaves, lui faire bouffer son chien, le faire passer par la fenêtre encore fermée, ou juste accepter de l'aider. Finalement il soupira.

- Alors ? T'es d'accord…

- Ok ! C'est bon !

- Youpi ! Merci mon pote ! Bon viens on va faire le tour du village pour mettre aux courants les autres et les inviter.

- Tu pouvais pas faire ça tout seul ?

- Non, allez viens !

Il tira de force Shino…

- Tout d'abord direction chez Naruto ! Hinata est super contente qu'il soit revenu, alors on va l'inviter en premier…

Naruto… Shino repensa à son rêve et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien signifier…

Le blond était entrain de manger un plat de ramen instantané quand on frappa à la porte. C'est la bouche pleine qu'il alla ouvrir.

- Oh ! Chalut Chachuke ! Dit Naruto tout en avalant ses ramen. Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici ? Continua-t-il en laissant Chachuke, enfin Sasuke rentrer chez lui.

- Yo ! Je suis venu voir si t'avais des affaires à me prêter.

- Des affaires ?

- Oui ! Un pyjama, des vêtements…

- Euh… Ouais je dois avoir ça. J'ai acheté pleins de trucs en voyage avec Jiraya…

Naruto partit dans sa chambre chercher ce que Sasuke lui avait demandé. Il revint avec un pyjama jaune titi, un jolie bonnet de nuit , des habits oranges fluo…

Sasuke fit une drôle de tête, il ne se voyait vraiment pas porter ça. Il se demanda si emprunter des affaires à Naruto était vraiment une bonne idée…

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Ca devrait t'aller non ? On fait à peu près la même taille maintenant…

- C'est pas ça… soupira Sasuke. T'as pas… plus sobre ?

- Sobre ?

- Ouais, plus discret, plus foncé, plus dans mes couleurs.

- Oh… Attend je vais voir ça…

Bien sûr qu'il avait. Pas qu'il était du genre à porter des couleurs sombres, non pas du tout, mais quand il était tombé sur cette tenue il l'avait acheté… Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il ne la mettait jamais ? C'était bien là le problème, le grain de sable qui devient désert, tout ce qu'il faisait il le faisait en rapport avec ce qu'il venait de rêver. C'est-à-dire Sasuke. Oui ok, c'était stupide, c'est pas comme si en chemin il allait le rencontrer et le ramener à Konoha en lui offrant des beaux habits… Mais il n'y pouvait rien, dès que quelque chose lui rappelait son ami, il l'achetait… Au cas où qu'il disait. Il prit le pantalon noir, et le tee-shirt bleu marine, le pyjama de la même couleur et lui emmena.

Sasuke cru rêver, c'était exactement de son goût et de son style, il manquait juste le petit éventail. Il avait du mal à imaginer Naruto avec ces habits, il ne pensait pas que le blond était du genre à s'habiller dans des couleurs sombres. Il prit les vêtements des mains de Naruto et ne dit pas merci.

- Je savais pas que tu portais des vêtements comme ça…

Le blond sursauta, détourna le regard, fixa le plancher et bredouilla :

- Euh… En fait, je les ai jamais mis…

- Hein ?

- Je les ai jamais porté…

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh ! Je me suis dit que finalement ça m'irait pas.

- Pourquoi tu les as achetés alors, idiot ?

- Pour rien… Puis en se retournant vers Sasuke il ajouta : Et puis ils t'iront sûrement mieux qu'à moi, alors je te les donne…

Il lui sourit niaisement, le brun resta silencieux (il pourrait au moins dire merci, quel gougeât), le blond lui proposa d'aller se changer, Sasuke hocha la tête pour dire qu'il acceptait et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de Naruto sans ajouter un mot.

Pendant ce temps Naruto en profita pour finir ses ramen, ou essayer de finir ses ramen, parce qu'à nouveau on frappa à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir.

- Yo Kiba, Akamaru, Shino. C'est pour avoir des vêtements ?

- Hein ? Demanda Kiba avec un air stupide

- Non rien ! Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ?

- Oh ! Dans trois jours c'est l'anniversaire d'Hinata, on va faire une fête, alors je t'invite… Tu vas venir hein ?

- Une fête ? Ouais bien sûr que je viens !

- Cool ! Bon ben c'est tout ce qu'on avait à te dire, surtout ne dit rien à Hinata, allez A+

Kiba commença à partir, Shino resta planté là, ses insectes réagissaient bizarrement… Comme dans son rêve, ils se comportaient étrangement en présence de Naruto.

- Oh ! Mec tu viens ?

- Ouais ouais j'arrive c'est bon…

Mais il ne fit pas un pas que déjà Sasuke sortait de la salle de bain et vint se tenir derrière Naruto. Ses insectes s'excitèrent encore plus. Il fixa le brun méchamment, même derrière ses lunettes on sentait son regard meurtrier. Sasuke soupira, même après ce qu'il lui avait dit hier, Shino continuait de le dévisager avec cet air de mépris. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se scruter comme ça, Kiba et Naruto se demandant ce qu'il se passait. C'est ce moment que choisit Sakura pour débarquer.

- Oh ! Sasuke, tu aurais pu m'attendre ce matin…

Le dénommé se retourna vers la jeune fille en soupirant :

- Je dois juste vivre chez toi, t'es pas obligé de jouer mon chien de garde.

Shino sentit tout son être s'enflammer en entendant la remarque du brun. Il le fixa encore plus dangereusement. Sakura eut un frisson dans tout le corps, encore ce mauvais pressentiment, comme dans son rêve, elle ne se trompait pas, l'impression était encore plus puissante quand Sasuke était proche de Shino. Kiba qui sentait le malaise essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Sakura, justement tu tombes bien, on fait une fête dans trois jours pour l'anniversaire d'Hinata, évidemment tu es invités, se serait bien que tu viennes.

- Bien sûr, merci pour l'invitation.

- Bon ben voilà, je crois qu'on a fait tout ce qu'on devait faire dans le coin, tu viens Shino.

Les deux amis s'apprêtèrent à partir pour de vrai cette fois, mais le blond les retint :

- Eh ! Eh ! Kiba, tu as oublié de demander à Sasuke s'il voulait venir…

Kiba se tourna vers Naruto gêné

- Euh…Ah, oui…

Sasuke soupira devant la bêtise du blond :

- Il ne m'a pas oublié crétin, il ne veut pas m'inviter c'est différent !

- Mais non pourquoi est ce que tu ne serais pas invité d'abord ? Hein Kiba, Sasuke il peut venir aussi ?

Le maître d'Akamaru bredouilla :

- Euh… Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Puis ajouta un peu plus sûr de lui : Tu veux venir Sasuke ?

- Non, je ne viendrai pas.

Naruto sursauta

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai pas envie.

Sasuke mit un terme à la discutions en disparaissant à l'intérieur. Kiba émit un léger soupir de soulagement, qui malheureusement pour lui n'échappa pas à Naruto.

- Tu as l'air content qu'il ne vienne pas ?

Kiba se gratta le derrière de la tête :

- C'est pas ça Naruto, c'est juste que tu vois… Il a été quand même pendant deux ans chez Orochimaru, on ne peut le laisser aller partout comme bon lui semble.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix méchante, et sans attendre de réponse il ajouta : t'as peur de lui ? Tu crois qu'il est revenu détruire Konoha ? Tu crois qu'il va nous faire du mal ?

Il était de plus en plus agressif. Les insectes de Shino étaient plus énervés que jamais, même Akamaru commença à grogner.

- Naruto calme toi, supplia Sakura.

Il se retourna vers elle :

- Alors tu penses comme eux, tu penses que Sasuke n'est qu'un traître ?

- NON ! Je ne pense pas ça, et tu le sais très bien.

Cette phrase suffit à adoucir le blond. L'air se détendit un peu, et Akamaru arrêta de grogner. Les insectes de Shino se calmèrent aussi. Finalement Naruto regarda Kiba et lui dit :

- Quoi que tu penses, Sasuke n'est pas un ennemi… Il finira bien par tous vous le prouvez. Mais en attendant il est mon meilleur ami, alors le premier qui s'en prend à lui ou qui lui fait du mal il aura à faire au futur Hokage Uzumaki Naruto.

- Ok ! Ok, furent les dernières paroles de Kiba.

Il tira Shino par la manche, et ils partirent tous les deux. Sakura toujours debout devant la porte ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Le blond lui proposa de rentrer, elle déclina son offre, finalement peut-être que Sasuke avait raison elle n'était pas son chien de garde. A la place elle préféra suivre Kiba et Shino. Naruto referma la porte en soupirant un peu déçu du comportement de ses amis.

Sasuke était assis sur la table de la cuisine, il avait assisté à toute la scène de loin, ou du moins il avait tout entendu. Alors quand Naruto vint le rejoindre et qu'il lui demanda si ça allait, il se leva et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il ne bougea pas plus, ne fit rien d'autre. Il profita juste du moment, en repensant à son rêve. Cette image qui l'avait maintenu en vie ces deux dernières années : c'était celle du sourire de Naruto. Alors sans se maîtriser il murmura doucement :

- Merci…

A suivre…

Sasuke : il sert à quoi ce chapitre ?

L'autatrice : j'en sais rien…

Sasuke : il se passe rien dedans

L'autatrice : je sais, il est tout vide… En plus je voulais faire une espèce de suspens, mais je suis sûr que tout le monde avait deviné à chaque fois… Et puis je révèle tout au fur à mesure, j'aurais pu laisser du piment pour les épisodes d'après, mais même pas… (Va déprimer dans son coin de sa nullitée)

Naruto qui se moque complètement de la déprime de l'autatrice : où il s'est planqué le Kiba que j'aille lui foutre la raclé de sa vie pour avoir été méchant avec mon Sasuke ?

Kiba se cachant sous la table : mais c'est pas ma faute…

Naruto secouant Kiba dans tous les sens puis préparant le rasengan pour lui faire mordre la poussière : t'as aucune excuse !

L'autatrice : pendant que Naruto est entrain de massacré Kiba qu'on va devoir ramasser à la petite cuillère si ça continu, postez des petits rewiews…

Naruto transformé en Kyuubi : reviens ici !

L'autatrice : en fait il faudra peut-être un microscope et une pince…


	5. Un nom pour une étoile

**Titre :** Raison d'existence

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** 'va planter sa tante devant chez Masashi Kishimoto', en attendant ils sont à lui…

**Résumé :** Anniversaire d'Hinata

**Couples :** Ahem : je suis une fan élémentaire du SasuSaku, alors évidemment ça va se terminer comme ça… 'blam se prend une porte'

Non pour faire rapide : sakushino, kibahina, lee et le mur, sasunaru, et petit nejitenten

**Note :** Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse. Y a sûrement un paquet de fautes, n'y faite pas attention !

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Blackangel :** Bah, encore merci et voici la suite

**Vivi :** oui Sasunaru approche à petit pas ! NYAHAHAHA

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés.

Durant ces trois jours Sasuke avait évité de sortir. Pour différentes raisons : tout d'abord, la première, la plus évident c'était à cause des gens. Bien sûr il se fichait un peu qu'on le fusille du regard, ou qu'on chuchote « regarde c'est le traître Uchiwa », il moquait même qu'on s'éloigne de lui avec un air effrayé. Mais il préférait les éviter. La deuxième raison, c'était qu'il était constamment suivit, et peu importe la discrétion absolue de ses poursuivants, il les sentait. Comme il l'avait expliqué à Shino, s'il avait réussit à battre Orochimaru c'était pas pour rien. Plus d'une fois il eut envie de les semer, il ne le fit pas, cela emmènerait trop le doute sur le fait qu'il était revenu sans idée dangereuse. De toute façon il n'avait pas besoin de sortir, ou alors très peu. Il avait passé ses nuits chez Sakura et ses jours chez Naruto. Le blond restait avec lui toute la journée, il aurait pu tout aussi bien sortir, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Sasuke tout seul, pas parce qu'il se méfiait de lui, au contraire, parce qu'il aimait bien être en sa présence.

Sakura avait continué son entraînement chez l'Hokage.

Shino et Kiba avait préparé la fête pour Hinata.

Trois jours étaient passés.

- Viens !

- Non !

Naruto tirait sur la manche de Sasuke pour le forcer à venir à cette maudite fête.

- Sasuke, tu viens !

- Non je n'irai pas

Le blond qui n'avait pas du tout perdu son caractère de « je boude si tu fais pas ce que je dis » et de « je suis têtu jusqu'au bout », prit la mine boudeuse : serra les lèvres et gonfla les joues tout en serrant les bras.

- Si tu viens pas, j'y vais pas !

- Mais vas y, crétin, tout le monde t'attend

- Alors tu viens avec moi

Sasuke soupira, quand le blond avait quelque chose en tête…

- Ok ! Mais juste vingt minutes, pas plus !

- Youpi ! Alors allons y !

Il prit sa main sans réfléchir et le tira de force chez Kiba, où avait lieu la fête.

Tout le monde était dans le noir, tout le monde sauf Sasuke, Naruto : parce qu'ils étaient en retard. Et Kiba qui devait emmener Hinata. Cinq minutes plus tard la jeune fille et le maître d'Akamaru arrivaient. Quand la petite brune alluma la lumière tout le monde gueula :

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE

Et voilà c'était l'émotion, la grande joie, le bonheur total. Des cadeaux s'échangèrent, des bises, des serrements de mains, des mercis, tout le blabla d'un bon anniversaire, et la musique commença.

Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent peu après. Quand le blond entra tout le monde s'extasia, particulièrement Hinata, mais un blanc s'installa quand tous virent par qui il était accompagné. C'est ce moment là que choisit la musique pour s'arrêter. L'espace de quelques secondes Sasuke se vit partir, mais la main de Naruto resserra son emprise sur la sienne et le blondinet piailla :

- Alors ? C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrements ? On est à un anniversaire, tout le monde doit faire la fête !

Les paroles de Naruto semblèrent faire de l'effet puisque la musique redémarra et les gens reprirent leurs discutions où ils l'avaient laissé. Le blond en souriant entraîna Sasuke vers un coin tranquille. Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans un angle d'un mur.

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, commenta le brun

- Mais non ! T'occupes pas de tout ça, amuse toi !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, le brun n'était déjà pas de ceux qui s'amusent, il l'était encore moins quand il sentait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Hinata s'approcha d'eux :

- Bonjour Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun…

- Salut Hinata-chan ! Joyeux anniversaire… Dit Naruto en lui donnant un paquet cadeau. C'est de ma part et de celle de Sasuke.

Le brun n'était pas au courant qu'il avait participé à quoi que se soit pour le cadeau de la jeune fille…

Hinata prit le paquet avec un sourire timide et l'ouvrit. C'était une boîte de ramen instantané… Elle émit un petit rire amusé.

- Merci Naruto !

- De rien , les ramen c'est toujours un cadeau qui fait plaisir.

Même Sasuke eut envie de rire à cet instant. Les ramen c'étaient un cadeau qui ne pouvait faire plaisir qu'à Naruto. Mais la jeune fille semblait contente quand même, après tout c'est l'intention qui compte.

- Hinata ? Tu viens danser

C'était Kiba qui venait d'arriver derrière elle.

- Oui, j'arrive… Encore merci Naruto…

Puis elle partit main dans la main avec Kiba, ils allèrent poser la boite de ramen dans la cuisine, puis retournèrent dans le salon pour danser.

Sasuke aurait voulu que les vingt minutes promises ne soient qu'en fait cinq minutes. Il sentait sur lui des regards inquiets. Pourtant ces gens qui le regardaient avaient partagé avec lui les mêmes années de cours, les mêmes examens… Ok il avait trahit, d'accord il était partit deux ans, et oui il revenait comme ça comme un cheveux sur la soupe, est ce que ça faisait de lui quelqu'un de dangereux ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer son raisonnement que Sakura arrivait.

- Salut vous deux ! Enfin Sasuke je t'ai vu ce matin !

- Yo Sakura-chan.

- Bah alors restez pas dans votre coin comme ça, venez vous amusez avec nous

- Je crois pas que je sois le bienvenu, grogna Sasuke.

- Justement viens, comme ça tu leur prouveras que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

- Hmf !

Sakura lui sourit, s'accroupit en face de lui et demanda :

- Tu veux venir danser avec moi ?

- Non, répondit-il catégoriquement.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses prit un air déçu. Sasuke se reçut un coup dans les côtes, c'est Naruto qui venait de lui donner un coup de coude :

- Allez vas-y va, tu peux bien lui faire ça, elle t'héberge…

- J'ai jamais demandé à habiter chez elle

- Sasuke, fait pas l'idiot, va danser avec elle !

- C'est bon Naruto, s'il ne veut pas, c'est pas important, murmura Sakura.

Le blond fusilla des yeux le brun qui haussa les épaules, ce qui lui valu de se recevoir un autre coup dans les côtes.

- Moi Sakura-chan, je veux bien danser avec toi, laissons cet idiot bouder dans son coin !

La kunoichi sourit. Sasuke qui n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver seul dans cet endroit soupira, bon après tout il n'avait rien à perdre d'accorder une danse à Sakura.

- Ok, Sakura, je veux bien.

- Eh ! Maintenant c'est trop tard, elle va danser avec moi, se plaignit Naruto.

Mais Sakura bien trop contente de pouvoir danser avec Sasuke, l'avait déjà entraîné sur la piste. Sasuke n'avait jamais dansé, conclusion il ne savait pas danser, cependant Sakura ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle posa les mains du brun sur ses hanches, puis entoura ses épaules de ses bras, enfin elle se colla contre lui. Il était figé, ça faisait un siècle qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche de quelqu'un, alors il se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Puis ils tournèrent doucement, pas du tout sur le rythme de la musique qui en l'occurrence était un rock assez violent. (Pourquoi je sens des regards dangereux se tourner vers moi quand j'écris cette scène ? J'entends aussi de voix me dire « pas de SasuSaku »…)

Shino assistait à toute la scène avec beaucoup de jalousie, tellement qu'il s'en mordait les lèvres.

- Si tu continues à les mordre comme ça tu vas te faire mal !

Il sursauta et se tourna surpris vers Naruto. Il ne l'avait pas du tout sentit venir, ni lui, ni même ses insectes. Son entraînement avec Jiraya n'avait sûrement pas juste consisté à le sortir des maisons de plaisirs…

- Détend toi Shino, il ne fait que danser avec elle.

- Mouais…

- Si tu veux pas te la faire piquer, pourquoi tu ne lui proposes pas de danser avec toi ?

- Elle ne regarde que lui depuis que vous êtes arrivé, tu crois franchement que j'en ai eu le courage ?

- Je vois pas où est le problème.

- Laisse tomber.

- Essaye de l'inviter quand elle reviendra !

- Hum

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va dire oui, alors demande lui.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, oui il allait le faire, il allait lui demander une danse. Mais qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Il ne serait jamais aussi proche d'elle que Sasuke de toute façon.

Sakura était contente de danser avec lui. Deux ans plus tôt elle l'aurait sûrement serré encore plus fort dans ses bras pour en profiter. Aujourd'hui elle était tout simplement heureuse qu'il lui accorde une danse. Elle aurait pensé que tout son être allait s'enflammer, que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine… Elle ne ressentit que de la joie.

Sasuke, lui, appréciait juste le contact et la chaleur. Déjà il oubliait les autres, ensuite ça lui changeait du lieu glacial où il avait échoué pendant deux ans. Il appréciait, mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas tout à coup fondre, se sentir rassuré, ni tomber amoureux. Quand la danse se termina, ils se séparèrent sans un mot, et se dirigèrent vers Naruto qui était toujours près de Shino.

- Qu'est ce que vous étiez mignon tous les deux.

Shino se demanda si Naruto avait dit ça pour l'embêter ou parce que c'était vrai. Peut-être un peu des deux.

- Mais Sasuke je ne te pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir volé la place. Dit Naruto pour taquiner le brun.

- Crétin !

- Quoi ? Qui est un crétin ? Idiot !

Sasuke secoua la tête las.

- Bon ça fait vingt minutes, je m'en vais moi, salut !

- Eh menteur, tricheur, ça fait que dix minutes…

Il soupira, Naruto ne le laisserait pas partir tant que les vingt minutes ne seraient pas réellement passées.

Pendant ce temps Shino réfléchissait à la façon de proposer une danse à Sakura… Soudain un slow retentit comme pour lui venir en aide. Naruto lui jeta un clin d'œil.

- Euh… Sakura ?

- Oui ?

- Hum… Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

Shino hésitait, bredouillait, était mal à l'aise, encore un truc à ajouter dans la liste des choses inhabituels qu'il faisait en compagnie de Sakura.

- Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, au plus grand bonheur de notre gars à lunette.

Naruto rit. Sasuke resta glacial. Il avait hâte que les vingt minutes promises s'achèvent.

- Alors Sasuke c'était bien cette danse ?

- Hum

- Arrête de faire la tête, tu as de la chance, tu as été invité toi ! Par une jolie fille en plus.

- Mouais

- Pourquoi tu fais ta tronche ? On est à une fête, c'est cool non ? Tu devrais t'amuser pour une fois, ça te changerait, et puis chez Orochimaru tu ne devais pas souvent faire la fête… Alors tu pourrais au moins sourire un peu…

- Je n'aime pas m'amuser, ni faire la fête.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle.

Shino était au comble du bonheur. Il ne savait pas danser lui non plus, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Il était tout contre Sakura, c'était tout ce qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Sakura elle aussi était contente, c'était la première fois qu'elle dansait avec Shino… Ca lui plaisait énormément. Elle se sentait vraiment bien, elle se resserra un peu contre lui sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Shino lui l'avait remarqué, et son cœur lâcha. Il eut peur que la jeune fille l'entende tellement il cognait dans sa poitrine, mais si elle s'apercevait de quelque chose elle n'en montrait rien.

- Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est les autres qui te dérangent ?

- ?

- Oui leurs regards, tout ça… Quand ils pensent que tu es leur ennemi…

Il se retourna vers Naruto.

- Un peu oui !

- Je sais ce que c'est, je connais ça… Tu devrais pas y faire attention, au bout d'un moment ils se réhabitueront à ta présence, ils ont juste besoin d'un peu de temps, tu verras…

- Comment ça, tu connais ça ?

- Oh ! Orochimaru ne t'as pas raconté, j'aurais cru qu'il te le dirait pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à tenir sa langue, au sens propre comme au figuré.

- Ne m'a pas raconté quoi ?

Naruto tourna sa tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens, puis lui sourit bêtement :

- Non rien, laisse tomber… Bon t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas danser ?

- Explique, Naruto.

Il détourna les yeux devant le regard soutenu de Sasuke, puis fixa Sakura et Shino :

- Ils sont mignon tous les deux tu ne trouves pas ?

Sasuke comprit qu'il ne dirait rien, il n'insista pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard la musique se finit, mais Sakura et Shino ne se décollèrent pas et continuèrent de danser quand le deuxième slow commença, Sasuke précisa :

- Quinze minutes

Cela énerva Naruto, il n'était pas du genre patient comme tout le monde le sait.

- C'est bon, tu veux partir j'ai bien compris, ben casse toi !

- Ok !

Le brun commença à s'en aller doucement, espérant inconsciemment que Naruto le retienne, mais il n'en fit rien, et Sasuke se retrouva dehors. Bah toute façon il n'aimait pas les fêtes, il l'avait dit lui-même.

Naruto resta tout seul planté là à regarder les autres dansés. Il se sentait de trop. Oh ! Bien sûr les autres ne le considérait pas comme un ennemi, lui, mais il s'était également absenté un certain temps, personne ne nous oublie au bout de deux ans c'est sûr, mais ils ont tous vécu tout pleins de trucs sans nous, ils ont appris à mieux se connaître sans nous, ils ont changés sans nous…

- Et merde !

Il sortit dehors à la poursuite de Sasuke.

Shino et Sakura finirent par se lâcher, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instant. Sakura sourit et tourna la tête pour regarder ce que faisaient Sasuke et Naruto. Mais elle tomba sur le mur, ils n'étaient plus là. Ses yeux firent le tour du salon mais ne les trouvèrent pas. Shino assistait à son petit manège sans trop savoir quoi faire. La jeune fille s'inquiéta, elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison d'être soucieuse, les deux garçons étaient dehors, ou étaient chacun partit se coucher… Mais elle n'aima pas les savoir disparu. Elle les avait perdu une fois, elle n'avait pas envie qu'ils s'envolent à nouveau, ils étaient comme deux frères pour elle.

Shino se mordit les joues, elle avait l'air de penser encore à Sasuke, quand donc oubliera-t-elle ce gars ?

- Je me demande où ils sont partit… lâcha-t-elle

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Sasuke a dû partir, il avait dit qu'il ne resterait que vingt minutes d'après ce que j'ai compris. Et Naruto a dû le raccompagner jusque chez toi.

- Oui tu as raison…

C'est bizarre comme les paroles de Shino la rassuraient tout de suite…

- On va s'asseoir un coup ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant

Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser quand elle souriait comme ça, il accepta, et tout deux partir s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille.

Sasuke marchait tout seul les mains dans les poches, il se dirigeait vers chez Sakura pour aller se coucher. Depuis qu'il était à nouveau ici il avait retrouvé le plaisir d'une nuit entière à dormir. Quand il passa sous un arbre, un blond tomba d'une branche juste devant lui :

- Bouh !

Et il explosa de rire. Sasuke n'avait pas sentit Naruto. Pourtant quand des ANBU le suivaient il les sentait à des mètres à la ronde. Le blond avait toutefois été tout près de lui et il n'avait rien vu venir, rien ressenti. Etait-ce parce qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés ? Il savait que non, car il était entraîné pour ressentir n'importe quelle présence autour de lui, même quand il avait la tête ailleurs. Naruto était-il vraiment devenu plus fort ? Sûrement après deux ans d'entraînement, mais au point d'être plus discret que des ANBU ?

- Youhou ! Naruto appelle Sasuke ! Redescend sur Konoha !

Le brun cligna des yeux. Oh ! Après tout, inutile de s'inquiéter pour ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, dobe ? Je croyais que t'aimais les fêtes…

- Humm oui… Commença-t-il avec une petite mine renfrognée. Mais il n'y avait pas ramen, une fête sans ramen, c'est pas une vraie fête, ajouta-t-il tout sourire.

- Tu penses qu'à bouffer…

- Peut-être bien ! Bon viens !

Il le tira par la manche pour l'emmener quelque part. Sasuke une fois de plus se laissa entraîner, curieux de savoir ce que le blond lui réservait. Finalement ils grimpèrent tous deux sur un toit. Naruto s'étala et regarda le ciel (pourquoi est ce que dans 80 de mes fics les personnages fixent le ciel ? Réponse A : parce que l'autatrice trouve que c'est un lieu romantique, réponse B : parce que l'autatrice adore le ciel, réponse C : parce que l'autatrice ne sait pas quoi faire regarder d'autre à ses personnages, un mur c'est moins passionnant, réponse D : parce que c'est l'autatrice et qu'elle fait ce qu'elle veut…)

Donc après cette brève interruption débile d'une autatrice folle nous reprenons l'histoire : Naruto s'étala sur le toit et regarda le ciel, Sasuke fit de même.

- Dit Sasuke, tu peux me dire c'est quelle étoile ça ?

Le blond pointait du doigt le ciel.

- Je sais pas j'y connaît rien en étoile !

- Toi ? Tu ignores quelque chose ! Alors là, je suis bluffé.

- Hmf !

- Bon tant pis, on a cas lui donner un jolie nom autre que le sien. Je sais, on va l'appeler Sakura !

- C'est un prénom ridicule pour une étoile.

- Même pas vrai, Sakura elle est jolie comme une étoile. Et puis d'abord t'as cas lui trouver un nom toi si t'es pas content.

- Mikoto

- Ouais c'est beau c'est vrai…

- C'était le prénom de ma mère.

- Ah !

Le silence s'abattit sur l'exclamation de Naruto. Sasuke se maudit intérieurement, il venait de parler de sa mère, il détestait en faire mention, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse n'importe quoi quand il était près du blond ?

- Sasuke ?

- Hum ?

- Ca fait quoi…

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait quoi d'avoir une maman ?

Le brun fit un arrêt sur image. Il n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus appropriée à qui on devait demander ça…

- Je sais que je devrais pas te demander ça, mais tu vois je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait, ce qu'on ressentait… Comment c'était. Iruka a été un peu comme un père pour moi, mais c'est pas comparable à une maman… Je voudrais savoir…

Malgré lui Sasuke expliqua :

- C'est quelque chose de génial… Quand t'as peur la nuit c'est elle qui vient te consoler, c'est une magicienne parce que dans ses bras tous les cauchemars s'envolent. Elle est toujours là pour faire attention à toi, te soigner, elle remarque le moindre changement chez toi… Quand ça va pas, elle te fait un bisou et ça va mieux. Elle est toujours attentive, à l'écoute, réconfortante… Une maman c'est irremplaçable…

Il avait murmuré dans un souffle les dernières paroles… Des souvenirs joyeux lui revinrent en mémoire, beaucoup d'image du sourire de sa mère. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue. Puis une haine incommensurable monta en lui, tout ça c'était la faute d'Itachi, il ne souffrirait pas autant si se salaud n'avait jamais existé… Il aurait certainement hurlé si une main ne s'était pas doucement glissée dans la sienne. Cette main toute chaude le calma instantanément, il la prit et la serra.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke, j'aurais jamais dû te demander ça…

- C'est bon !

- Je veux te dire…

- Quoi ?

- Moi je serai toujours là pour toi, toujours. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Sasuke s'autorisa un sourire. Naruto était le meilleur des amis, le blond représentait tout pour lui à ses yeux. Il n'avait plus personne, et aujourd'hui il avait à nouveau quelqu'un. Il serra plus fort encore la main.

- Naruto…

- Quoi ?

- L'étoile on devrait l'appeler comme ça…

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'un futur Hokage devrait avoir son nom dans les étoiles…

Naruto en ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Sasuke venait-il bien de dire ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il croyait alors vraiment que le rêve de Naruto se concrétiserait…

Sasuke pensa que Naruto pour une étoile c'était peut-être un peu ridicule, mais ça lui convenait très bien, parce que le blond c'était un peu comme son étoile, il brillait fort et parfois il lui indiquait le chemin…

La fête dura longtemps, tout le monde s'amusait. Hinata avait remarqué l'absence de Naruto et était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu danser avec lui au moins une fois, tant pis se serait pour une autre fois, et puis elle avait Kiba. Shino et Sakura ne s'étaient pas lâché de la soirée… Ils avaient encore dansé, discuté, s'étaient moqués de Neji qui rougissait en demandant une danse à Tenten, avaient rit de la danse ridicule de Lee, ils avaient passer une super soirée. Soirée qui s'achevait… Peu à peu les gens partaient, puis finalement se fût leur tour de dire au revoir à leurs amis. Ils marchèrent doucement dans les rues vides de Konoha, aucun des deux n'étaient pressé de rentrer, ils étaient bien là dans le silence de la nuit.

- Je te raccompagne ?

- Je peux me défendre tu sais, je suis quand même une Ninja, dit Sakura en riant.

Mais elle accepta. Pas parce qu'elle avait peur de se faire agressé par un malotru qui aurait de malhonnêtes envies, non, juste parce qu'elle appréciait la présence de Shino. Elle ne savait pas bien interpréter ce qu'elle ressentait près du garçon, elle aimait sa compagnie, elle se sentait bien en sa présence.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Elle sursauta.

- Oh… Euh… A rien…

- Pourtant tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensés

Pensait-elle encore à Sasuke ? Sûrement… Shino n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'elle puisse penser à lui. Il croyait qu'elle n'avait que lui en tête. Peut-être était-il aveuglé par sa jalousie, sinon il aurait remarqué les joues légérement rosies de Sakura…

Ils arrivèrent devant chez elle… Shino crevait d'envie de l'embrasser, au moins juste sur la joue… Et il le fit ! Il se surprit lui-même de son audace, n'osa pas regarder la jeune fille qui lui souriait.

- Bon ben salut Sakura !

- Oui ! Bye !

Shino repartit très vite, quel idiot il avait fait, mais pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé bon sang ? Ok ! Ce n'était que sur la joue, c'était juste une bise de bonne nuit, voilà, juste un au revoir, rien d'autre…

Sakura passa doucement sa main sur sa joue, elle avait adoré ce contact… Elle avait soudainement eut super chaud, son cœur avait tressauté dans sa poitrine… Elle ne savait pas que Shino pouvait être à ce point entreprenant… Elle sourit malicieusement et rentra doucement chez elle pour ne pas réveiller ses parents ni Sasuke. Enfin elle aurait eut du mal de le réveiller puisqu'une fois dans la chambre elle se rendit compte qu'il était absent. Quelque chose s'emmêla dans son ventre, elle s'inquiéta sérieusement…

Il n'y avait pas de quoi. Sasuke était toujours sur le toit en compagnie de Naruto. Ils étaient toujours main dans la main et avait parlé de choses et d'autres, enfin c'était surtout Naruto qui avait causé, Sasuke s'était contenté d'écouter de d'émettre quelques son parfois.

- Et puis finalement on est allé mangé du ramen, j'étais content, pour une fois qu' Ero senin s'occupait de moi pour de vrai… Au lieu d'aller minauder autour des femmes… Et puis…

Sa voix allait en murmurant, et puis soudain grand silence. Sasuke se retourna pour regarder ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi il s'arrêtait, et tomba sur un Naruto endormit. Il n'y avait que lui pour s'endormir d'un coup comme ça et aussi vite en plein milieu d'une phrase. Sasuke sourit, passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Naruto d'un geste protecteur, puis lâcha doucement sa main et le porta pour le ramener chez lui. Une fois là bas il le coucha doucement sur le lit et enleva ses chaussures, Naruto baragouina quelque chose de pas très compréhensible, il n'y fit pas attention, il le borda doucement, puis commença à quitter la pièce. Naruto parla plus fort, plus distinctement :

- Sasuke, t'es le meilleur !

Le brun se retourna, regarda Naruto qui dormait toujours, et prit par un élan qu'il ne put réfréner il se rapprocha du lit, embrassa doucement le front de son ami. Sourit et murmura :

- Tu te trompes… C'est pas moi le meilleur…

Puis partit. Quand il arriva, il tomba sur une Sakura qui tournait en rond d'affolement dans sa chambre. Dès qu'elle le vit elle lui sauta dessus :

- Dieu merci, tu n'étais pas reparti…

Puis se rendant compte de son geste le lâcha. Sasuke n'avait pas bronché, mais il était quand même ravi que la jeune fille se soit inquiétée pour lui. Sakura au moins ne le considérait pas comme un traître, alors il était bien content de l'avoir pour amie.

- C'est bon Sakura, je ne repartirai plus.

- Je sais, je sais, mais tu n'étais pas là… Alors je me suis inquiétée… Je suis désolée

- C'est bon, je suis là. Bon je crois qu'il est temps de dormir !

- Oui, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Sasuke alla dans la salle de bain se mettre en pyjama, pour Sakura s'était déjà fait. Puis ils se couchèrent chacun de leur côté.

Shino avait les yeux ouverts, il fixait le plafond, il avait vraiment passé une super soirée, oui super. Finalement il ne regrettait pas d'avoir embrassé la jeune fille, tant pis pour ce qu'elle penserait, c'était indubitablement trop bien. Quelle bonne soirée…

Naruto se retourna dans son lit, toujours endormi :

- vive les ramen…

A suivre :

Shino : pff ! Je suis pas du genre à embrasser une fille sur la joue

Sakura : kiiii, dire qu'il m'a approché avec ces insectes… Enfin bon, j'ai dansé un slow avec Sasuke, hourra !

Sasuke : la poisse

Naruto : mon prénom pour une étoile, c'est trop la classe

Sasuke : mouais, c'est encore une idée stupide

Naruto : bah c'est toi qui l'as donné

Sasuke : pas le choix…

L'autatrice : Toute façon, j'appelle les étoiles comme je veux, na ! Même si tu trouves ça ridicule !

Shino : c'est toujours mieux que Sakura

Sakura : EHHH !


	6. Discutions de pouvoir et de but

**Titre :** Raison d'existence

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** 'va planter sa tante devant chez Masashi Kishimoto', en attendant ils sont à lui…

**Résumé :** Euh… Petite découverte à propos de Naruchan

**Couples :** Vous vous en doutez déjà : sasunaru , uis sakushino, kibahina, et ici : microscopique shikatema, nejitenten, inochooji

**Note :** Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse. Y a sûrement un paquet de fautes, n'y faite pas attention !

**Réponses au commentaire :**

**Vivi :** extraordinaire ? vouaaaaaaaaaah merciiiiiiiii !

* * *

Tsunade regardait Jiraya avec un air « t'es sûr de ce que tu m'avances ? », le sennin lui fixait un point ailleurs gêné…

- Dit moi que c'est pas vrai

- Eh bien… Je peux te dire que c'est pas vrai, ça n'empêchera pas que c'est la vérité.

L'Hokage passa une main lasse sur son visage.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Oh ben…

- T'étais encore entrain de t'amuser avec des femmes

- Euh…

- T'es vraiment un parfait imbécile !

Elle soupira, comment un idiot pareil pouvait faire partie des sennins légendaires ?

- Mais je te dis que ça ne risque rien de toute façon. Naruto est peut-être le roi des crétins, il est quand même pas inconscient !

- Mouais !

- Jamais il ne l'utilisera pour faire du mal à quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas.

- Je m'en doute bien, mais va faire comprendre ça aux gens de Konoha ou au conseil

- On n'est pas obligé de leur dire.

- Ils seront bien obligés de le voir quand il s'en servira.

- C'est pas dit qu'il s'en servira. Et puis d'abord je n'y suis pour rien, il a apprit ça tout seul.

- Encore heureux que tu n'y est pour rien, sinon je t'aurais déjà envoyer mon poing dans la figure ! Catégorisa Tsunade.

- Et puis ça a bien servit pour décimer l'Akatsuki…

- Parce que…

- Eh bien oui… Disons qu'il est devenu assez fort pour les détruire totalement… Seul Itachi a réussit à s'enfuir. Enfin je lui ai demandé de ne rien raconter à personne… On n'aimerait pas le savoir aussi fort.

- On a un problème, un gros problème !

- Lequel ?

- Je résume la situation : Naruto arrive à se servir totalement du chakra de Kyuubi, au point qu'il peut prendre la forme du renard pour se battre, il est devenu plus fort que l'Akatsuki entière… Et son meilleur ami est devenu lui-même plus fort qu'un sennin légendaire…

- Et bien c'est très bien comme ça non ? On a deux ninjas super fort pour protéger Konoha

- Sauf si justement ces deux ninjas se retournent contre Konoha

Jiraya frappa le bureau du poing :

- Naruto ne se retournera jamais contre Konoha !

- Je sais… Mais Sasuke…

- C'est pas toi la première à dire que quand Naruto place sa confiance en quelqu'un on peut avoir nous même confiance en lui non ?

- Ok ! Je leur fais confiance, je sais qu'ils ne feront rien contre Konoha, il n'empêche qu'il faut prévenir le conseil.

- Ces vieux rabat joies…

- Ecoute j'ai pas le choix.

- Mouais…

- Jiraya, mon rôle d'Hokage c'est de penser à Konoha avant tout

- Oui oui, bon bah met les au courant…

Le conseil est donc mis au courant, des ANBU sont appelés à qui le conseil révèlent la nouvelle, une discussion mouvementée à lieu pour savoir ce qu'ils doivent faire.

- Il faut les exiler du village

Tsunade et Jiraya s'imaginent un instant étrangler l'ANBU qui a osé dire ça.

- Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, il pourrait venir se venger

Jiraya et Tsunade se voient déjà planter un kunai dans le vieux conseiller qui a parlé.

Le sennin prit la parole :

- Si je puis me permettre, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient dangereux, ni l'un ni l'autre, on devrait juste les laisser tranquille…

- Impossible, l'un est Kyuubi et l'autre est un traître…

Jiraya eut envie de massacrer tous ces crétins …

- En plus depuis que nous suivons Sasuke, on a pu remarqué qu'ils traînaient souvent ensemble…

- Exact, à deux ils sont encore plus dangereux

Tsunade coupa la parole à tous ces idiots :

- Voyons, ils ont 15 ans, ils n'ont franchement rien de dangereux.

- L'âge n'a rien à voir là dedans Hokage-sama

- Bien dit, il suffit de repenser à Itachi Uchiwa

- Son petit frère suit certainement la même voie

- Oui, puis il nous as déjà trahit, je ne vois pas ce qui l'empêcherait de recommencer

Jiraya et Tsunade se regardaient l'air vraiment très las. Tous ces gens présent étaient soient méchant, soient vraiment idiot !

- Toujours est-il qu'un traître et Kyuubi ensemble c'est mauvais, il faudrait les séparer…

Tsunade s'énerva

- Vous n'aller pas les séparer ? Se serait vraiment idiot ! Ils sont juste amis, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait être dangereux pour Konoha. Au contraire leur force pourrait nous aider à protéger le village.

- Ou à mieux le détruire

- Naruto ne détruirait jamais ce village, insista l'Hokage

- On ne sait jamais, il a quand même Kyuubi en lui, puis s'il arrive aujourd'hui à l'utiliser…

- Vous êtes vraiment qu'une bande de crétin ! Naruto ne détruira JAMAIS Konoha. Quand à Sasuke, vous l'avez surveillé non ? Est-ce qu'il avait l'air de vouloir tuer tout le monde sur son chemin ? En fait vous êtes juste effrayé à l'idée qu'ils puissent être plus fort que vous, tout ce qui guide vos idées c'est la haine et la stupidité. Vous êtes plus dangereux à vous seul que Sasuke et Naruto réunis.

- Mais Hokage-sama…

- Oh la ferme le vieux ! balança-t-elle au conseiller qui avait ouvert la bouche. Ecoutez moi, je prend le risque, je garantie que Sasuke et Naruto ne détruiront pas Konoha. Si jamais je me trompe et que l'un des deux montre un comportement inquiétant alors vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez… Mais pour l'instant je vous interdis de leur faire du mal, ou de les séparer, ou je ne sais quoi encore. Celui qui me désobéira entendra parler longtemps de Tsunade quand elle se met dans une colère noire. Fin de la discussion !

Les ANBU présent quittèrent tous la salle après avoir accepté l'offre de l'Hokage. Les conseillers restèrent.

- Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ?

- Oui ! J'ai confiance en Naruto… Je sais qu'il n'arrivera rien…

- Bien…

Les conseillers partirent à leur tour. Tsunade et Jiraya restèrent seuls.

- Espérons qu'Itachi ne pointera pas le bout de son nez… C'est le seul point perturbateur qui pourrait renverser la situation. Pourquoi as-t-il fallu que se soit lui qui arrive à s'enfuir ?

- C'est pas plus mal dans un sens, parce que Sasuke en aurait vraiment voulu à Naruto s'il lui avait enlevé son seul but dans la vie. Commenta Jiraya…

- Peut-être ou peut-être pas… Je crois que Sasuke est entrain de se trouver un autre but.

- Oh ! Vraiment… Lequel ?

- Tu me demandes toi le plus vicieux des sennins ? Dit Tsunade en souriant…

- Oh ! Vraiment… Répéta Jiraya, en lui rendant un sourire pervers…

Shino était en mission avec Kiba et Hinata. Mais il n'était pas beaucoup concentré repensant à la soirée avec Sakura. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en se souvenant du baiser.

- Oho ! Shino qui sourit…

- …

- T'as vu Hinata, il est tellement perdu dans ses pensés sur j'en suis certain, une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux roses qu'il ne fait plus attention à ce qu'il y a autour de lui.

- Oui, Kiba-kun…

Shino releva les yeux vers son ami et perdit son sourire :

- C'est bon…

- Il est amoureux c'est trop mignon !

- Tait toi, ordonna Shino avec exaspération

- Bon alors il s'est passé quoi après, quand tu l'as raccompagné

- Rien

- Oh vraiment… Tu ne l'as même pas embrassé ?

- Pas exactement… Juste sur la joue…

- OUUUUUUUUHHHH ! C'est trop beau, tu as enfin osé lui faire la bise. Tu fais des progrès dit donc. Se moqua gentiment Kiba.

- Oh c'est bon hein… Sinon je te rappelle que c'est Hinata qu'à fait le premier pas pour vous deux…

Hinata rougit se souvenant de son audace… Kiba détourna le regard, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eut le courage de dire ses sentiments à la jeune fille, persuadé qu'elle aimait toujours Naruto.

- Bon ok… Mais finalement ma situation est un peu comme la tienne…

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien je n'ai rien fait parce que je pensais qu'Hinata craquait toujours pour Naruto, et toi tu ne fais rien parce que tu es persuadé que Sakura en pince toujours pour Sasuke. Tu devrais lui demander… Peut-être que tu te trompes…

- Hum

Peut-être que Kiba avait raison, il était tellement omnibulé par le fait que la jeune fille avait été amoureuse de Sasuke, qu'il était persuadé qu'elle l'aimait encore… Puis il se souvint qu'il lui avait déjà demandé…

- Si je lui ai demandé

- Alors elle t'a répondu que oui elle l'aimait encore ?

- Pas exactement

- Elle a dit quoi ?

- Qu'elle ne savait pas, que oui peut-être encore un peu, mais qu'elle avait besoin de temps…

- Ca veut dire que t'as encore une chance non ?

- Peut-être

- Shino-kun ?

- Oui Hinata ?

- Tu veux, tu veux que je demande à Sakura ?

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien… Une petite discussion entre fille… L'air de rien je lui demande pour qui vont ses sentiments…

- Tu ferais ça ?

Hinata sourit

- Bien sûr pour un ami.

Kiba tapa un grand coup dans le dos de Shino au risque d'écrasé des insectes, qui heureusement avaient prévu le coup connaissant Kiba.

- Bon ben c'est cool mon pote, tout va s'arranger.

Shino lui sourit.

- Bon c'est pas le tout, on la fait cette mission ?

Akamaru jappa pour montrer qu'il était motivé. Et tous se concentrèrent sur leur mission…

Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke mangeait chez Ichikaru un bol de ramen… Enfin Naruto en était déjà à son quatrième bol…

- Naruto tu ne devrais pas manger aussi vite ! Précisa Sakura.

- Hum ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu vas tomber malade !

- Mais nan t'inquiète pas Sakura-chan, je suis habitué

La discussion tournait autour d'une histoire de manger ou pas trop vite… Quand un personnage arriva derrière eux dans un nuage de fumé. Sasuke et Naruto n'eurent aucune réaction, Sakura sursauta. Tous se retournèrent. Kakashi se tenait devant eux souriant derrière son masque :

- Yo !

Naruto lui sauta à moitié dessus :

- Bonjour Kakashi sensei, je suis drôlement content de vous revoir !

- Aha ! Bonjour Naruto.

Kakashi venait seulement de rentrer d'une mission, la raison pour laquelle il n'était toujours pas venu lui dire.

- Bonjour Sasuke !

- Hmf

- Je suis bien content de voir que tu es revenu

- Nous aussi ! Commentèrent Sakura et Naruto.

- Je m'invite à manger un bol de ramen avec vous.

Il s'assit à côté de Naruto.

- Alors Naruto c'était bien ton entraînement avec Jiraya ?

- Oh ! Oui c'était vraiment super, je suis devenu beaucoup plus fort ! AHAHAHAHA

- Oooh vraiment ! Fort comment ?

- Beaucoup énormément ! Précisa Naruto… Ce qui en soit n'était pas du tout précis.

- Je vois.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment, mais bon…

- Et toi Sasuke ?

- …

- Il a tué Orochimaru, il est super fort aussi, mais moins que moi bien sûr, ahaha ! Commenta Naruto à la place de Sasuke qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à parler.

- Oh ! Donc je vois que mes élèves ont bien évolués.

- Ehe, évidemment Kakashi-sensei !

Sasuke regardait du coin de l'œil son ancien professeur, se demandant se qu'il pensait vraiment. Mais impossible de deviner quelque chose sous son masque.

- Sasuke tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

- Non…

Kakashi n'insista pas. Naruto lui raconta pour la énième fois son entraînement avec Ero sennin. Bien sûr il ne racontait pas le moment où il avait trouvé un moyen d'utiliser complètement le chakra de Kyuubi, ou encore comment il avait détruit l'Akatsuki tout entier ou presque, puisqu'Ero Sennin lui avait demandé de ne pas le dire… Kakashi écoutait en souriant.

- Et bien Naruto tu as l'air de t'être beaucoup amusé

- Oui, enfin c'était pas drôle tous les jours, mais c'était vraiment génial…

- Je vois.

Après avoir mangé, Kakashi demanda à Sakura si elle ne voulait pas faire une balade avec Naruto. La jeune fille comprit tout de suite qu'il voulait avoir une petite discussion avec Sasuke, le blond pensa qu'il essayait de lui arranger un coup.

- Allons-y Naruto !

- Oui Sakura-chan. A tout à l'heure Sasuke !

Puis ils partirent tous les deux.

Le silence s'installa entre l'homme aux cheveux gris et le brun.

- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Eh bien vous avez éloigné Naruto et Sakura, c'est certainement que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire.

- Aha ! On peut rien te cacher. Bon en fait je voulais te dire de faire attention

- Hein ? A quoi ?

- Aux gens… Tu es revenu c'est très bien, je pense que tu n'as aucune raison d'être revenu pour trahir Konoha… Mais les gens sont des idiots, ils ne penseront pas comme ça.

- J'ai bien vu, mais pourquoi je devrais y faire attention ?

- Parce qu'ils pourraient être assez stupide pour t'attaquer. Pas que j'ai peur pour toi, tu sais sûrement te défendre… Mais en fait…

- Vous avez peur que je puisse réagir violemment ?

- Si on veut, enfin en tout cas que tu les attaques en contre partie

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne les attaquerai pas, je ne me défendrai même pas. J'attendrai qu'ils se calment et comprennent que je ne leur veux aucun mal…

- Ils ne comprendront peut-être pas.

- Alors tant pi. Je me moque bien de ce qui peut m'arriver.

Kakashi regardait son élève, il était sincère. Mais pensé comme ça pouvait parfois être dangereux, surtout pour un ninja. Un ninja qui se moque de ce qu'il peut lui arriver est un ninja mort.

- Tu ne devrais pas penser comme ça

- Je ne devrais pas, c'est vrai. Mais mon seul but est de battre Itachi, après ça je n'aurai vraiment plus aucune raison d'exister…

- En es-tu sûr ?

S'il en était sûr, évidemment, il en était même certain… Pourtant c'était quoi cette mince hésitation, ce doute qui s'immisça l'air de rien dans son cerveau… Pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup il tergiversait avec son esprit sur le fait qu'il n'avait que pour but de tuer Itachi, aucune autre raison à son existence, incontestablement aucune. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas : pourquoi était-il revenu, pourquoi essayait-il alors de se convaincre lui-même, pourquoi n'allait-il pas tout simplement se débarrasser d'Itachi puis c'est tout ?

- Je sais plus…

- Tu sais Sasuke, tu devrais y réfléchir sérieusement, il se peut que tu trouves un but à ton existence beaucoup plus précieux que ta vengeance…

- …

- Bon je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça. Fais attention à toi

- Attendez Kakashi sensei, moi aussi j'ai une question

Un peu surpris le professeur resta, curieux de savoir ce que Sasuke voulait lui demander.

- En fait…

Il ne savait pas comment demander ça, il ne savait pas non plus s'il ne se mêlait pas un peu de ce qui ne le concernait pas, mais depuis la veille, depuis que Naruto lui avait dit qu'il savait ce que c'était les regards méchants, il se posait la question : qu'est ce qu'avais voulu dire le blond ?

- Naruto, hier… Il m'a parlé d'un truc… A propos des regards… Je lui ai demandé des explications, il a parût surpris qu'Orochimaru ne m'en ait pas parlé. Orochimaru savait quelque chose sur Naruto… Est-ce que vous savez c'est quoi ?

- Humm… Naruto ne te l'as pas dit ?

- Non

- Alors, c'est qu'il n'a certainement pas envie que tu le saches… Et je le comprends

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il cache ? Et pourquoi vous êtes aussi au courant ? Tout le monde est-il au courant sauf moi ?

- Oh tu n'es pas le seul… Sakura ne doit pas le savoir non plus, ni ses autres amis d'ailleurs… Ecoute, je ne pense pas avoir le droit de t'en parler, si Naruto veut le faire alors il t'en parlera lui-même… En tout cas, tu ne devrais pas t'en inquiéter…

- Hum

- Voilà, bon cette fois-ci je m'en vais, à moins que tu es autre chose à me demander ?

- Non

Le professeur disparut après un au revoir.

Sasuke resta encore quelques instant assis en regardant son bol vide devant lui. Il n'aimait pas ça… Il n'aimait pas ignorer quelque chose sur Naruto…

- Je suis content d'avoir revu ce pervers de Kakashi sensei, beuglait Naruto dans les rues de Konoha.

Sakura lui souriait. Ce que Naruto lui avait manqué, ce que cette façon incroyable de toujours parler avec de grands gestes et pas discrètement lui avait manqué, ce que son sourire lui avait manqué… Alors sans vraiment y réfléchir Sakura le pris tout à coup dans ses bras :

- Naruto, je t'adore !

Le blond rougit violemment. Une tomate à côté se serait certainement sentit très pâle.

- Euh… Sakura-chan… Euh…

Il ne sait plus quoi dire, mais est-ce vraiment important de le préciser, puisque vous l'avez remarqué. Sakura le relâche, lui donne une petite tape sur la tête, et dit :

- Soit pas gêné petite tête blonde.

- Euh bah…

- Tu sais quoi, c'est un vrai plaisir de te retrouver et en plus comme tu étais avant : aussi bête !

- Eh ! Je suis pas bête !

- Oh ! Ca reste à voir…

- Bah si c'est comme ça je boude !

Sakura explose de rire devant la mine renfrognée du blond, Naruto ne tient même pas une demi seconde comme ça, et explose de rire à son tour.

- Si j'avais eut des frères, j'aurais voulu qu'ils soient comme toi et Sasuke !

- Ca tombe plutôt bien, moi j'ai pas de sœur… et Sasuke non plus, alors je pense qu'on peut te considérer comme notre frangine…

Puis tous deux continuent à rire. Naruto était heureux plus que jamais, à cause de la remarque de Sakura. Si elle voulait de lui comme un frère… Une nouvelle personne s'ajoutait dans sa famille fictive, c'était vraiment chouette.

La journée se déroula tranquillement, puis prit fin.

Sasuke et Sakura se retrouvèrent tous les deux chez la jeune fille.

Naruto rentra doucement chez lui.

Shino, Kiba et Hinata avaient finis leur mission sans encombre. Le gars aux lunettes dit au revoir a ses amis et rentra chez lui. Tsunade roupillait sur son bureau. Jiraya observait les alentours… où plutôt les deux jolies femmes qu'il venait de surprendre dans les bains publics.

Kakashi lisait son livre préféré. Iruka dormait déjà, les enfants c'est fatiguant. Neji pensait à Tenten. Shikamaru pensait à Temari. Ino et Chooji mangeaient ensemble tous les deux. Lee s'entraînait en dormant…

Franchement, qui à cet instant pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se dérouler par la suite ? Qui pouvait deviner que toute cette tranquillité n'était peut-être qu'éphémère ? Oh bien sûr un énorme monstre n'allait pas tout à coup attaquer le village, Itachi n'allait pas non plus débarqué : il est planqué bien profond, il veut se faire oublié, pas envie de se faire bouffer par un renard en colère… Il est sûr que l'action désastreuse n'est pas au goût du jour. Autre chose pourtant plane au dessus de ces personnages qui n'ont rien demandés… Autre chose comme par exemple un excès de jalousie et d'amour… Un excès de tristesse… Un excès de questions… Un excès de manque et de vide… Un excès de force… Les mauvaises langues diront que trop d'excès tue l'excès… Mais il faut toujours se méfier de ce qui est excessif, parfois ça nuit à la tranquillité de tout un village…

A suivre :

Sasuke : c'était quoi cette fin débile ?

L'autatrice : une autatrice en manque d'inspiration…

Sasuke : tss !

Naruto : ouaaaiiiiiis, dans ce chapitre, on voit que je suis vachement plus fort que Sasuke, j'ai décimé tout l'Akatsuki, sauf Itachi, à moi tout seul, Sasuke lui il n'a que battu un minable sennin

Sasuke : hmf ! Puis d'abord pourquoi ce connard d'Itachi il a réussit à fuir ?

L'autatrice : ce gars c'est un fuyard, dès qu'il un petit problème il se barre, je te dis moi il a rien sous le long manteau, il se la joue dure mais il sait que fuir… D'où il a encore une fois réussit à faire ce qu'il sait le mieux faire : s'enfuir !

Sasuke : Oh j'aime comme tu casses mon frère, on va devenir ami nous deux

L'autatrice : vraiment ?

Sasuke : Non !

L'autatrice : dommage ! Bon ben je sais que c'est de pire en pire, mais rewiew ? lol


	7. Les apparences

**Titre :** Raison d'existence

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** 'va planter sa tante devant chez Masashi Kishimoto', en attendant ils sont à lui…

**Résumé :** Journée catastrophe

**Couples :** Bah toujours les mêmes : sasunaru, sakushino, kibahina, microscopique nejitenten

**Note :** Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse. Y a sûrement un paquet de fautes, n'y faite pas attention !

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Keikoku 13 : **merci bah voilà la suite !

**Chise : **courage, le sasunaru avance ! Euh… Je te laisse TON Itachi… Je peux pas le voir ! (c'est important pour moi la famille…) Je pourrais le faire mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, mais j'ai décidé de bien le casser ! Sinon merci

**Blackangel : **ok !

**Vivi : **encore merci je suis bien contente que tu trouves ma fic extraordinaire (GNAHAHAHAHAHA et une fan de plus BOUAHAHAHA !)

* * *

C'était une merveilleuse journée qui commençait. Du moins tout le monde le pensait. Déjà à cause du soleil qui brillait fort et qui avait l'air d'annoncer tout un tas de bonne choses. Puis aussi parce que sans savoir pourquoi chacun se retrouvait être de bonne humeur. Même notre bout de glaçon numéro 1 : Sasuke. Pourquoi est ce qu'une journée qui s'annonce aussi fantastique et parfaite, qui débute même en toute beauté, doit-elle en fait être catastrophique ? Ca personne ne le sait, même pas l'autatrice qui connaît trop bien ce genre de journée.

Bref ! Cela importe peu.

Neji ouvrit les yeux. Oui on sait il n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire, mais l'autatrice folle s'est levé à pas d'heure ce matin et à décidé de parler de lui…

Donc Neji ouvrit les yeux, s'étira, se leva, s'habilla, prit son petit déjeuner, partit s'entraîner dans la maison principale avec son oncle, il rencontra Shino qui voulait voir Hinata, lui dit bonjour et se dirigea vers le parc de la maison principal. Il faisait beau, c'était bien. Neji donc s'entraîna, puis Neji eut faim, les deux Hyuuga firent une pause. L'après midi il décida d'aller se promener un peu, en chemin il croisa Tenten, ils décidèrent de faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Neji était content d'être proche de Tenten, il savait qu'il l'aimait plus que d'amitié, mais ce n'était pas son style de s'avancer dans ce genre de chose, il ne disait donc rien à la jeune fille. Ils finirent par se séparer. Neji continua sa route tout seul. C'était assez tranquille là, tout allait bien, la fin d'après midi approchait, le soleil se couchait doucement derrière les montagnes… (Cette fic devient poétique…). Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes donc. Sauf qu'en passant près d'Ichikaru il entendit un raffut pas croyable. Il s'approcha, et tomba sur une scène un peu incompréhensible pour le jeune garçon. Sasuke était debout derrière un Naruto à la joue enflée et qui semblait être entouré d'un énorme chakra rouge, plus puissant encore que celui qu'il avait vu quand ils s'étaient battus pendant l'examen chuunin. Shino en face gisait par terre sur un reste de chaise, Hinata était accroupi et regardait s'il allait bien. Sakura se tenait debout à côté de Shino et essayait de parler doucement à Naruto qui ne semblait pas vraiment écouter… Neji ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, le lecteur non plus d'ailleurs… Alors pour cela retournons quelques heures auparavant…

Shino ouvrit les yeux. Il se leva, mit ses lunettes, s'habilla, prit son petit déjeuner. Puis courut chercher Hinata pour parler de la mise au point du plan « savoir pour qui vont les sentiments de Sakura ». En chemin il croisa Neji, lui dit bonjour, puis se dirigea vers la partie de la maison où habitait Hinata. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre :

- Entrez

Il entra donc.

- Bonjour Shino-kun

- Bonjour.

- Tu es venu pour parler de Sakura ? Demanda-t-elle timidement

- Oui, tu as compris.

- Bien… Alors je t'explique comment on va s'y prendre…

Shino fut surpris qu'Hinata ait un plan… Elle semblait même différente de l'Hinata timide qu'il connaissait. Vraiment Kiba la dévergondait

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que comme dans le cœur de toute femme Hinata aimait jouer les entremetteuses.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Il se leva. Laissa Sakura continuer à dormir. Alla dans la salle de bain, se lava, s'habilla. Sauta le petit déjeuner en entendant les parents de la jeune fille parler dans la cuisine. Il partit en silence. Comme tous les jours depuis qu'il était rentré il se dirigea vers chez Naruto. S'il allait chez Naruto, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de cette image qui ne voulait pas s'effacer de sa tête. C'était aussi parce qu'il avait cette impression que le blond était vraiment le seul à avoir accepté son retour et oublié totalement le fait qu'il n'avait été qu'un traître. Sakura et Kakashi donnaient une impression de confiance, mais on voyait quand même au fond de leur regard ce quelque chose qui disait « on t'en veux pas, mais t'es quand même parti… ». Dans les yeux de Naruto il ne lisait qu'une joie immense, une confiance infinie, une amitié incomparable, et aussi… Une pointe de… Il ne savait pas vraiment en fait. Mais Naruto avait cette façon de le regarder qui faisait que le brun se sentait bien en sa présence… L'autre raison pour laquelle il allait chez le blond, c'est que ce dernier avait une énorme énergie à revendre, toujours quelque chose à dire et à faire. Il savait s'occuper avec rien. Il arriva devant la porte, il s'apprêta à frapper, mais n'eut pas le temps… Naruto avait déjà ouvert :

- Bonjour Sasuke !

Le dit Sasuke ne réagit pas, il se posait une question : comment Naruto avait-il su qu'il était là ?

- Sasuke ouhou, ça va ?

Il secoua la tête, Naruto avait sûrement dû le voir à la fenêtre, impossible qu'il ait pu sentir sa présence, vraiment impossible, le blond n'était pas devenu fort au point de la sentir…

- Oui, ça va Naruto.

- Bon ben reste pas planté là, entre.

Le brun entra. La journée se déroula comme une journée chez Naruto. La matinée ils ne bougèrent pas trop, Naruto discutant un peu de tout et de rien, mais surtout de rien. L'après midi était plus mouvementé, c'est-à-dire que le blond courrait un peu partout chez lui avec ses clones pour offrir un véritable spectacle à Sasuke, lui montrer en vrai et avant première comment il avait battu tel ou tel vilain méchant affreux.

Sasuke n'oserait jamais l'avouer, mais il s'amusait. Il était couché sur le canapé et regardait la scène que Naruto lui jouait. Quand le blond se pris les pieds dans la table, atterrit sur ses clones qui disparurent, et qu'il se cogna le nez dans le tapis, Sasuke ne put se retenir de rire. Tout doucement, pas fort, pas beaucoup. Mais ça suffit pour que Naruto se relève :

- Eh ! Te moque pas ! J'ai loupé mon super effet là…

- Baka ! T'es vraiment trop nul !

- Qui c'est qui qu'est nul ?

- Toi, usuratonkachi

- Tu vas voir si je suis aussi nul que tu le dis !

Il prit un des oreillers dont il s'était servi pour sa super scène manquée… Et le leva sur Sasuke en gueulant :

- ATTAQUE SURPRISEEEEEEE !

Il rabattit son oreiller sur le canapé déjà vide. Sasuke s'était déjà levé, avait ramassé lui-même un oreiller et était prêt à attaquer le blond, il avait acquis une vitesse hors du commun ces deux dernières années il était persuadé de ne pas louper Naruto, il était aussi sûr et certain que le blond ne l'avait pas sentit. Pourtant, ce dernier évita l'attaque à une vitesse fulgurante et Sasuke se reçut l'oreiller de Naruto dans la figure. Pas qu'il n'aurait pas pu l'éviter, mais il avait été si sûr de lui, si certain que le blond ne réagirait pas…

- AHAHAHA je t'ai eu ! Alors c'est qui le nul maintenant ?

Maintenant il en était sûr, Naruto était devenu fort, très fort. Il s'en doutait un peu, deux ans loin de Konoha en entraînement intensif, il n'avait pas put rester faible… Mais fort au point de réussir à le surprendre, lui, qui était parvenu à tuer Orochimaru… Il ramassa l'oreiller que lui avait balancé le blond et attaqua avec les deux. Seulement à peine avait-il attaqué que le petit blond n'était plus là… Plus rapide que lui ? Etait-ce possible ? Il ne sentait plus du tout sa présence dans la pièce, avait-il disparu, l'avait-il quitté ? Soudain il sentit un souffle près de son oreille :

- Bah alors Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fais ? T'es vraiment lent !

Il se retourne, mais déjà Naruto n'est plus là.

- Je suis derrière toi

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrive pas à sentir sa présence ? Il active le sharingan.

- Oh ! Sasuke tu triches !

Le blond explose d'un rire clair. Mais cette fois ci Sasuke le voit, et Naruto se reçoit deux oreillers dans la figure.

- Tu m'as eu !

Il se laisse tomber les fesses par terre, et regarde Sasuke avec un petit air naïf et enfantin.

- Bah qu'est ce qui va pas ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

Sasuke avait réussit à avoir Naruto, ok, mais il avait dû activer son sharingan… Ca le déstabilisait un peu. Mais en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard de Naruto, il se dit que ce n'était pas si important, c'était bien si le blond était devenu fort au contraire. Il s'assoit par terre à son tour, et tous deux se regardent comme ça sans rien dire. Sasuke sent quelque chose en lui qui brûle, il essaye de contrôler son cœur qui s'affole soudain sans qu'on lui ait rien demandé. Mais Naruto lui sourit… Pourquoi est ce qu'il fait si chaud tout à coup ? Dehors le soleil brillait de moins en moins et commençait à se coucher…

- Eh Sasuke, j'ai faim, on sort mangé des ramen ? J'ai plus rien ici !

Le brun soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir, il n'avait pas non plus envie de manger des ramen.

- T'as pas autre chose ?

- Autre chose ?

- Autre chose à manger que des ramen ?

- Euh… Ben non pourquoi ?

Sasuke pensa qu'il était inutile de répondre. Bon ben tant pis, ils iraient à Ichikaru alors…

Justement à Ichikaru, c'est là que Shino venait de donner rendez vous à Sakura. Il avait dit que Kiba était parti en mission de deux jours avec une autre équipe, et que se serait bien qu'ils mangent tous les trois avec Hinata pour la soirée. C'était un tout petit mensonge, Kiba n'était pas vraiment en mission, il avait juste comme ordre de ne pas sortir de chez lui ce soir là. Sakura avait accepté avec plaisir. Première partie du plan : réussit. Hinata et Shino avait choisis le soir, pour l'ambiance romantique

Ils discutèrent tous les trois de tout et n'importe quoi, Hinata parlant très peu, par timidité et aussi parce qu'elle voulait laisser Sakura et Shino parler tous les deux. Le but en était aussi que quand Shino s'absenterait pour quelques minutes à cause d'un besoin pressant, Hinata pourrait dire l'air de ne pas y toucher « tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Shino ». C'était ce qui était prévu dans le plan, tout ne se déroula pas comme ça pour différentes raisons. Le premier imprévu c'était Sasuke et Naruto qui arrivèrent. Ils s'installèrent tous deux avec les trois amis. Bon, finalement le plan n'était pas tant que ça perturbé, Hinata allait juste devoir éviter les questions sur Sasuke. Donc tous mangèrent des ramens en discutant de choses et d'autres, et finalement Shino quitta la table pour rejoindre les toilettes. Hinata était prête à glisser sa phrase, mais elle n'eut pas le temps, Naruto lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Tu as l'air de vraiment bien t'entendre avec Shino.

- Oui Naruto, je te l'ai déjà dit qu'on était devenu ami.

- Ami… Dis moi tu dis ça à cause de Sasuke ? Ou tu le penses vraiment ?

Sakura prit le temps de réfléchir, vraiment. Elle était loin d'être une idiote, elle avait très bien compris ce qu'insinuait Naruto. Elle tourna l'air de rien la tête vers Sasuke. Il la regardait attendant une réponse comme les autres, mais il avait dans les yeux quelque chose qui la défiait, semblant dire « vas y ose, ose me dire que tu m'aimes encore ». Ce fût le deuxième imprévu en fait. Sakura oublia de réfléchir réellement à la question. D'ailleurs l'espace d'un instant elle oublia vraiment tout, seul le regard que Sasuke lui lançait lui parvenait encore. L'aimait-elle encore, quelle importance après tout, elle se souvenait combien elle s'était battue pour l'avoir, combien elle rêvait de l'avoir contre ses bras, goûter ses lèvres, avoir le droit d'être près de lui… Elle n'avait vécue que pour lui. Elle se souvint de l'état dans lequel elle était quand il l'avait laissée, quand il était partit. Comment tout son corps et son cœur s'enflammaient en sa présence… Allait-elle perdre cette bataille sous prétexte que deux ans étaient passés ? Allait-elle s'avouer vaincu juste parce qu'il avait disparu quelques temps ? N'allait-elle pas lui prouver que oui elle l'aimait encore, peu importe que se soit ou non le cas. Les gens autour d'elle la regardaient attendant une réponse, cinq bonnes minutes passèrent dans le plus complet des silences. Shino revenait des toilettes, pensant qu'ils avaient eut le temps de parler, Sakura n'avait pas remarqué sa présence et dit :

- Oui, c'est à cause de Sasuke, parce que je l'aime..., puis elle ajouta sans le lâcher des yeux, je t'aime encore ! Je t'aime Sasuke.

Shino eut envie de partir, de s'enfuir, de disparaître, il se sentit soudainement de trop. Mais il prit sur lui, fit style de rien et se rassit aux côtés de Sakura. Hinata lui lança un petit regard triste, mais il essaya de ne pas y faire attention. Le troisième imprévu… Pas le moindre… C'est Sasuke qui explosa de rire. Pas un rire bienveillant, pas un rire qui donne envie de rire avec lui. Non c'était un rire méchant et moqueur.

- Sakura, je pensais que tu étais devenu moins stupide… Faut croire que non. Alors sache que je ne t'aime pas, que je ne t'aimerai jamais, que je ne t'aie jamais aimé. C'est à peine si je te considère comme une amie, t'es vraiment trop lourde comme fille…

Sasuke arrêta de rire. Sasuke ne dit plus rien. Sasuke retourna dans son bol de ramen. Autour de lui le temps sembla s'arrêter. Hinata avait été effrayé par son rire, elle n'osait plus rien dire. Naruto lui n'avait pas aimé ça du tout, il se souvenait… La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu ce rire, Sasuke était partit. Il s'accrocha machinalement à un bout de son tee shirt pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas disparaître. Le brun regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire à la jeune fille, mais il n'avait pas su comment réagir d'autre que comme ça, bien sûr qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais d'amour, cependant elle était quand même une amie… Alors quand Naruto s'accrocha à son tee shirt, il se sentit un peu soulagé, le blond ne le détestait pas. Shino lui bouillait de rage, une rage folle. D'où ce connard se permettait d'être aussi méchant ? Il explosa totalement quand il vit glisser sur la joue de Sakura une larme. Sakura était en pleins combat intérieur, bien sûr elle n'avait dit ça que par provocation, puis aussi peut-être pour savoir. Mais Sasuke avait vraiment été méchant, qu'il lui dise qu'il ne l'aime pas elle s'en moquait un peu, ce qui la perturbait c'était plutôt le fait qui lui ait dit qu'il ne la considérait peut-être même pas comme une amie. Son cœur se brisa, dire qu'hier elle disait à Naruto qu'elle aurait voulu que le blond et le brun soient ses frères, et voilà que Sasuke lui disait clairement que… Malgré elle, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Après tout se passa très vite. Shino se leva en trombe il choppa Sasuke par le tee shirt le forçant à se mettre debout. Le brun se laissa faire. C'est bien ce qu'il avait dit à Kakashi non ? Je ne me défendrai pas, je me laisserai faire…

- Sale enfoiré, t'es qu'un pauvre mec. Tu pars deux ans, tu trahis Konoha, tu reviens comme si t'étais le bienvenue, et tu te permets de dire des saloperies à une fille qui t'aime plus que tout… Au fond t'es qu'un traître, une ordure.

Sasuke se laissa insulter. Naruto lui n'apprécia pas. Ok, peut-être que Sasuke n'avait pas été très gentil, mais quel était le rapport avec le fait qu'il était parti deux ans ? En quoi ça faisait de lui une ordure ou un traître ? Il rentra dans une colère noire, pire encore que celle de Shino. Les insectes le sentirent, ils réagirent, ils s'excitèrent, Shino le remarqua mais n'y prêta pas attention, il avança quand même son poing près de la figure de Sasuke. Ce dernier ferma les yeux attendant le coup… Qui ne vint jamais, pourtant il avait entendu le choc... Il rouvrit alors les yeux pour voir ce qu'il c'était passé. Il crut à une hallucination… Le blond était devant lui, il s'était interposé et avait pris le coup à sa place. Shino se rendant compte qui il avait frappé commença à s'excuser :

- Désolé Naruto… Tu n'aurais pas dû te mettre devant lui…

Le blond lui répondit agressif :

- Non, ce qui n'aurait pas dû être fait, c'est que tu ais essayé de le frapper !

- Tu te rends bien compte de ce qu'il a dit à Sakura ?

- Oui je m'en rends compte, je sais aussi qu'il a eut tort. En quoi est ce une raison valable de le frapper ? Et puis ça te servait à quoi de lui mettre sur le dos cette histoire de traîtrise et tout ça ?

- Naruto, tu es aveuglé par ton amitié… Je n'ai dis que ce qui étais, Sasuke est un traître. Il est allé pactiser avec Orochimaru, c'est une ordure pire que ce serpent…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer Naruto émit un grognement féroce et frappa Shino qui vola sur sa chaise, celle-ci se détruisit sous le choc. Il regarda le blond avec un air ébahit, et même effrayé. Naruto avait une étrange aura rouge autour de lui, une puissance qui énervait ses insectes, qui même leur faisait peur… Hinata s'accroupit vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien et Sakura qui s'était mis debout commença à parler d'une voix douce :

- Ne t'énerve pas Naruto, Shino disait juste ça sous le coup de la colère parce qu'il n'a pas aimé ce que Sasuke m'a dit…

Mais le blond ne semblait pas entendre, il brûlait de rage. Il détestait tous ces gens qui était méchant avec Sasuke, pourquoi est ce qu'il ne l'acceptait pas à nouveau ? Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas un monstre, le brun était juste triste, c'est tout… Qui a cherché à connaître ou comprendre sa souffrance ? Qui ? Ils l'ont tous jugés, il est partit deux ans avec Orochimaru donc c'est un traître, il n'a plus sa place ici. C'était comme pour lui, quand les gens le regardaient avec haine parce qu'il avait Kyuubi. Pourquoi les gens ne voyaient que les apparences, pourquoi ne regardaient-ils pas au-delà ?

Neji choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la boutique, mais personne ne le remarqua. Enfin jusqu'au moment où il se mit devant Shino dans une position défensive.

- Naruto je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais calme toi.

Le blond n'en fit rien, il s'apprêta à attaquer le brun aux cheveux longs. Il ne le fit pas parce qu'il sentit quelqu'un prendre sa main pour le retenir et une voix lui dire :

- Naruto arrête s'il te plaît…

C'était Sasuke. Sasuke qui avait assisté à la scène depuis le début sans oser réagir. Il était trop surpris par tout ce chakra, par toute cette colère. Son esprit s'était perdu dans plusieurs chemins : tout d'abord il connaissait ce chakra, il l'avait déjà vu, pendant leur combat… Ensuite il en sentait la puissance phénoménal, bien plus puissante encore que cette fois là… Et en même temps il pensait à autre chose, aux paroles de Naruto, à sa façon de le défendre… Avant il aurait détesté se sentir protégé, ça lui aurait trop prouvé qu'il était encore faible, mais là il était protégé par Naruto, et quelque chose lui donnait envie de remercier le blond, de le prendre dans ses bras, de le garder pour toujours contre lui… Il avait bien sentit que Naruto était près à attaquer Neji, il avait donc réagit. Il ne pensait pas que se serait efficace, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le blond s'en prendre à Neji, cela apporterait trop de problèmes à Naruto, il en était persuadé. C'est pourquoi il glissa sa main dans la sienne, c'est pourquoi il lui demanda d'arrêter. Et contre toute attente, Naruto se calma instantanément.

Alors Sakura sut. Elle sut qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de Sasuke. Elle l'avait été oui, mais n'avait-elle jamais eut une chance avec le garçon, l'avait-il écouté quand elle lui avait supplié de ne pas partir ? Avait-elle réussit à le faire réagir ? Non jamais. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle l'avait aimé, mais l'avait-elle aimé assez fort pour le faire revenir ? Pour réussir à lui faire à nouveau entièrement confiance ? Pour encore l'aimé aujourd'hui ? La réponse était non. Non elle n'avait pas été capable de l'attendre, non il n'était pas revenu pour elle, non elle ne lui faisais plus autant confiance qu'avant. Elle ne l'aimait plus. De toute façon elle n'aurait jamais pu remporter une victoire… Pas contre Naruto lui-même. Lui, il avait été capable de l'attendre, de lui faire confiance comme s'il n'était jamais partit, surtout il avait été capable de le faire revenir… C'était une évidence. Sasuke n'était pas revenu pour Konoha comme il l'avait dit… Il avait une toute autre raison…

Naruto ne bouge plus, il est comme paralysé. La main de Sasuke tient toujours la sienne. Il ne fait rien pour qu'il le lâche. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Tout le monde le regarde bizarrement. Il ne sait pas comment Sasuke le regarde parce qu'il est dos à lui, il n'a pas envie de le savoir, il a juste envie de s'enfuir, fuir tous ces regards surpris et aussi de reproches. Il n'est pas du genre à fuir pourtant, il a une certaine volonté et un énorme courage. Cependant devant les yeux des autres… devant ces airs ahuris et graves à la fois, il a envie de courir à toutes jambes. Finalement c'est ce qu'il fait, il ne supporte plus la pression qui pèse sur lui. Il secoue le bras pour que Sasuke le lâche et part en courant.

Les autres restent là, sans savoir quoi faire, ni comment agir. Shino se relève, il se sent coupable. Peut-être est ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver comme ça… Il avait perdu la tête à cause de cette larme qui avait coulé sur la joue de Sakura. Le blond s'était mis dans un état de rage effrayant, même ses insectes le pensaient. Naruto était tout de même un ami, il se sentait mal de l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements, de l'avoir énervé, de l'avoir fait s'enfuir. Tout ça à cause de sa jalousie… Neji lui demande s'il va bien, il acquiesce, Hinata se rassure. Sakura s'approche de lui et pose sa main sur son épaule. Sasuke se sent de trop, ils sont tous trop liés ensembles… C'est comme si lui et Naruto n'avaient plus leur place… Mais il ne sait pas quoi faire, il reste là les yeux baissés partagés entre l'envie de courir après le blond et celle de rester. Sakura s'approche de lui et lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Tu devrais aller le chercher, il doit s'en vouloir…

Il ne bouge pas, n'a aucune réaction :

- Je suis désolé Sasuke, tout ça c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te dire que je t'aimais encore, c'est même pas vrai. Pour moi tu es comme un frère, tout comme Naruto. S'il te plaît va le chercher, dit lui qu'on ne lui en veut pas, que c'est pas grave, qu'il est toujours notre ami, qu'il s'est juste énervé…

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ?

- Parce qu'il ne m'écoutera pas moi…

Shino s'approcha également :

- Je suis désolé Sasuke, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire que tu étais un traître, tout ça c'est de ma faute. Va le chercher, va lui dire que je m'en veux… Que je suis désolé, que j'espère qu'il peut me pardonner… Et toi aussi.

Sasuke releva les yeux et fixa Shino.

- C'est bon je m'en fout, après tout c'est la vérité…

- Peut-être que oui, mais on a tous notre passé… fit remarqué Neji. Tout le monde fait des erreurs… Naruto me l'a appris : on peut tous changer…

- Sasuke-kun, demanda la voix timide d'Hinata, s'il te plaît va voir Naruto.

Alors il décida de lui courir après. Il se retourna prêt à partir, mais s'arrêta…

- Je… Malgré ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, Sakura tu es une amie… Mais il n'y a qu'une et une seule raison, ou plutôt une personne pour laquelle je suis rentré, c'est Naruto…

- Je sais, répondit la jeune fille.

Et Sasuke partit.

Il chercha Naruto, essayant de sentir sa présence. Mais le blond avait brouillé les pistes, il restait introuvable. Sasuke essaya chez lui, il n'y était pas, il essaya le terrain d'entraînement pas plus, le pont non plus, la colline des Hokage toujours pas de Naruto. Où cet idiot était passé ? Sasuke soupira. Le blond n'avait pas envie qu'on le retrouve. Où pouvait-il se cacher ? Il ferma les yeux, essaya de le repérer. Mais rien. Rien du tout. Pas la moindre trace du chakra de Naruto dans Konoha. Il était devenu habile pour le camoufler.

- Fais chier, Naruto t'es où ?

Il l'avait dit à voix haute, comme si quelqu'un allait sortir de derrière un mur pour lui donner la réponse. Rien n'annonçait qu'il allait le trouver, ni même où le chercher, il se laissa aller à une sorte d'intuition, quelque chose qui guidait ses pas, une force inconnue qui le fit aller où il fallait. Sur le toit de l'autre fois… Il s'approcha doucement. Naruto ressentit sa présence et tourna la tête vers lui.

- Pourquoi tu t'es enfui comme ça ? Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.

Dit Sasuke en s'asseyant auprès de lui. Naruto planta ses yeux dans la lune.

- Tu parles… Ils sont soulagés que je sois partit plutôt. Ils avaient l'air tellement effrayé, ébahit et aussi méprisant.

- Ils étaient surtout inquiet pour toi, ils ne t'avaient jamais vu autant en colère.

Le blond posa sa tête sur ses genoux d'un air triste et las sans rien répondre.

- Naruto ça ne te ressemble tellement pas d'avoir l'air aussi triste.

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça s'il te plaît. Ca ne me ressemble pas, parce que les gens ne regardent pas plus loin que les apparences.

- Tu as raison. Même moi je ne vois que les apparences. J'ai même fait l'erreur de te sous estimé, parce que je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un crétin, je pensais que tu étais toujours plus faible que moi. Je n'ai pas su voir ta véritable force, j'ai juste regardé ce que je voulais voir…

- Ca ne te ressemble tellement pas de parler comme ça.

- Ca ne me ressemble pas en effet…

Naruto émit un petit rire.

- Mais quand je suis avec toi de toute façon tout ce que je fais ne ressemble en rien à ce que je fais habituellement…

Sasuke l'avait juste pensé, il n'avait pas conscience de l'avoir dit tout haut. Quand il se rendit compte de son erreur, il se trouva soudain très bête et gêné il ne sut plus quoi dire. Naruto se contenta de se glisser doucement contre lui. Sasuke se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise, il ne sut pas quoi faire et resta figé, la tête de Naruto contre sa poitrine. Il essayait de contrôler les battements de son cœur histoire qu'il ne remarque pas à quel point il s'emballait.

- C'est bizarre Sasuke, mais quand c'est toi qui me dit tout ça, j'ai l'impression que ça va mieux.

- Idiot !

Le brun avait dit ça d'une voix étranglée, les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler toutes les émotions qui déferlaient en lui en cascade… Il reprit cependant d'une voie un peu plus sûre

- Tu ne devrais pas te laisser aller à la tristesse de toute façon. Les autres ne t'en veulent pas, c'est eux qui m'ont demandés de venir te chercher.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr si je te le dis.

- Alors tant mieux.

Naruto avait pourtant dit cela sans aucune conviction, comme s'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Si, mais j'ai vue leur regard, et ce n'est pas ce qu'ils me disaient.

Le brun passa sa main autour du blond et le serra plus fort contre lui.

- T'occupe pas des regards des gens va ! Ils ne t'apporteront jamais rien de bon.

- Si des fois…

- Quand ?

- Bah quand… Quand ils me regardent comme tu le fais.

Sasuke aurait pu mourir d'une crise cardiaque d'embarras s'il n'avais pas été le ninja qu'il était. Il osa cependant demander :

- Comment je te regarde ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Mais… Ton regard il me rassure. C'est… Un peu bizarre. Comme si tu voyais à travers moi, que tu voyais tout ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais en moi mais que tu l'acceptes quand même.

Sasuke sans s'en rendre compte serrait de plus en plus fort Naruto. Il avait même passé son deuxième bras autour du blond. Il le serrait comme un enfant sert une peluche dans la nuit, pour effacer tous ses cauchemars.

- Il n'y a rien de mauvais en toi, Naruto.

- Si tu le dis…

Le blond savait que c'était faux, que si, il avait quelque chose de mauvais en lui, un monstre qui, 15 ans plus tôt avait tenté de détruire Konoha. Mais il ne voulait pas le dire à Sasuke, il avait peur que si le brun l'apprenait alors il ne le verrait plus que comme un monstre. Il ne supporterait pas de voir Sasuke le regarder avec mépris comme la plupart des habitants de Konoha.

Le silence tomba sur les deux amis. Naruto se laissant aller dans l'étreinte de Sasuke et le brun abandonnant finalement de retenir les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient bien là tous les deux l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient bien, mais leur bonheur n'allait pas durer longtemps car ils furent soudain entourés d'ANBU. Les deux garçons se séparèrent et les regardèrent sans comprendre. Un des ANBU prit la parole :

- Naruto, tu vas nous suivre calmement.

Le blond ne savait pas pourquoi il devait les suivre, ce qu'il savait par contre c'est qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller avec eux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas à poser de question ! Tu dois juste obéir.

Il se releva doucement. Deux ANBU lui sautèrent dessus et le tinrent, comme si tout à coup il allait attaquer. Sasuke se releva à son tour et demanda :

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous tenez Naruto comme s'il était votre prisonnier

- Parce que c'est le cas, gamin ! N'essaye pas d'intervenir, sinon il pourrait t'arriver pire à toi, espèce de traître.

Naruto se débattit :

- Sasuke, n'est pas un traître, espèce d'ANBU de malheur.

- Toi cesse de bouger et viens avec nous, sinon tu auras encore plus de problèmes.

- Mais dites moi ce que j'ai fait à la fin ?

- Tu as été déclaré dangereux pour Konoha.

Sasuke crut halluciner, Naruto dangereux pour Konoha ? C'était une blague ou quoi ? Il n'y avait personne plus que lui qui se battait pour Konoha justement, lui qui criait haut et fort qu'il allait protéger cette ville et devenir Hokage. C'était quoi ce délire ?

- Bon trêve de bavardage, on t'emmène avec nous.

Le blond lâcha un petit :

- Sasuke

Avant de disparaître avec les ANBU. Le brun se mit à hurler dans le silence de la nuit le prénom du blond.

A suivre :

Sasuke : c'est quoi ce bordel encore ? Je vais aller tuer de l'ANBU moi ! Pi ils ont gâché le moment avec Naruto…

L'autatrice : reste calme !

Sasuke : pi je vais te tuer toi aussi, tout ça c'est de ta faute, pourquoi t'as fais venir les ANBU ?

L'autatrice : oh ! Tu peux me tuer, mais bon la situation restera la même

Sasuke : pff !

Naruto : j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe !

L'autatrice : bah t'attendra le prochain chapitre BOUAHAHAHAHA ! Je suis cruelle !


	8. Seulement un meilleur ami

**Titre :** Raison d'existence

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** 'va planter sa tante devant chez Masashi Kishimoto', en attendant ils sont à lui…

**Résumé :** une histoire de lettre et d'amitié

**Couples :** ici on ne voit que sasunaru, sakushino

**Note :** Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse. Y a sûrement un paquet de fautes, n'y faite pas attention !

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**la rebelle delinquante :** c'est maintenant !

**chise :** eh ouais naruchan est dangereux :p euuuh déclaré dangereux, faut dire que c'est tout une bande de crétin c'est pour ça ! sasuchan a rien accepté du tout :p enfin tu verras toi-même dans ce chapitrounet ! Et ouiii c'est un super beau couple, moi aussi ça me fait rêver ! Il tue naruchan ? (Aurais-je loupé des épisodes ?) je sais qu'il essaye de le tuer mais qu'il échoue lamentablement à cause qu'il est amoureux :p (nan ça c'est un délire psychédélique) ! Et donc voilà la suite

**Blackangel :** j'aime pas le kakairu et puis la fic est écrite depuis longtemps donc… bah comme on voit pas d'iruka, pas de kakairu, désolé !

**Vivi :** désolé je ne fais pas de distribution de k+leenex ! loool ! Que va-t-il arriver à naruchan ? Bah lit parce que voilou la suite

* * *

Voilà ce qui c'était passé : les ANBU qui suivaient Sasuke avaient assistés à la scène au restaurant Ichikaru. Pour eux Naruto avait mal agit, conclusion : il était un danger pour Konoha. Ils étaient allés prévenir l'Hokage, cette dernière avait essayé de les convaincre que ce qu'ils avaient vu ne prouvait rien, Naruto s'était juste un peu énervé. Mais sous prétexte que le blond avait Kyuubi, il était potentiellement dangereux, surtout s'il savait se servir de tout son chakra. Il venait de le prouver, il avait attaqué quelqu'un. Tsunade n'était pas d'accord, mais avait-elle le choix ? Ils la pressaient de faire enfermer le gamin. Elle ne voulait pas. Ils la bassinèrent avec la sécurité de Konoha. Elle finit par céder... Ok, qu'ils emmènent Naruto et qu'ils l'enferment, puisqu'il paraissait si dangereux que ça. Elle s'arrangerait après de prouver son innocence.

Sakura tapait sur le bureau :

- Qu'est ce que cette connerie ? Sortez Naruto de prison ! Je ne vois pas bien en quoi il est dangereux.

Elle était en colère. Mettre le blond en prison, non mais n'importe quoi. Shino et Sasuke étaient derrière la jeune fille et étaient d'accord avec elle.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi une petite bagarre entre ami fait de lui un criminel ! Commenta Shino.

Ce n'était pas une véritable petite bagarre. Mais Naruto n'était en rien une menace. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'était mit en colère que la sécurité de Konoha était en danger.

- Vous nous cachez quelque chose non ? On n'enferme pas quelqu'un juste parce qu'il se bat avec une autre personne.

Tsunade soupira. C'était l'évidence même. Mais pouvait-elle leur dire la véritable raison ? Que Naruto avait en lui Kyuubi ? Elle pesa le pour et le contre. Comment le prendrait le blond si elle avouait à ses amis qui il était ? Sûrement assez mal…

- Disons qu'il est devenu très fort, et que trop de force effraie les gens. Alors quand les ANBU l'ont vu attaquer Shino et bien… Ils ont décidés qu'ils seraient mieux de l'enfermer.

- Et vous avez accepté ? S'énerva Sakura.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais mon boulot d'Hokage est de protéger Konoha… Et…

- C'est des conneries tout ça, vous ne protégerez pas Konoha en enfermant Naruto.

La jeune fille en rose ne s'était jamais énervée comme ça, en tout cas pas devant l'Hokage.

- Sortez Naruto de prison !

- Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant tout du moins. Quand le conseil et les ANBU se rendront compte de leur erreur alors je pourrai le libérer.

Sakura secoua la tête en signe de lassitude. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une bande de crétin ait le droit d'influencer les ordres de l'Hokage.

Tsunade, elle, attendait que tout le monde se calme dans la pièce pour annoncer l'autre nouvelle qui n'allait certainement pas plaire du tout, surtout à une personne en particulier. Elle pris une bonne bouffée d'air et commença :

- J'ai autre chose à vous dire, enfin ça te concerne plutôt toi Sasuke…

Naruto était assit dans un coin de la prison. Il n'avait eut le droit à aucune explication, les ANBU l'avaient juste enfermé ici pour une durée indéterminée. Il dessinait des vrilles sur le sol avec son doigt. Des images refirent surface dans sa tête, des images de quand il était petit, tout seul, que tout le monde lui tournait le dos. Il frissonna et essaya de penser à autre chose. Oui c'est ça autre chose. Il pensa tout d'abord à Iruka, un mince sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Son ancien professeur, la première personne aussi qui avait montré de l'intérêt pour le blond, qui ne l'avait pas regardé comme une bête, qui lui avait aussi donné son bandeau de Konoha. Il était un peu comme un père…

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent sur Sakura. Il se souvint l'amour qu'il portait pour la jeune fille et émit un petit rire en se souvenant comment il essayait d'attirer son attention… Sakura qu'il considérait maintenant plus comme une sœur, particulièrement depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimerait l'avoir comme frère…

Ou Konohamaru, a qui il avait apprit sa transformation en fille sexy…

Jiraya ce sale pervers qui pendant deux ans lui avait appris énormément de choses malgré tout…

Plus ces souvenirs défilaient, plus le sourire de Naruto s'agrandissait. Ces gens étaient ses amis, ils ne le laisseraient certainement pas croupir dans cette prison, non, Naruto ne serait plus jamais seul… Et en plus… Sasuke était revenu…

- QUOIIIIIII ? Hurla Sasuke

Oui vous avez bien lu, il a hurlé. Et encore le mot hurlé ne décrit en rien la puissance des décibels dans la voix de Sasuke. Vociféra aurait peut-être été mieux, mais ce mot n'a pas la classe de l'Uchiwa. Tsunade se faisait toute petite derrière son bureau, elle qui d'habitude démarrait au quart de tour et envoyait des coups de poings à tort et à travers à tout ceux qui l'énervaient, aurait eut envie de se cacher, le brun avait hurlé, ou vociféré comme vous le voulez, et dans la colère il avait même activé son sharingan, sans tout à fait s'en rendre compte.

- Du calme Sasuke…

- QUOI DU CALME ? COMMENT VOULEZ VOUS QUE JE ME CALME ?

Il fulminait, s'il avait été un dragon il aurait certainement fumé du nez… Heureusement, Sasuke n'était pas un dragon. Cependant même Sakura et Shino se sentaient mal, il avait vraiment l'air prêt à exploser…

- Je suis désolé, je leur aie dit que c'était stupide, mais je n'ai pas pu leur faire changé d'avis…

Sasuke avait envie d'arracher la porte, de la balancer par la fenêtre fermé et de faire ça avec tout ce qui était dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Cependant par on ne sait quel miracle il réussit à reprendre un certain calme et maîtrise de soit, avant de tout casser.

- Très bien, je n'irai pas rendre visite à Naruto, puisque c'est ce que veulent tous ces… Et puis merde, je n'ai même pas de mot assez violent pour les insulter.

Puis il sortit du bureau sans rien ajouter.

Sakura et Shino se regardèrent un instant, puis la jeune fille demanda :

- Pourquoi ne peut-il pas voir Naruto ?

- Sasuke est aussi considéré comme dangereux, d'après les ANBU et le conseil, il serait risqué que Sasuke approche encore Naruto, il pourrait préparer son évasion, puis tous deux en profiteraient pour détruire Konoha

- Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à toutes ces bêtises ?

- Non Sakura, je n'en crois pas un mot. Naruto ne fera jamais du mal à Konoha… Quant à Sasuke, je pense que s'il voulait détruire Konoha se serait déjà fait, il n'aurait pas prit la peine de faire des politesses…

- N'y a-t-il pas moyen de contrer ça ?

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. Je suis Hokage d'accord, mais mon avis ne dépend pas que de moi. De plus je leur avais promis que ni Naruto, ni Sasuke aurait un comportement suspect… Cependant ils ont vu Naruto s'attaquer à Shino, et pour eux c'est un comportement suspect.

Shino baissa la tête, si seulement il avait pu rester calme hier soir, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui… Sakura soupira. Après tout que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ils sortirent tous deux du bureau de Tsunade après un au revoir. Dans le couloir ils rencontrèrent Sasuke qui attendait.

- Vous allez voir Naruto ?

- Oui bien sûr, on va pas le laisser tout seul là bas, affirma Sakura.

- Alors tient.

Sasuke tendit une lettre à Sakura.

- Tu lui donneras ça, je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de le voir, mais ils ne vont pas m'empêcher de communiquer avec lui.

- D'accord.

- Merci…

La jeune fille sourit doucement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, tout va s'arranger…

- Hmf…

Shino s'approcha doucement :

- Désolé… Tout est de ma faute.

- C'est bon Shino, c'est pas ta faute si les gens sont idiots… Lâcha Sakura

- Mais…

- Elle a raison. Confirma Sasuke.

Alors le gars aux insectes se sentit un peu mieux, une sorte de poids en moins dans l'estomac.

- Sakura…

- Oui ?

- Dit lui que je suis désolé…

- De quoi ?

- Dit le lui !

- Comme tu veux…

Puis tous partirent chacun de leur côté. Sasuke dans un coin un peu éloignée du village, pour éviter les regards. Et Sakura et Shino vers la prison, avec un droit de visite de l'Hokage.

Oui, Sasuke était revenu. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! S'il n'était pas rentré, Naruto serait partit le chercher, et l'aurait ramené par tous les moyens. A cause de sa promesse à Sakura… Pas seulement pour ça. L'idée que Sasuke était chez Orochimaru, l'idée qu'il était loin de lui, l'idée qu'il pouvait devenir son ennemi, toutes ses idées lui étaient insupportables. Et puis… Sasuke lui manquait. C'était en particulier pour ça qu'il s'était entraîné en cachette de Jiraya quand celui-ci était trop occupé à mâter des filles, qu'il s'était entraîné à utiliser le chakra de Kyuubi, à l'utiliser tant et si bien qu'il puisse s'en servir complètement. Qu'il puisse lui-même devenir le démon renard. Sasuke lui manquait terriblement… Alors il avait massacré l'Akatsuki pour se prouver qu'il était fort, qu'il pourrait ramener le brun. Itachi avait réussit à fuir bien sûr, mais quelle importance ? Il n'oserait sûrement jamais revenir devant la menace de mort qui l'attendait. Sasuke lui manquait constamment. Même sa façon de lui dire « dobe », de se moquer de lui, d'être silencieux et froid… Et finalement le brun était revenu de lui-même. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'en avait jamais donné, mais quelle importance ? Il était là, et pour Naruto c'est tout ce qui comptait vraiment.

- Eh le gosse, t'as de la visite !

Le blond releva les yeux et put apercevoir un brun à lunette de soleil et une jolie fille rose.

- Salut vous deux, quel bon vent vous emmènes à l'ombre ?

- Salut Naruto ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda bêtement Sakura, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre

- C'est déjà allez mieux. Il fait noir, il fait froid, et en plus on est mal nourrit, je n'ai même pas eut le droit à manger des ramens, c'est inadmissible.

Puis il se mit à rire niaisement, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Sakura, Shino et le blond discutèrent quelque temps tout les trois. Naruto s'énerva quand il apprit que Sasuke n'avait pas le droit de lui rendre visite, il insulta les ANBU et les vieux crétins du conseil, puis tourna la conversation sur autre chose. Finalement une heure s'écoula, Sakura et Shino durent quitter Naruto. Avant de partir la jeune fille glissa la lettre de Sasuke entre les barreaux :

- Tiens, il m'a donné ça pour toi, et il m'a dit de te dire qu'il était désolé…

- Désolé de quoi ?

- Quand je lui ai demandé il m'a juste dit de te le dire…

- Ok… Merci Sakura-chan, tu lui diras merci de ma part et puis bonjour !

- D'accord ! Au revoir Naruto… On reviendra bientôt ne t'inquiète pas

- Je vous fais confiance, Bye Sakura-chan, A+ Shino !

- Salut, répondit simplement Shino

Sakura lui fit un petit signe de la main, puis les deux jeunes gens partirent laissant Naruto tout seul au fond de sa cellule. Seul… Pas tant que ça, il avait la lettre de Sasuke entre les mains, il sourit doucement et la regarda longtemps avant de l'ouvrir.

Sasuke était couché sur un arbre. Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'écrire cette lettre… Ou plutôt d'avoir écrit ce qu'il avait écrit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout simplement mit « salut ça va ? Dobe, t'as réussi à te faire enfermer, t'es qu'un baka ! A la revoyure abruti ». Oui quelque chose qui lui ressemblait quoi… Non à la place il avait fallut qu'il écrive tout un tas d'inepties les plus totales. Il espérait que Sakura ne l'avait pas lu… Il manquerait plus que ça tient. Puis il imagina soudain les trois amis entrain de lire la lettre et se moquant de lui avec des rires stupides… Non ils n'étaient pas comme ça… Et Sakura n'était pas à ce point indiscrète pour lire la lettre. Mais pourquoi avait-il écrit toutes ces âneries ? Bon d'accord il était énervé de ne pas avoir le droit d'aller voir Naruto, néanmoins était-ce une raison valable pour écrire ça… Bon tant pis, le mal était fait maintenant. A quoi ça pourrait lui servir de s'énerver contre une maudite lettre qui devait déjà être entre les mains de Naruto maintenant… La prochaine fois il faudra qu'il agisse avec un minimum de réflexion avant…

Naruto lu la lettre, il l'a relu, puis encore… Il ne se lassait pas de la parcourir… Il finit par la serrer contre son cœur, et se repasser les mots qu'ils connaissaient maintenant par cœur dans sa tête.

« Naruto,

Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Ne dit pas le contraire. Un être aussi pur que toi ne peux se retrouver en prison qu'à cause de moi. Si je n'étais jamais partit, rien ne serait arrivé. Tu ne serais pas considéré comme potentiellement dangereux pour Konoha, tu ne serais pas obligé de me défendre, tu n'aurais pas à protéger un traître comme moi. Car quoi que tu dises, j'en suis un. J'ai léché les bottes d'Orochimaru pour le pouvoir, j'étais prêt à tout pour devenir fort, même te tuer toi. C'était stupide. Te tuer… Je pensais en être capable, mais j'aurais du comprendre que tu m'étais déjà trop précieux, que je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à t'éliminer complètement de ma vie. Te tuer c'était ne plus jamais te revoir. Ne plus jamais entendre ton rire stupide résonné… Alors je t'ai laissé en vie. J'ai bien fait. Chez Orochimaru c'était pas la joie. Ce serpent est une ordure finit. Dire que j'avais envie de tuer mon frère parce qu'il avait massacré mon clan, et que j'étais chez un gars qui en a détruit plus d'un. Tout ça, ça ne m'a mené nulle part. Je suis plus fort oui, mais je suis si faible en même temps. Les gens de Konoha me détestent maintenant, j'ai tout perdu, leur confiance, leur amour, leur amitié, leur fierté. Il n'y a que toi que je n'ai pas perdu. Toi… Alors que je t'ai fait tant de mal… Es-tu si stupide ? Ne vois-tu pas que je ne suis qu'un pauvre gars ? Qu'un traître…

Mais merci, merci infiniment, merci de regarder plus loin que les apparences, merci d'être là, merci de croire en moi, merci de me sourire avec sincérité…

Naruto… Je crois que… je ne te remercierai jamais assez…

Je crois que…

Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Dobe !

Sasuke »

Sakura et Shino marchait doucement en revenant à Konoha.

- Il avait l'air d'aller bien… murmura Sakura

- Oui…

- Il avait l'air… Est-ce que c'est bien le cas… Naruto a toujours l'air d'aller bien…

- Sakura, je crois qu'il ne va pas si mal… la rassura Shino

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Son visage s'est éclairé quand tu lui as donné la lettre de Sasuke, affirma-t-il

- Oh… Vraiment

- Oui.

- Alors c'est bien comme ça !

- Oui

- Je me demande tout de même ce qu'il a put écrire dans sa lettre

- Je ne sais pas

Elle se mit à rire. Le cœur de Shino commença à battre plus vite.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ris ? Demanda-t-il

- Je viens d'avoir une drôle d'idée…

- Laquelle ?

- Je crois bien que Sasuke est amoureux de Naruto.

Shino faillit s'étrangler de surprise. Elle avait dit ça naturellement, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qu'il soit. Il savait qu'elle avait des idées farfelues mais là… Sasuke amoureux ? C'était déjà beaucoup… Mais Sasuke amoureux de Naruto ? C'était beaucoup trop…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Humm… Intuition féminine.

- …

- Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'avance… Mais…

- Mais ?

- Bah il y a quand même plusieurs indices… Sasuke a bien dit hier qu'il était revenu pour une personne : Naruto. Et puis il a passé tous les jours chez lui. Quand il est rentré dans le restaurant la première chose qu'il a demandé c'est où était Naruto. Puis t'as vu comment il s'est énervé quand on lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas aller voir Naruto…

- Est-ce qu'on peut en déduire de là qu'il est amoureux ?

- Je ne sais pas, on verra bien…

Elle se remit à rire, ça l'amusait.

- Si vraiment c'est le cas, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non pas du tout. Je n'aime plus Sasuke, hier j'en ai eut la conviction quand il a été le seul à réussir à calmer Naruto. Tu ne l'as pas entendu quand je lui ai dit ?

- Si, mais je pensais que tu le disais pour calmer le jeu.

- Non, je le pensais vraiment.

Shino se retint avec difficulté de sauté de joie. Ses chances revenaient. Il passait de -347 à peut-être une chance… Youpi !

Tsunade tournait dans son bureau, espérant trouver un moyen de sortir Naruto de prison. Mais aucune idée ne venait. Aucune. Elle était Hokage mais se trouvait incapable de trouver une solution, voyons voir qu'aurait fait Sandaime ? Qu'aurait fait son grand père ? Qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire ?

Kakashi apparut dans le bureau :

- Vous devriez arrêter de faire les cent pas Hokage sama, vous allez finir par faire un trou dans le plancher.

On va rire tous ensemble de cette pauvre blague pour le plaisir.

- Kakashi, merci d'être venu, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

- Ah bon

- Oui… Naruto est en prison, on a du te mettre au courant non ?

- Oui.

- Je pense que tu es comme moi, tu n'es pas d'accord de ce choix…

- C'est évident, je suis contre.

- Bon, j'ai une mission pour toi alors… Trouve un moyen de convaincre les ANBU et le conseil de le libérer

- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus que vous.

- Eh bien trouve. A deux se sera toujours plus facile. J'ai essayé de prévenir Jiraya, mais il reste introuvable…

- Vous avez essayé au rotenburo des femmes ?

- Bien sûr c'est le premier endroit où j'ai cherché mais il n'y est pas, il a du trouver un autre endroit plus intéressant. Bref, tu étais un ancien ANBU, tu vas bien trouver un moyen pour les convaincre…

- J'ai juste une question à vous poser avant. A quel point Naruto est devenu fort ?

- Au point de décimer l'Akatsuki tout entier, sauf Itachi qui a réussit à s'enfuir.

- Oh ! Alors j'aurais peut-être une solution à vous proposez même si ce n'est pas trop légal…

- Dit toujours au point où on en est…

- Donc voilà…

Kakashi exposa son plan, l'Hokage sourit machiavéliquement. Bien sûr c'était tout à fait illégal, mais c'était la faute aux autres crétins si elle était obligée d'en venir là…

Kakashi la quitta après avoir décidé de se revoir le lendemain pour mettre au point quelques détails…

Il alla rendre visite à Naruto.

Le blond s'était endormi, de la bave coulait sur le coin de la bouche, il tenait toujours la lettre de Sasuke contre lui. C'est un garde qui le réveilla pour le prévenir d'une nouvelle visite.

- Oh ! Kakashi-sensei, bonjour !

- Bonjour Naruto. Il ne fait pas trop noir là dedans ?

- Si affreusement, mais ce n'est pas le pire…

- Je suis sûr que le pire c'est qu'il ne t'apporte pas de ramen pour les repas

- Comment vous avez deviné ?

- Aha, je te connais bien.

Le professeur et l'élève discutèrent quelques instant. Kakashi ne lui révéla pas le plan qu'il avait mis au point avec l'Hokage, ceci devait rester un secret entre les deux uniquement. Personne d'autre ne devait l'apprendre. Finalement Kakashi dût partir lui aussi…

- Attendez Kakashi-sensei, vous pourrez donner ça à Sasuke s'il vous plait

Il lui tendit un bout de papier froissé

- Ne lisez pas surtout !

- Promis !

Puis il partit laissant Naruto à nouveau seul, avec sa lettre…

Kakashi venait lui donner le papier de Naruto. Il hésitait à le déplier pour lire… Qu'est ce que le blond avait-il pu lui répondre : « c'était quoi ce truc que tu m'avais écrit, ça dégouline de partout, tu deviens vraiment trop stupide Sasuke »… Non il n'avait pas pu écrire ça… Finalement il se décida et le déplia. L'écriture de Naruto ne ressemblait à rien de connu tellement c'était mal écrit et bourré de fautes. Mais Sasuke comprit ce qui était écrit…

Pour les besoins de la traduction nous essayerons d'éviter les fautes :

« Sasuke,

Tout d'abord, désolé d'écrire sur ce vieux bout de papier, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à me procurer dans ma petite cellule… Bon je t'épargne les détails…

J'ai lu ta lettre, et pendant un instant je me suis demandé si c'était le vrai Sasuke qui avait écrit. J'ai conclu que oui, il n'y a que toi pour me traiter de Dobe… Ce que je ne suis pas du tout, BAKA !

Sinon… De rien… Merci à toi d'être revenu va !

Parce que je crois moi aussi que je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'être à nouveau là…

Stupide Sasuke !

Naruto »

Le brun serra la lettre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Merci Naruto, merci infiniment, merci de tout… Merci… Etaient ses seules pensées… Ou peut-être pas les seules…Peut-être pas… Mais il secoua la tête, ne se laissant pas dérivé. Il commençait à se faire tard. Sasuke rentra chez Sakura.

La jeune fille n'était toujours pas là, il décida d'aller prendre une douche puis enfila le pyjama que Naruto lui avait donné. Il se coucha sur le futon, et relu encore une fois la lettre de Naruto. Puis la cacha sous l'oreiller comme une fille qui n'arrive pas à s'endormir sans la lettre d'amour de son copain… Après avoir eut ces pensées, il sortit la lettre de sous l'oreiller et la posa plutôt dans ses affaires…

Sakura et Shino avaient décidé de manger ensemble, la discussion allait bon train. Shino était content, c'est comme si tout était revenu soudain à la normal, avec le regard de Sakura dans le vague en moins. Seulement il savait que tout n'était pas vraiment normal, le blond était toujours en prison. Et il savait que Sakura s'inquiétait pour lui, qu'elle se disait « il est seul, dans le noir, dans le froid, même avec la lettre de Sasuke, il doit se sentir terriblement mal ». Alors il essayait de la rassurer comme il le pouvait, surtout en la faisant rire. Sakura voyait bien tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour elle, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop, pour qu'elle aille bien. Elle était particulièrement touchée qu'il fasse autant d'effort pour elle. En y repensant depuis ces deux dernières années Shino n'avait cessé de s'occuper d'elle, de la faire rire quand elle se mettait à penser à Sasuke, de lui faire changer d'air, il était toujours là pour elle, il ne manquait jamais à l'appel quand elle avait besoin de quelqu'un… Il était son meilleur ami, oui vraiment… Son meilleur ami… Seulement ? N'était-il pas un peu plus ? Cette chaleur qu'elle ressentait en sa présence, son cœur qui émettait des soubresauts quand il lui souriait, son estomac pleins de papillon quand il la regardait même avec ses lunettes… Ses éternels lunettes…

- Shino ? Pourrais-tu enlever tes lunettes, que je vois tes yeux.

Il ne sut comment réagir. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé de retirer ses lunettes, elles étaient le symbole de son clan, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour on pourrait avoir envie de voir ses yeux… Il hésita…

- S'il te plait !

Devant l'air trop adorable de Sakura il ne put qu'accepter, il enleva lentement ses lunettes, laissant voir un magnifique regard aux yeux marron clair, superbes (je ne sais pas du tout quelle est la couleur des yeux de Shino, si quelqu'un sait qu'il me le dise je changerai, mais en fait je crois qu'on peut bien imaginer ce qu'on veut). Sakura crut que son cœur allait lâcher. Il était beau. Vraiment très beau. Elle le trouvait déjà mignon habituellement, mais là il était …

- Wouahh, tu devrais les enlever plus souvent, tu ferais craquer toutes les filles de Konoha !

Il les remit, il n'y avait qu'une fille à Konoha qu'il avait envie de faire craquer de toute façon.

- T'as de très beaux yeux !

Ce fut plus fort que lui, il rougit. Il aurait encore une croix à cocher : inhabituel rougissement dût à Sakura…

- Merci, dit-il doucement.

Sakura pouffa devant la gêne du garçon. Il finit par rigoler avec elle, tellement son rire était contagieux. Puis ils finirent de manger, encore une fois Shino la raccompagna, et une fois devant la porte, c'est Sakura cette fois-ci qui posa ses lèvres sur la joue du garçon, elle lui sourit, lui dit bonne nuit et rentra. Shino était abasourdi, il resta planté là quelques instant, puis finit par retrouver ses esprits. Il allait certainement faire pleins de beaux rêves cette nuit. Oui vraiment…

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant. Il s'était réhabitué aux longues nuits de sommeil, et il lui était intolérable de rester éveillé. Il entendit Sakura rentrer. Elle le vit couché sur le futon, essaya de faire le minimum de bruit…

- C'est bon Sakura, je ne dors pas, tu peux allumer la lumière…

- Euh… Ok !

Elle alluma la lumière et c'est en sautillant qu'elle partit prendre une douche. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard dans un joli pyjama rose bien assorti à la couleur de ses cheveux, et toujours en sautillant.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Hein quoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise de la question de Sasuke.

- Tu as l'air toute heureuse…

- Oui, assez, oui.

- C'est à cause de Shino ?

Elle se mit à rougir

- Oui…

- Ok !

- Oh et sinon, Naruto va bien, il est content pour ta lettre…

- Je sais…

- Comment ça ?

- Kakashi m'a donné une lettre de lui tout à l'heure.

- Je vois, il a eut le temps de te répondre, c'est chouette.

- Hum

- Qu'est ce qu'il te raconte ?

- …

- Désolé, c'est indiscret.

- Tu n'as pas lu la lettre que je t'ai donnée ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, elle ne m'était pas destinée, s'indigna Sakura.

- Très bien.

Sakura qui était resté debout, se coucha dans son lit, puis éteignit la lumière.

- Sasuke ?

- Hum ?

- Euh… Je me demandais en fait… Quels sont tes sentiments vis-à-vis de Naruto ?

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, décida de ne pas insister, et lui dit bonne nuit. Il ne répondit rien. Lui en voulait-elle d'avoir été aussi indiscrète ?

Sasuke devant la question eut envie de se cacher sous les couvertures, mais il ne bougea pas. Ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Naruto ? Pourquoi donc cette question ? C'était pourtant évident, Naruto était son meilleur ami. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait mal devant cette question ? Comme s'il y avait autre chose. N'importe quoi, Naruto n'était que son meilleur ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura dormait. Sasuke lui se répétait que Naruto n'était QUE et SEULEMENT son meilleur ami.

Shino n'arrivait pas à dormir, Sakura l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Ses chances grimpaient-elles ? Après tout elle avait dit le trouver beau... Même si c'était sans ses lunettes… Est-ce que la fille ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Il n'osait le croire, mais pourtant… Il se sentait vraiment joyeux. Il n'arriverait jamais à dormir dans un état d'énervement et de joie pareil.

Quelques minutes plus tard il dormait et commençait à rêver de la jeune fille…

Sasuke lui se remuait de tous les côtés. Comment Naruto, qui n'était QUE, SEULEMENT, UNIQUEMENT son meilleur ami, allait-il tout seul dans une cellule dans le noir loin de tout… Ne se sentait-il pas trop triste ? Avait-il froid ? Il ne devait pas faire chaud en prison… Et s'il avait froid et qu'il choppait une sale maladie ? Qu'il était tout seul perdu avec une fièvre carabinée. Pauvre Naruto. Et que mangeait-il ? Sûrement pas des ramen… Alors non seulement il devait se sentir seul, avoir froid, risquait de chopper une mauvaise grippe et il ne pouvait pas manger de ramen. Il s'imaginait entrain de le serrer dans ses bras, de le consoler, de le bercer doucement, de lui dire des mots gentils… Il comprit soudain où allaient ses pensées… Mais Naruto n'était QUE, SEULEMENT, UNIQUEMENT, SIMPLEMENT son meilleur ami.

Il espérait quand même qu'il n'avait pas trop froid, pas trop faim, qu'il ne se sentait pas trop seul, qu'il arrivait à dormir… (On dirait une vraie mère poule ! BOUAHAHAHA)

Naruto lui dormait profondément et ronflait fort, il parlait aussi de ramen qui lui manquait, de lettre merveilleuse d'un ami franchement super sympa.

Les prisonniers avaient leur oreiller sur les oreilles et espéraient qu'il allait bientôt se taire et arrêter de ronfler par la même occasion.

Mais Naruto n'arrêtait pas, il continuait son délire de somnambule, parlant d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui était comme une sœur, d'un gars au lunette avec un regard un peu effrayant parfois, d'un prof pervers, d'un renard à neuf queues, d'un clan décimé, d'un amour impossible… D'un amour impossible ? Qu'est ce qu'il raconte Naruto, même dans son sommeil, délirer pareillement… N'est ce pas une évidence pour lui que Sasuke n'est QUE, SEULEMENT, UNIQUEMENT, SIMPLEMENT, JUSTE son meilleur ami…

Bien sûr d'amour impossible de qui parlait-il ?

- Ramen vous me manquez…

Bon finalement il parlait encore des ramen. Puis il finit par se taire, au plus grand bonheur des prisonniers…

Sasuke a finit par s'endormir. Après s'être dit que Naruto était sûrement emballé dans un tas de couverture et devait ronfler tranquillement dans sa cellule. Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait, mais ça l'avait calmé et il avait réussit à trouver le sommeil. Un sommeil cauchemardesque cependant. Il se tournait et retournait dans tous les sens en gémissant. Il voyait Orochimaru revenir de chez les morts et rentré dans la cellule du blond pour le torturer et finalement le tuer en rigolant devant Sasuke. Puis il disparaissait et le blond se relevait en mort vivant le regardait en disant qu'il avait froid, qu'il avait faim, qu'il allait attraper la grippe et que tout ça c'était à cause de lui, le traître. Il finissait pas sortir de sa prison et le poursuivait partout en gueulant « rameeeeeeeeeen ». Puis le rattrapait enfin, et là lui disait :

- Sasuke quels sont tes sentiments vis-à-vis de moi ?

Le brun ouvrit les yeux. Il était en sueur. Il décida de sortir prendre un peu l'air. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et grimpa sur le toit de Sakura où il se coucha pour regarder les étoiles. L'étoile Naruto brillait fort au dessus de lui comme pour l'embêter.

- J'aurais jamais du proposer un prénom aussi stupide, soupira Sasuke

Il se surprit à penser à la main chaude de Naruto dans la sienne. Il secoua la tête. Son cauchemar revint à la charge. Il la secoua plus fort. Faire le vide, voilà faire le vide, le vide. Tiens pensons à la lettre de Naruto. Non le vide… Et quelle lettre stupide il lui avait écrite lui… Le vide ! Il se souvint avoir eut une bref hésitation en écrivant je crois que. Il ne croyait rien de toute façon. Juste qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver les mots pour le remercier c'est tout. Vraiment tout. Et puis aussi que Naruto est un dobe de première et qu'il est stupide. Que pouvait-il croire d'autre d'ailleurs ? Faire le vide, arrêter de penser à tout ça…

Et puis c'était quoi cette question, quels sont tes sentiments vis-à-vis de Naruto… Pourquoi est ce que ça le perturbait à ce point d'ailleurs ? Naruto était son meilleur ami un point c'est tout, qui y avait-il à rajouter à cela ? Rien du tout. Voilà rien du tout, comme le vide qu'il essayait de mettre dans sa tête. Oui mais est-ce qu'on avait envie de serrer fort dans ses bras son meilleur ami, est-ce qu'on avait envie que leur petite main soit à nouveau dans la notre, est-ce qu'il était bien normal de penser aux lèvres de son meilleur ami, oui c'était tout à fait normal d'abord ! Serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras bah y a rien de bizarre à ça vraiment, le prendre par la main ça ne veut rien dire du tout, penser à ses lèvres c'est juste penser à son sourire. Il fixait des yeux l'étoile, décida que rester dehors était une mauvaise idée, il alla se recoucher, et finalement trouva un sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemar après avoir fait un compromis avec ses pensés : Naruto n'était que son meilleur ami, mais c'est vrai qu'il avait très envie de vivre au fond de ses bras…

A suivre :

Sasuke : je suis de pire en pire

Naruto : je suis en prison, j'ai même pas le droit à des ramen, alors te plains pas !

Sasuke : non mais t'as vu ça, je suis d'un pathétique dans cette histoire

Shino : et moi alors ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à montrer mes beaux yeux ? Non mais n'importe quoi !

Sakura toujours ébloui : je pensais pas qu'ils étaient aussi beau… Peut-être que je vais facilement oublier Sasuke finalement

L'autatrice et Sasuke : HOURRA !

Shino : et mince !

L'autatrice : roooh, elle est super cool Sakura ! Arrête ou je te fais zoophile et je te colle avec une araignée poilue ! Non mais oh ! Jamais content ceux là Des rewiews siouplet 'gros yeux de bambies adorables'


	9. Ma raison d'exister

**Titre :** Raison d'existence

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** 'va planter sa tante devant chez Masashi Kishimoto', en attendant ils sont à lui…

**Résumé :** bahhh se trouver une raison d'exister quoi…

**Couples :** NejiTenten et Shikatema… mais alors microscopique ! Donc sinon énorme SakuShino et phénoménal SasuNaru, petit KibaHina

**Note :** Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse. Y a sûrement un paquet de fautes, n'y faite pas attention !

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Blackangel :** désolé plus de kl+eenex pour moi ! et voilà j'ai continué pour ton plus grand plaisir (et aussi parce que je crains les couteaux) !

**Chise :** sasuke est long à la détente ! Sasuke a limite envie d'embrasser naruto plutôt nan ? Vu comme il est proche de son visage mais je pense qu'il sait qu'il est vivant puisque après il dit « je ne me laisserai pas manipuler par toi itachi » et qu'il n'a pas le mangekyo… Enfin moi je l'ai vu comme ça, peut-être que dans le manga c'est différent ! Sinon voilou la suite ! et oui VIVE LE SASUNARU GYAHAHAHA !

**Vivi :** yaoi arrive encore plus vite dans cet épisode (on dirait qu'on parle d'un chien lool, allez viens ici yaoi !) ! Chouette une nouvelle fan folle de mes fics ! Je commence à en avoir un bon répertoire (super fière l'autatrice :p)

Et vive les plans diaboliques de tsunachan et de kakashinounet

**Cali :** oui je finirai cette fic… la preuve !

**Dodie :** et bien je suis contente qu'elle te plaise de plus en plus ! J'espère que tu arriveras à ton apogée dans ce chapitre

Kakashi et Tsunade rigolaient doucement. S'ils avaient trouvé où se cachaient Jiraya ils l'auraient inclus à leur plan. Ils rigolaient, mais ils savaient qu'ils prenaient un grand risque. Particulièrement pour Konoha, si quelqu'un l'apprenait, Tsunade serait certainement expulsé du poste d'Hokage, voir même du village. Kakashi serait sûrement exilé lui aussi. Cependant personne ne l'apprendrait, ils avaient bien préparés leur coup. L'Hokage avait lancé un jutsu qui insonorisait totalement la pièce, si bien que même si quelqu'un se cachait dans le plafond, derrière la fenêtre ou la porte, ou encore contre le mur il n'entendrait rien du tout de ce qui se disait. Puis peut-être que Kakashi et Tsunade ne devraient pas rire de prendre ce risque, mais finalement ils étaient sûr que ça fonctionnerait et puis ça donnerait une bonne leçon à tous ces abrutis qui pensaient que Naruto pouvait être quelqu'un de dangereux pour Konoha…

Naruto moisissait toujours en prison. Il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, même si ça n'était que le deuxième jour qu'il était là. Alors pour passer le temps il s'entraînait. Il courrait en faisant un rapide tour de la cellule, puis il tapait sur son oreiller, ensuite il faisait des étirements avec les barreaux de la prison. Il ne pouvait guère tenir en place, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Surtout que contrairement aux autres prisonniers il n'avait pas le droit de sortir, même pour les travaux forcés. Personne ici n'ignorait qui il avait en lui, alors valait mieux éviter de le mélanger aux autres prisonniers, pour différentes raisons : soit ils avaient peur de lui, soit ils voudraient en profiter…

Naruto en avait marre de tout ça. Kyuubi était peut-être un démon renard mauvais, le fait qu'il soit en Naruto ne faisait pas du blond quelqu'un d'obligatoirement mauvais. Heureusement ses amis l'ignoraient… Et surtout Sasuke. Dire qu'il avait failli faire une gaffe... Mais Sasuke n'avait pas insisté. Le blond tout en continuant son entraînement se demandait comment réagirait Sasuke s'il l'apprenait. Peut-être comme tous les autres, il le mépriserait. Ou peut-être pas… Parce que Sasuke n'était pas comme tous les autres justement. Naruto s'imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios possibles, un brun qui partait en courant et en hurlant comme une fillette apeurée, un brun cool et ténébreux « même pas peur », un brun qui devient plus blanc qu'il ne l'est déjà, un brun qui le regarde avec mépris, un brun qui s'en fout… Il arrêta ses films quand ils tournèrent sur un Sasuke qui lui disait « je t'aime comme tu es », secoua la tête, et pensa à autre chose.

Sakura et Sasuke étaient assis tous les deux dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Tsunade l'avait prévenu plus tôt qu'elle ne l'entraînerait pas aujourd'hui. Et Sasuke lui avait demandé de rester avec lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de sortir, ni d'être seul. C'était inhabituel chez lui de vouloir être en présence de quelqu'un, mais là c'était vital, il fallait qu'il arrête d'avoir des pensés stupides, il ne voyait qu'un et un seul moyen, c'était d'écouter quelqu'un parler, n'importe qui. Il avait choisit Sakura parce qu'elle était une amie, et qu'elle avait longtemps fait partie de son équipe. Le seul problème était que Sakura n'arrêtait pas de parler de Naruto, et ça n'aidait vraiment pas Sasuke.

- Sakura ! Je sais qu'il est en prison, que c'est grave, qu'il faut trouver un moyen pour l'en sortir, mais parle d'autre chose !

La kunoichi releva les yeux vers lui, le fixa quelques instants.

- Comme tu veux… Je pensais juste que parler de Naruto te ferait plaisir…

- Arrête de penser !

Sakura continua de regarder Sasuke.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange que je parle de lui ?

Prit au dépourvu le brun dit un truc au hasard :

- Parce que ce n'est qu'un crétin…

Sakura le scrutait toujours essayant de trouver une véritable réponse dans ses yeux.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'un crétin… Mais tu es revenu juste pour lui non ?

Il tourna la tête, embarrassé par la question et le regard insistant de la jeune fille. Cette dernière sourit. Peut-être que ce qu'elle avait dit hier à Shino n'était pas aussi absurde que cela le paraissait. N'avait-on pas dit plutôt qu'elle devait écouter ses intuitions ? Comme le mauvais pressentiment sur Sasuke et Shino, il avait certainement annoncé la bagarre qui avait eut lieu deux jours plutôt puisqu'elle ne le ressentait plus du tout. Et cette fois-ci son instinct lui soufflait une jolie histoire d'amour à l'oreille, une histoire qui concernait un beau brun mystérieux…

- Moi je crois que tu aimes quand je parle de Naruto, seulement tu préférais sûrement mourir que de l'avouer à quelqu'un ou encore à toi-même.

Sasuke comprit très bien ce qu'elle insinuait dans ses paroles, c'était comme hier quand elle lui avait demandé quels étaient ses sentiments. Mais elle se trompait :

- Naruto est mon meilleur ami, ça n'empêche pas que j'ai pas envie qu'on me parle de lui 24h/24 !

Elle n'insista pas, elle ne voulait pas l'énerver, ça ne servirait à rien.

- Bon bah parlons d'autre chose alors… Hier Shino a enlevé ses lunettes devant moi après que j'aie insisté pour voir ses yeux…

- Et ?

- J'ai cru mourir sur le coup, il a de trop beaux yeux.

La discussion commença sur ce chemin puis en emprunta d'autre, elle ne revint pas sur Naruto…

Shino parlait avec Hinata et Kiba qui étaient venu lui rendre visite, il leur avait raconté que Naruto était en prison.

- N'empêche, du vraiment n'importe quoi, mettre Naruto en prison… On aura tout vu.

- Oui… Naruto n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, affirma maladroitement Hinata

Les trois amis décidèrent d'aller lui rendre visite. Quand ils arrivèrent Naruto était encore entrain de s'entraîner…

- Yo ! Qu'est ce que tu fais Naruto ? Interrogea Kiba

Naruto avait les pieds accrocher aux barreaux et la tête par terre… Il fit un tour sur lui-même et se remit debout :

- Bonjour vous trois… Bah euh… je m'étirais… Je m'ennuie ici, faut bien que je trouve une occupation sinon je vais pourrir.

Kiba hocha la tête.

- Sûr, ça doit être chiant d'être à l'ombre. Je suis sûr que même Shikamaru qui pourtant aime la tranquillité et le calme trouverait ça galère.

Le maître chien et le blond se regardèrent avec un petit sourire puis imitant Shikamaru tous les deux ils gueulèrent :

- Galèèèère !

Ils s'esclaffèrent devant leur bonne blague pas drôle. Hinata et Shino restaient un peu en retrait. La jeune fille par timidité, Shino par associabilité.

- Eh ! Sakura n'est pas venue ?

- Non, elle m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'elle restait avec Sasuke. Expliqua Shino

- Ok ! Bizarre que tu ne sois pas jaloux

- C'est bon, elle m'a certifié qu'elle ne l'aimait plus… Peut-être que j'ai ma chance !

- Ouais vas-y tente là, lui lança Naruto avec la pause du mec cool.

Kiba donna un grand coup dans le dos de Shino, comme à sa mauvaise habitude :

- Ouais vas-y mec, on est tous avec toi !

Le gars aux lunettes soupira devant tant d'insistance de la part ses amis. Ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça de se déclarer… Pourtant il allait maintenant tenter sa chance puisque hier elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue peut-être que…

- Courage, Shino-kun !

- OUI ! Comme Hinata dit : courage ! Beugla Naruto.

Akamaru qui ne se séparait jamais de son maître aboya lui aussi pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Naruto et Kiba étaient mort de rire. Le blond était vraiment heureux que ses amis lui rendent visite, il s'ennuyait déjà beaucoup moins, et puis c'était une preuve qu'il pouvait compter sur eux. Ils restèrent tous un peu plus d'une heure, puis durent partir quand un des gardes ninjas leur dit qu'ils étaient déjà restés trop longtemps. Ils quittèrent donc Naruto après un au revoir…

Puis le repas du brun lui fut servit.

- Pff ! Même pas des ramen… Pourtant j'ai fais une réclamation

- Oh ! Le morveux t'arrête de te plaindre sinon tu vas sauter un repas.

De peur de manquer un repas Naruto n'ajouta rien et commença à manger.

Pendant ce temps Tsunade et Kakashi avaient mis leur plan en exécution.

Une ombre inquiétante s'approchait doucement de Konoha, un sourire édenté luisait sur sa tête immense posé sur un corps gigantesque, c'était un monstre énorme, il avait soif de destruction et faim de chaire humaine, il ne savait pas quel était l'idiot qui l'avait libéré, mais il était bien décidé à détruire tous les villages qu'il rencontrerait et de se nourrir… C'est avec ces pensés donc qu'il se rapprochait du village de la feuille…

Quand il fut visible pour les gardes du rempart de Konoha, l'alerte fut donnée. Tout le village entra dans un état de défense, femmes et enfants cachés dans les montagnes, les ninjas prêt à se battre.

Shino, Kiba et Hinata qui venaient juste de revenir de la prison était déjà près à combattre, ils étaient accompagnés de Sakura et Sasuke. Ce dernier regardait le monstre s'approcher du village peu à peu, il poussa un soupir satisfait, enfin un peu d'action. Tous se mirent à courir en direction du monstre.

Pendant ce temps dans sa cellule Naruto avait reprit son entraînement. Il espérait recevoir de la visite cet après midi aussi… Soudain il entendit une secousse, puis une plus forte, comme un tremblement de terre. Comme si un géant passait à côté de la prison et continuait son chemin tranquillement… Les gardes ninjas de la prison venaient de recevoir un message de l'Hokage et étaient également en état d'alerte, Naruto en arrêta un qui passait devant sa cellule en le choppant par la veste :

- Eh ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ca ne te concerne pas !

Naruto serra un peu plus fort le ninja contre les barreaux de la prison, ce dernier déglutit… C'est vrai que ce gosse avait Kyuubi en lui… Il préféra ne pas prendre de risque et lui expliqua la situation. Naruto le relâcha. Konoha était en danger, son village, ses amis. Et il ne pouvait rien faire, il était enfermé dans cette maudite cage…

Shino, Akamaru et Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, et une quinzaine d'autres ninjas gisaient à terre assommés ou blessés. Sasuke était encore debout. S'il avait réussit à battre Orochimaru, c'est pas un petit monstre comme celui-ci qui allait l'arrêter. C'est bien ce qu'il se disait jusqu'au moment où le dit « petit monstre » l'envoya valser d'un coup de pattes contre un arbre. L'Uchiwa se releva et invoqua un énorme serpent. Le monstre explosa d'un rire tonitruant

- Si tu crois que tu peux m'arrêter avec une petite couleuvre…

La dite « petite couleuvre » était en fait un gigantesque cobra de plus de 14 mètres de long.

- Kss, Ssssassssuke j'esssspère que tu m'invoques pour une bonne raison… Kss… Et pas jusssste pour ecraser ccce minable petit monssstre

- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, écrabouille le ou bouffe le comme tu veux, mais arrête de te plaindre !

Sasuke savait parler au serpent. Orochimaru lui avait bien montré qu'il fallait faire preuve d'autorité avec ces bestioles.

- Kss, es-tu devenu aussssssi faible pour m'invoquer juste pour ççça ?

- Bats toi et après pose les questions !

Le serpent siffla plus fort de mécontentement, mais devant le regard rouge sang de son invocateur il n'insista pas et attaqua le monstre. Quelques minutes plus tard le serpent avait disparu et le monstre était à peine blessé.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire petit ?

Sasuke commençait à la sentir très mal… Si même son cobra n'avait pas réussit à venir à bout du géant, que pourrait-il faire lui ?

Naruto pesait le pour ou le contre. Sortir de la cellule ou pas ? Sortir c'était prendre le risque de subir un sort pire qu'être enfermé en prison, mais rester c'était laisser Konoha au proie d'un monstre… Un futur Hokage ne pouvait pas laisser son village se faire détruire sans agir. Tant pis pour après, il prit la porte de sa cellule dans ses mains et l'arracha aussi facilement que s'il s'était agit d'un simple morceaux de bois. Il courut à une vitesse fulgurante et rattrapa l'endroit où s'était arrêté le monstre, heureusement il n'était pas parvenu jusqu'au village. Quand il arriva sur les lieux, il put facilement constater les dégâts, des ninjas gisaient de tous côtés, mais tous semblaient pour l'instant vivant. Il prit alors le temps d'observer le monstre. Ce dernier était gros comme… Il n'avait pas de description à l'esprit, mais il était vraiment gros et très grand… C'est là qu'il vit que le monstre tenait quelque chose entre ses mains, quelque chose qui semblait aller très mal :

- Relâche Sasuke, enfoiré !

Le monstre cessa de serrer le brun pour regarder qui le dérangeait quand il s'amusait. Il toisa le petit blond et se mit à rire :

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire si je ne relâche pas ton ami ?

- Je risque de m'énerver…

Le monstre rigola de plus belle, il riait tellement qu'il se tapait le ventre avec une main pendant qu'il tenait toujours Sasuke dans l'autre. Le brun utilisa ce moment de répit pour crier à Naruto :

- Casse toi, Baka !

- Et te laisser ? Jamais

- Tu n'arriveras pas à le battre, idiot ! Il est beaucoup trop fort pour toi

Le blond s'énerva :

- Ta gueule ! Arrête de me sous estimer ! Je suis devenu fort, même très fort !

- Je sais, mais pas sûrement pas assez pour le battre !

Naruto fulmina, un puissant chakra rouge l'entoura, le monstre continuait de rire et il ne remarqua rien.

- Je vais te montrer Sasuke à quel point je suis devenu fort…

Naruto se mit à quatre pattes, laissant le chakra rouge l'entouré toujours plus puissant. Ses dents furent vite remplacées par des crocs, son visage devenait plus animal, ses mains se transformaient en pattes, ses ongles en griffes. Sasuke le regardait il avait déjà assisté à cette transformation une fois, durant leur combat. Il pensait que le blond allait s'arrêter là, mais la mutation continua… Ses cheveux blonds devinrent aussi rouges que le chakra par lequel Naruto était entouré, ils commencèrent à pousser plus long, et recouvrèrent tout entier son corps. Une longue queue rouge apparut, puis une autre, puis encore, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il y'en ait neuf. Le visage de Naruto n'était plus non plus le même il s'était transformé en museau. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait devant les yeux… Le blond n'en avait pas finit il se mit tout à coup à doubler de taille, puis tripler, devenir aussi gros que le monstre qui avait cessé de rire, intéressé lui aussi par cette soudaine transformation. Puis le chakra rouge arrêta de tourner et sembla être aspiré par Naruto. Sasuke retint son souffle, Naruto n'avait plus rien d'humain, c'était un gigantesque renard avec neuf queues, le brun le reconnut automatiquement… Kyuubi. Le monstre qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché recommença à rire :

- Mais c'est Kyuubi No Yohko ! Alors comment tu vas vieux frère ?

Il obtint pour toute réponse un grognement menaçant qui le fit reculé d'un pas. Kyuubi montrait les dents et semblait près à attaquer :

- Attend, tu ne peux pas m'attaquer, entre démon on devrait bien s'entendre…

Une voix rauques et grogneuse lui répondit :

- Relâche Sasuke !

Le monstre décida qu'obéir était sûrement la meilleure solution et il reposa délicatement Sasuke au sol. Enfin ce que pour lui signifiait délicatement, c'est-à-dire qu'il le lâcha tout simplement. Le brun réussit à atterrir sans se faire de mal grâce à son chakra.

- Sasuke ça va ?

Il fixa Naruto, ou Kyuubi ? Et ne répondit rien. Le blond soupira intérieurement, voilà maintenant tous les ninjas présents sauraient qui il était, du moins ceux qui l'ignoraient. Et Sasuke qui le regardait sans répondre… Mais il avait autre chose à penser, tant pis s'il perdait l'estime de ses amis, il fallait qu'il protège Konoha de ce monstre. Il lui sauta dessus pour l'attaquer. Il lui mordit le bras, le démon adverse ne se laissa pas faire, et le choppa par la crinière pour le lancer plus loin, Naruto atterrit sur ses pattes et lui donna de gros coup de griffes en grognant méchamment. L'autre géant transforma son corps en une immense carapace que les griffes du Kyuubi n'atteignaient pas malgré ses efforts. Alors il décida de charger dans le tas comme un taureau. Il envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin le gros lourdeau qui atterrit sur le dos en explosant une partie de la forêt. Naruto ne lui laissa aucun répit, il utilisa son chakra sur les griffes en particulier et réussit à briser une partie de l'armure de son ennemi. Le combat tournait à l'avantage de Naruto. Mais l'autre démon n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il se releva, balança un coup dans la gueule de Kyuubi, le renard prit au dépourvu recula. Alors le monstre en profita pour lui aussi se transformer, il grossit encore plus, d'énormes piques se formèrent sur tout son corps, une longue queue lui poussa finissant en un gigantesque dard et parsemé comme le reste du corps de piquant. Naruto réattaqua, mais sa patte se planta dans les aiguilles. Il la retira en hurlant et grognant en même temps. Sasuke qui assistait à toute la scène décida d'intervenir, il ne laisserait certainement pas Naruto faire tout le boulot. De sa toute petite taille il passa inaperçu quand il s'approcha du monstre et préparant un chidori il lui enfonça dans le pied là où il n'y avait pas de pique, il transperça l'armure et le pied. Le monstre poussa un hurlement violent et se pris le pied entre les mains. Naruto en profita pour le faire tomber à la renverse, il essaya d'arracher les piques avec ses pattes, mais elles tenaient bien sur le corps du monstre. Il regarda vers Sasuke qui préparait un autre chidori avec ces deux mains, un chidori trois fois plus puissant que celui qu'il avait déjà vu, il l'enfonça près de la poitrine du démon entre les pics où il réussit à se glisser. Naruto eut une soudaine idée, il regarda autour de lui et aperçut Shino, ce dernier était assommé, il s'approcha doucement de lui le pris dans une patte et le secoua un peu pour le réveiller. Le maître aux insectes ouvrit les yeux, regarda autour de lui, ses insectes s'excitèrent… Comme quand ils étaient près de Naruto…

- Naruto c'est toi ?

Le renard hocha doucement du museau.

- Shino… Tu peux utiliser tes insectes ?

La grosse voix grave et rocheuse résonnait dans toute la forêt… Doucement Naruto reposa Shino, pour lui expliquer son plan il lui fallait plus de discrétion… Il se retransforma lentement en blondinet puis chuchota :

- Infiltre tes insectes dans la brèche que vient de créer Sasuke dans l'armure du monstre sur la poitrine s'il te plaît…

Le monstre pendant ce temps se relevait avec difficulté, il était trop occupé par Sasuke pour voir ce qu'il se passait à côté.

- Tu m'énerves gamin, j'aurais dû me débarrasser de toi plus tôt !

Il souleva sa main pour écraser Sasuke, mais trop lentement, le brun n'était déjà plus là. Il a accroché des fils à ses pieds et le fait retomber, puis il utilisa le Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu pour enflammer les fils… Le monstre s'énervait de plus en plus, il arracha les fils sans prêter attention au feu qui s'éteignit dans sa main, puis se releva à nouveau et donna des coups de queues en direction du brun. Sasuke l'évitait tant bien que mal, mais il finit par se recevoir un coup, un des piques transperça une de ses épaules et il vola contre un arbre. Il se releva tant bien que mal pour continuer de faire face au monstre. Ce dernier bien décidé à en finir approcha la main pour le broyer. Une épaule en moins Sasuke n'était plus aussi rapide. Il était sur le point de se faire avoir quand un petit blond se mit en face de lui et avec plusieurs clones arrêta la grosse main.

- Sasuke, merci pour ton aide, s'il te plaît va voir Shino il t'expliquera le plan…

Le brun obéit bien malgré lui. Il détestait ça, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Et puis comme ces ordres venaient du blond, et bien il était moins réticent…

Naruto occupa le monstre avec un millier de clones pendant que les insectes de Shino s'infiltraient dans la brèche, le démon était tellement occupé qu'il ne remarqua rien. Quand le gars aux lunettes lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire que c'était bon, Naruto fit disparaître presque tous ses clones, sauf huit. Tous se mirent à quatre pattes et prirent des griffes, des crocs, ainsi qu'une longue queue de chakra.

- AHAHAHA ! Si tu n'as pas réussis à me battre avec Kyuubi crois tu m'avoir avec ça ?

Le blond ne répondit rien. Pas plus que ces clones.

Pendant ce temps Sasuke et Shino avait réveillé Sakura, la jeune fille étant elle aussi évanouie. A peine à nouveau debout, elle guérit l'épaule de Sasuke. Le brun se tint alors près pour la dernière partie du plan, celle que Shino venait de lui expliquer.

Naruto attaqua avec ces clones en créant neuf rasengan rouges. Il avait apprit cette technique avec Jiraya. Au début avec deux clones, puis trois… Puis de plus en plus. C'est là qu'il avait élaboré cette technique, faire neuf clones avec le chakra de Kyuubi et utiliser le rasengan rouge. C'était une technique surpuissante, peut-être pas autant que le Kyuubi lui-même, mais assez pour ce qu'il voulait faire. Le monstre le regardait faire puis se lassant d'observer ce petit morveux blonds et ses clones préparer leur futur tour de magie il attaqua. Pensant facilement se débarrasser d'eux, il donna un simple coup de queue. Les neuf blonds avaient disparus. Il les chercha des yeux, mais ne les trouva pas. Ces derniers étaient en fait debout sur la queue chacun entre les piques, l'avantage d'avoir retrouver une petite taille. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer tout de suite, il attendait que les insectes de Shino affaiblissent le plus possible l'armure du monstre. Le monstre les retrouva enfin et secoua sa queue le plus possible, la balançant dans les arbres, mais déjà les Naruto sont posés ailleurs. Peu à peu le monstre s'énerve, il se remue de plus en plus. Alors son armure s'effrite tout doucement, il est dans une colère noire et ne s'en rend pas compte. Les Naruto le mène en bourrique il n'arrive pas à les atteindre. L'armure devient de plus en plus fragile. Finalement le blond décide d'attaquer. C'est ainsi que le monstre se reçoit neuf rasengan rouge. Les Naruto se glissant entre les piques : un dans chaque épaule, un dans chaque genoux, un dans l'estomac, un dans la tête, un pour la queue, un pour la poitrine et un dernier dans le dos. L'armure se détruit totalement, le monstre se retrouve sans aucune protection, avec des tas d'insectes sur le corps qui commencent déjà à partir pour laisser la place à la dernière attaque. Sasuke envoie des Shurinken et des Kunais attacher à des fils se planter dans le corps du démon, il met feux aux fils et sans lui laisser une seconde de répit lui balance un shurinken fuma (vous savez le truc qu'ils balancent avec Naruto à Zabuza (je suis pas sûr du nom mais c'est marqué comme ça dans le manga)), qui lui coupe les jambes. Il prépare un chidori pour l'achever et l'enfoncer dans l'endroit où loge son cœur, ceci n'est qu'une supposition, mais avec le Sharingan il peut voir le faible mouvement de son cœur qui tremble plus fort et peut situer plus facilement l'endroit où il se trouve. Naruto qui arrive derrière lui en souriant lui choppe la main libre et prépare un rasengan de l'autre, et tout deux fonce sur la poitrine du monstre où ils enfoncent leur attaque. L'explosion est si violente que pendant un instant les deux amis se retrouvent prit dans une lumière immense, un mini overdrive. La lumière disparaît peu à peu et les deux coéquipiers retombent par terre sur leur pied. Le monstre lui tombe à la renverse mort, les pieds séparés du corps, puis finit par doucement se désagréger.

Sasuke et Naruto se tenant toujours la main se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant. Puis Naruto se souvenant que le brun avait vu qui il était vraiment tourna la tête gêné, et lui lâcha la main. Derrière Sakura vint vers eux en les félicitant et Shino les rejoins. C'est alors que la fille fit un truc insensé… Mais peut-être pas tant que ça après tout… Elle sauta sur Shino, cria « on a réussit » et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Quand elle se recula, le gars à lunette était tellement surpris qu'il en devint vraiment pâle, qu'il ouvrit la bouche de surprise, puis qu'il se mit à rougir violement. Il tourna la tête gêné ne sachant quoi dire. Sakura et Naruto devant la tronche trop marrante qu'il faisait ne purent que se mettre à rire, même Sasuke se laissa aller à un petit rire très discret. Shino alors commença à rire avec eux. Et ils rirent tous les quatre de tout ça…

Tsunade et Kakashi riaient eux aussi. Vraiment quelle bonne idée de libéré ce gros monstre stupide pour que Naruto et Sasuke puissent montrer leur talent au village tout entier, qui soi dit en passant n'avait pas loupé une miette de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Seuls les ninjas évanouis n'avaient pas pu assister à la scène. Mais quelle importance, les gens parleraient entre eux, tout le monde finirait par admettre que Kyuubi avait sauvé le village. C'était le but du plan après tout. Et personne ne saurait que tout ça avait été provoqué par une Hokage et un professeur fan des livres d'un pervers.

Après avoir rit pour expédier toutes leurs craintes, ils se regardèrent tous dans le blanc des yeux. Naruto se sentit rassuré, ses amis n'avaient pas l'air de le regarder autrement que comme d'habitude. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de le voir comme un démon… Sakura décida d'aller regarder l'état des autres et de les soigner eux aussi, Shino l'accompagna… Naruto les observa s'éloigner, voulu se tourner vers Sasuke pour lui faire un signe de victoire mais tourna de l'œil et tomba dans les vaps. Sasuke le retint juste à temps, avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- Naruto, t'en fais toujours trop, crétin !

Il avait du utilisé tout son chakra sans faire attention d'en garder un peu au cas où… C'était bien Naruto ça. Mais Sasuke n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être le démon renard à neuf queues… Cependant maintenant il savait, il savait que le blond était plus fort que lui et que peut-être il ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il s'en fichait ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'était pas jaloux ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne s'en allait pas à la recherche de bien plus de pouvoir ? Un seul but celui de tuer son frère, avait-il une autre raison d'existence ? Il souleva le blond, puis s'arrangea pour le porter sur son dos. Il prévint Sakura qu'il emmenait Naruto à l'hôpital pour qu'il puisse s'y reposer, elle acquiesça puis lui demanda de faire venir des médecins si ceux-ci n'étaient pas déjà en route.

Sasuke partit.

Sakura réveilla Kiba et Hinata puis les soigna, ainsi qu'Akamaru, pendant ce temps Shino s'occupait des autres blessés avant que Sakura ne viennent pour les guérir. Il se sentait tout bizarre depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser ou d'en discuter.

Le lendemain : Naruto était en pleine forme. Son chakra et celui de Kyuubi se régénéraient de plus en plus vite, preuve aussi qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus fort. Il eut le droit à la visite des ANBUS et des vieux du conseil ainsi que de l'Hokage. Il eut un peu peur qu'on le remette en prison, mais en fait tous s'inclinèrent devant lui, sauf Tsunade, (ça leur fait du bien d'avoir le nez par terre) le plus vieux du conseil prit la parole :

- Nous sommes désolé, nous vous avons mal jugé, merci d'avoir sauvé ce village… Nous ferons tout ce que vous voulez pour vous récompensez et aussi pour nous faire pardonner…

Naruto était tellement ébahit qu'on se prosterne comme ça devant lui, qu'on le vouvoie, qu'on lui parle avec respect, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Merci, mais relevez vous… Je ne demande rien d'autre que d'être reconnu par ce village comme étant un ninja à part entière et pas seulement comme un démon…

Il s'arrêta un instant, puis il eut une autre requête :

- Ah oui, aussi… Je voudrais que Sasuke soit totalement réintégré à ce village, qu'il puisse retrouver sa maison et qu'il ne soit plus surveillé… Je pense qu'il a prouvé son intégrité cette fois-ci, s'il n'avait pas été là je n'aurais jamais pu battre ce monstre… Vous devriez aussi remercier Sakura et Shino au passage. Et pour finir je voudrais un gigantesque bol de ramen, parce que dans vos prisons on ne mange que de la bouilli bizarre et affreusement mauvaise.

Chaque vœu de Naruto fut exaucé. Les gens durent accepter Naruto à part entière, et une fois fait, ils trouvèrent que finalement il n'avait rien d'effrayant… Sasuke fut totalement réintégré… Sakura et Shino reçurent une médaille pour leur courage… Et Naruto eut le droit à un gigantesque bol de ramen qu'il vida en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Puis il sortit de l'hôpital. Ah oui, et puis l'apparition du monstre fut mis sur le dos d'Itachi, après tout seul lui dans l'Akatsuki était encore vivant, peut-être avait-il voulu se venger de Naruto en détruisant son village, tout ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il avait lamentablement échoué. Tsunade et Kakashi avaient eut beaucoup de mal de se retenir de rire. Jiraya restait introuvable.

Sakura et Shino n'avaient toujours pas pu avoir une petite discussion tranquille. Après avoir été décoré grâce à Naruto, il y eut une grande fête pour… Bah pour fêter tout ça quoi… Tous s'amusèrent, finalement Neji se décida enfin à s'avouer à Tenten dans cette fête, et tout le monde apprit que Shikamaru et Temari sortaient ensemble, ils n'avaient pas pu le cacher plus longtemps, la blonde l'ayant embrassé devant toute la foule… Naruto s'était empiffré de ramen, Sasuke l'avait regardé de loin, cherchant encore à s'expliquer pourquoi rien n'était pareil en présence du blond. Ce dernier sentait son regard insistant sur ses épaules et se sentit très mal à l'aise… Pourquoi Sasuke le regardait-il comme ça ? A cause de Kyuubi ? Est-ce que finalement cela le dérangeait ? Après tout il pouvait comprendre, le démon renard n'était qu'un monstre… Le brun pouvait très bien le détester… Il oublia vite quand on lui servit un autre bol de ramen. Sakura et Shino rigolaient en compagnie d'Hinata et de Kiba… Enfin donc tout le monde s'amusait, c'était cool, c'était chouette, et pouf là un grand tremblement de terre détruisit Konoha et tout le monde mourus… Hum non, finalement la fête se termina à une heure tardive et tout le monde rentra plus où moins chez lui. Plus ou moins parce que Neji se trompa de maison et finit chez Tenten, Temari dormit chez Shikamaru, Hinata chez Kiba. Shino dormit chez lui, Sakura chez elle, Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas eut le courage de réintégrer sa maison chez Sakura, et Naruto chez lui.

Le lendemain tous se levèrent à des heures indues et complètement cassées. Sasuke se dirigea machinalement vers chez Naruto, il n'y pensait pas vraiment en fait, c'était juste une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'il était rentré, et même si il avait été réintégré au village, si les gens dans la rue ne le méprisaient plus autant, s'il n'était plus du tout suivie, il y allait parce qu'il ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre de toute façon. Comme l'autre fois le blond vint lui ouvrir avant qu'il n'ait le temps de frapper. Mais cette fois-ci Sasuke ne se mentit pas, Naruto avait bien ressentit sa présence, il le savait. Le blond avait une brosse à dent dans la bouche :

- Entre Chachuke !

Dit-il en crachant un peu de dentifrice. Puis il laissa le brun entrer, ferma la porte et alla se rincer la bouche. Il était encore en pyjama, demanda à son hôte de patienter quelques secondes, qu'il allait s'habiller. Le dit « hôte » patienta donc.

Sakura se réveilla avec une seule idée en tête, s'expliquer avec Shino. Le baiser de l'autre coup. Elle avait prit conscience qu'elle l'aimait un peu à cause de ça en fait, elle l'avait embrassé sous l'effet de la joie, mais… Oui elle était amoureuse aussi. Elle voulait être franche avec lui. Alors pour cela elle se dirigea chez lui. Elle frappa à la porte, la mère de son ami vint lui ouvrir et lui montra inutilement la porte de la chambre, elle était déjà venu et savait où il dormait. Elle frappa mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un Shino endormit. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, il semblait tellement différent quand il dormait, il avait l'air plus fragile, plus doux… Devait-elle le réveiller ? Elle hésita. Mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle, alors elle s'approcha :

- Shino… Réveille toi !

Il soupira :

- Kiba, si c'est pour venir me demander un service au sujet d'Hinata, je te tue.

Sakura explosa de rire, et Shino ouvrit les yeux en reconnaissant cette fois-ci la jeune fille. Il se dépêcha de mettre ses lunettes, machinalement, comme chaque matin.

- Je ne savais pas que je ressemblais à ce point à Kiba…

- Désolé… C'est que d'habitude, il se pointe chez moi comme ça sans prévenir et me réveille, alors j'ai cru…

- C'est bon pas la peine de t'excuser… Commenta la jeune fille en continuant de rire.

Il connaissait un peu la réponse, mais il posa quand même la question :

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire dans mon humble demeure ?

- Je voulais qu'on parle… Au sujet de l'autre fois… Enfin quand je t'ai embrassé…

Elle rosit légèrement, mais cela n'échappa pas à Shino, qui sourit doucement.

- Oui, il y avait quelque chose que tu voulais me dire ?

- Shino… Je crois bien que je t'aime… En fait je ne crois pas… Je t'aime c'est tout…

Il eut envie de crier HOURRA, mais n'en fit rien, il se mit debout avança près d'elle puis lui caressa la joue avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il recula :

- Moi aussi Sakura je t'aime.

La jeune fille sourit à son partenaire. Elle glissa doucement ses doigts sur ses joues, puis lui enleva ses lunettes :

- T'es si beau sans… Puis des lunettes alors que t'es en pyjama, ça le fait pas vraiment…

Il se sentit gêné, se souvenant qu'il n'était encore en pyjama, mais la jeune fille mit fin à son gène en l'embrassant tendrement…

Naruto était revenu habillé. Puis avait commencé à parler de tout et de rien. Mais il n'y mettait pas la même ferveur qu'à l'habitude, Sasuke s'en rendit compte tout de suite.

- Naruto ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il rigola niaisement :

- Si, si, tout va très bien !

Sasuke fronça des sourcils. Il se leva choppa les deux mains de Naruto pour le forcer à se mettre debout lui aussi, puis le fixa, le blond détourna les yeux.

- Regarde moi !

Mais Naruto n'en fit rien :

- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, dit moi quoi !

- …

- Tu m'as bien dit que j'étais ton meilleur ami non ? Alors dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

Le blond sans se retourner vers Sasuke le força à le lâcher il se recula pour se rassoire, il posa le front sur la table et regarda le sol.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis l'autre fois, tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mauvais en moi… Pourtant si, il y a quelque chose. Il y a Kyuubi… Tu l'as vu, je ne peux plus te le cacher… Je comprendrai si cela te dégoûtait et que tout à coup tu me détestais… Après tout je ne suis qu'un monstre…

Sasuke donna un coup de pied dans la chaise où Naruto était assit, cette dernière bascula et Naruto se retrouva par terre. Il le força à se relever en le choppant par le col. Il lui cria dessus :

- Crétin ! Comment oses-tu penser que je peux te détester ? Alors que tu es le seul ici, le seul qui ait vraiment accepté mon retour, le seul qui ait fait quelque chose pour que je sois réintégré dans ce village. S'il y a un monstre ici, ce n'est sûrement pas toi, mais moi ! Moi qui ait trahit Konoha, moi qui suit partit, et moi qui suit revenu les mains dans les poches comme si c'était naturel… Moi qui ait encore demandé une dernière chance sans la mériter du tout, et qui pourtant l'ait reçu… Alors ne dis plus jamais que je serai dégoûté par toi ou que je vais te détester ou toute ces conneries…

Il lâcha Naruto, puis se retourna et fixa le mur, sa voix se fit plus calme et plus douce :

- Je te l'ai dit et te le répète : il n'y a rien de mauvais en toi, Naruto.

Le blond ne bougea pas. La réaction de Sasuke était tellement soudaine et inattendue qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Le brun lui se calma peu à peu. Entendre dire de Naruto qu'il pouvait être dégoûter de lui, tout ça parce qu'il avait Kyuubi, l'avait vraiment énervé. Lui qui n'était revenu que pour Naruto, lui qui avait accepté le fait que le blond soit devenu beaucoup plus fort que lui, lui encore qui avait finalement trouvé un autre but à son existence, celle de continuer à exister auprès de Naruto, lui qui finalement aimait Naruto de toute son âme… Non impossible, il ne venait pas de penser ça… Naruto n'était que son meilleur ami n'est-ce pas ?

Finalement le blond s'approcha doucement et passa ses deux bras autour de Sasuke et posa sa tête sur son dos. Il sentit monté en lui une chaleur inconnue… Peut-être pas si inconnu que ça finalement, c'était une chaleur qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il était près du brun, quelque chose qui faisait que son cœur se mettait à battre comme un fou, et qu'il se sentait bien…

- Merci Sasuke… Mais tu sais je pense moi aussi que tu n'as rien de mauvais en toi, malgré tout ce que tu dis… Tu es juste immensément triste c'est tout…

Le brun était figé. Il s'abandonna à l'étreinte de son ami en écoutant ses paroles si douces et si gentilles. Pourquoi est ce que Naruto trouvaient toujours les mots qu'ils fallaient ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas aux apparences ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il soit aussi gentil ? Pourquoi le fallait-il ? S'il n'avait été qu'un pauvre idiot stupide qui n'avait rien su voir de sa tristesse, s'il avait été méchant, s'il l'avait considéré avec mépris, alors peut-être ne serait-il tout simplement pas tomber amoureux, et ça aurait mieux valu. Il secoua mentalement la tête. Non, Naruto n'était que son meilleur ami… Il se retourna doucement vers lui. Le blond le regardait toujours avec ce même regard mêlant joie, confiance éternel, et puis cette pointe d'il ne savait quoi qui le rassurait. Alors sans bien se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait il passa doucement sa main sur la joue du blond qui frissonna à ce contact. Puis du bout des doigts caressa doucement ses lèvres. Naruto n'est qu'un meilleur ami, oui juste ça…

Il approcha doucement son visage. Le blond n'avait aucune réaction, il le regardait complètement paralysé, des sensations bizarre dans le ventre, et le cœur qui bat toujours plus vite, il ne savait pas trop bien ce que Sasuke était entrain de faire mais il se sentait tellement bien qu'il ne songeait pas un instant à le repousser. Le brun approcha doucement ses lèvres sur son front et y déposa un baiser, Naruto ne bougea pas plus. Sasuke avaient les plombs qui venaient de sauter, d'un côté son esprit hurlait d'arrêter que le blond n'était que son meilleur ami et de l'autre côté son corps ne suivait pas du tout. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les joues de Naruto… Puis dans son cou. Il passa par une oreille où il murmura :

- Baka…

Le blond ne réagit même pas à cette insulte, il était totalement sous le contrôle de ses émotions soudaines… Il était à la merci du brun… Brun qui finit par venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sasuke envoya valser ses pensées comme quoi le blond n'est que mon meilleur ami, pour finir par se dire qu'après tout il était dingue de lui, et que c'était pas si mal que ça. Naruto ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de cette étreinte, Sasuke ferma les siens et se colla un peu plus contre le blond. Ce dernier finalement se défigea et passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun, Sasuke caressait doucement son dos. Leur baiser se fit plus intense, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent… Puis ils finirent par se séparer à regret quand leurs poumons ne purent plus supporter le manque d'air. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer n'avait été qu'un rêve, qu'il était impossible qu'ils se soient embrassés… Et pourtant le fait était là, ils s'étaient bel et bien embrassés. Impossible de faire marche arrière. Après tout qu'importe ? Ils avaient tous deux apprécier le moment, ils se sentaient tout deux heureux. Ils avaient tous les deux leur cœur qui battait plus fort que jamais.

- Sasuke, c'était pour quoi ça ?

- J'en sais rien…

Le blond se mit à rire, le brun le regarda. Pourquoi donc était-il parti un jour chez Orochimaru loin de ce rire qui le rendait complètement fou ? Il avait vraiment dû perdre une case le jour où il avait prit une décision aussi absurde pour un faux frère qui ne le méritait pas. Pourquoi avait-il refusé le fait qu'il était amoureux du blond et qu'il n'était pas QUE son meilleur ami ? C'était vraiment un idée stupide, bon sang. Alors pour le prouvé il fit plus que le pensé, il lui dit :

- Naruto, tu vas rire, mais je suis amoureux de toi…

Et en effet le blond rit de plus belle. Puis il s'arrêta, et posa à sont tour ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke…

- Je ne sais pas bien ce qui m'arrive, mais Sasuke, à mon avis, je t'aime aussi…

Cette fois-ci c'est le brun qui se mit à rire, un rire clair et franc, un rire qui lui semblait improbable et interdit, et pourtant le voilà qui riait… Il riait sans bien savoir pourquoi… Mais c'était pour faire sortir toutes ses peurs et ses doutes, et surtout pour montrer ce soudain bonheur qui avait envie tout son être. Naruto, à ce moment, tomba encore plus amoureux qu'il ne l'était si c'était possible… Et se mit à rire avec le brun.

Quelques jours plus tard, tout le monde était au courant de leur relation. Tout le monde savait également pour Sakura et Shino. Kiba ne cessait de le taquiner avec ça :

- Alors qui c'est qu'avait raison que tu devais te jeter à l'eau ?

Hinata riait timidement. Sakura de loin regardait Naruto et Sasuke qui semblaient complètement à l'ouest sur leur petit nuage, elle sourit, finalement ses intuitions étaient toujours bonnes. Shino lui vola un baiser car elle avait se regard lointain, qui ne lui faisait plus peur, il savait qu'elle n'aimait personne d'autre que lui… Elle prolongea le baiser, et Kiba brailla qu'ils étaient encore plus indécollables que lui et Hinata. La jeune fille voulu lui prouvé qu'il avait tort en l'embrassant à son tour. Sasuke et Naruto avançait toujours devant n'ayant pas du tout remarqué que leurs amis s'étaient arrêtés. Ils se dévoraient des yeux et le blond racontait fièrement comme il avait massacré l'Akatsuki sauf Itachi qui devait pourrir au fond d'un trou bien caché à l'heure qu'il était. Sasuke l'écoutait fier de son blond, et oubliait totalement qu'il avait une vengeance à accomplir, il avait quelque chose de bien plus important maintenant…

Bref c'était l'amour fou pour tous ces petits couples qui vivraient certainement heureux longtemps (parce que c'est presque aussi bien que toujours et que c'est moins prétentieux (j'adore cette citation))

Quand Kakashi et Tsunade se croisaient ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se faire un clin d'œil, ou alors de se mettre à pouffer sans que personne ne comprennent pourquoi, et c'était pas plus mal.

Quant à Jiraya cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était coincé dans un piège posé par les filles du rotenburo qui en avait marre de se faire espionner par ce vieux pervers. Le piège était tellement bien construit que Jiraya se trouvait emprisonner dans des cordes bien solides et tellement serré qu'il ne pouvait utiliser aucune technique, de plus même s'il tentait quelque chose pour s'enfuir il tomberait alors dans un puit remplis de large piquant qui l'embrocherait, et si jamais par on ne sait quel miracle il arrivait à survivre à ça le puit était entouré de rune explosive qui le ferait partir en fumé… Le pauvre sennin était bien puni, mais depuis une semaine qu'il cherchait il ne trouvait aucun moyen de se sortir de ce piège à part peut-être appeler à l'aide… Sauf qu'il était dans un coin où personne ne l'entendrait et aucune chance qu'on ne le voit… Il tenta quand même :

- Euh… Au secours…

Fin !

Jiraya : quelle fin stupide… Un aussi grand sennin que moi ne serait certainement pas tombé dans un piège aussi facilement…

Tsunade : mais oui c'est ça… C'est pas ce qui est écrit pourtant. T'étais encore trop occupé à mâter les filles pour te rendre compte de où tu mettais les pieds ! Bien fait pour toi !

Kakashi : moi je suis un génie dans cette histoire, après tout c'est moi qui ai l'idée du monstre qui va sauver Naruto de la prison…

L'autatrice : si tu veux, si tu veux…

Sakura : kyaaaaaa Shino ne m'approche plus, j'ai peuuuuuuuur des insectes…

Shino : elle m'énerve…

Itachi au fond de son trou bien caché : c'est quoi ce rôle stupide ? Moi le grand Itachi me cacher non mais n'importe quoi… Je n'aurais certainement pas peur d'un petit renard de rien du tout, d'ailleurs je n'ai peur de rien ni de personne…

Une petite souris passant par là : bouh !

Itachi : KYAAAAAAAAAA A L'AIDE UN MONSTRE !

Naruto toujours sur son petit nuage : t'as entendu? J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un hurler…

Sasuke également sur son petit nuage : non rien du tout

Naruto : oh ben j'ai du rêver

L'autatrice sortant un petit mouchoir blanc en tissus avec ces initiales dessus (j'ai ce genre de mouchoir moi ?) : snirf, et bien voilà c'est déjà fini ! Comme d'hab, merci pour vos rewiews , même les pas fan de shino et de yaoi ;) (tu te reconnaîtras )! Ou encore les pas fan de shinosaku ou kibahina… (Devrais-je citer ton nom Akemi ?) Voilà gros bizoux à tout le monde et on remercie bien fort les blocages de la fac (grrrrr, je vais finir par invoquer kyuubi contre les étudiants moi) sans quoi la fic serait aller beaucoup moins vite…


End file.
